Valar Morghulis
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: To help her brother reclaim their family's throne, Anna marries the Jesh Khaleesi, a fearsome Dothraki warlord. (Not that she had much choice, really, until she does.) [Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire AU][Elsanna, no incest]
1. To Be a Khal

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Frozen_ or _Game of Thrones_ at all. Also, I have taken some liberties with the ASoIaF/GoT universe(s?) as well as ice magic. Also also, smut ahead. Ye be warned.

* * *

From the moment she was born, she had only one purpose to serve.

No, that wasn't true. Originally, she had a future filled with the promise of possibilities. Born a Princess with an older brother to take the throne, she could've done many things with her life. Maybe not the things that truly appealed to her- like becoming a knight or riding off to find a dragon, reclaim some form of glory for her family and country, no, she couldn't have tried doing that. Yet, she could've found things to do: ride horses, maybe archery, maybe sword play, maybe how to dance.

But when the army of the Usurper came to claw at the castle walls, when they turned allies against each other and sacked the royal city, all those possibilities turned to ash.

Since that day, she was given only one path to walk, only one purpose for her existence: help her brother reclaim the throne.

Hans… he was charming with people, handsome, his hands always busy smoothing his clothes regardless if they were fine silk or dirty rags. He carried himself as a Prince should, talked like a Prince should, smiled and laughed and all those things that would have girls swooning all over the known world. To any who would meet him, he was the lucky Prince who survived a tragic fate and would one day see his glory reclaimed.

To her, he was a monster. And as much as she _hated_ herself for thinking that, she hated him even more.

"Dry your eyes, _dear_ sister." He sneered, fixing his tunic once more before turning away from the full length mirror. They stood- as they often did- in the small antechamber to their joined rooms. Unlike most times, though, they were waiting for the arrival of a powerful ally for Hans and… Anna's new _master_. "I wouldn't want the _Khaleesi_ to think I'm offering her a broken, pathetic slip of a girl, even though that's exactly what I'm doing." He puffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Savages. A blight on civilized society, perhaps, but I will ride them like the animals they are to regain my throne." He looked at her sidelong, a smile on his lips. "You should be proud of yourself. For once in your life, you'll actually serve a purpose, Anna."

Anna said nothing, eyes trained on the ground as she sat on one of the chairs in the room, wringing her hands in her lap. What he interpreted as nerves was actually his little sister reigning in her anger. There was some part of her that was scared, yes- terrified at the prospect of being used like a cow to barter at market, terrified that once she was sold, what remained of her spirit would be broken and trampled into nothingness. As much as she _wanted_ to be strong and face the _Khaleesi_ without that fear and disgust and resentment shining in her eyes and face, she couldn't muster it. When they were younger, Anna could pretend she'd grown up in this grand house, that Master Kai and Miss Gerda were her father and mother, and that she could wear her heart on her sleeve without a care.

In hindsight, her childhood games might be the death of her.

It took Hans years to arrange this… deal using Master Kai's numerous connections and his innate powers of persuasion. He would give the _Jesh Khaleesi_ , leader of the largest horde to ever roam the Dothraki Sea, his sister Anna as a bride and, in exchange, the powerful warlord would take her vast host across the sea and reclaim his throne. The Dothraki were known for being brutal warriors, unparalleled on horseback, proficient with sword and bow, relentless in their pursuit. What they lacked in armor and tactics, they made up for in blood thirsty rage.

Master Kai warned Hans he would need more than the _khalasar_ to retake his throne. Hans merely said it was the best his worthless sister would fetch.

"Stand up, wench!" Hans hissed as the heavy tromp of boots and the clinking of metal on metal grew louder down the hallway. "Do put on a show for your soon-to-be wife."

Anna rose to her feet, fighting the tremors wracking her body the whole way. Now there was a real fear setting in, one she tried her hardest to pretend wasn't there. She wasn't sure which weighed heavier on her mind: being given to some savage beast of a woman or the chance she might be rejected.

As soon as she acknowledged the latter as a possibility, her tremors calmed tremendously; across the sea, in the kingdom her bloodline conquered and claimed as their own centuries ago, a war waged that was tearing the kingdom apart due to the Usurper's incompetence. She didn't want to reclaim the throne for Hans' sake, no. She wanted to end that war and bring peace back to a people who had suffered just as long as she had. For them, she would play along with Hans' stupid games, even if only as a pawn.

No matter how much it made her sick.

Finally, the thudding of footfalls ceased and the door to the antechamber was opened, Master Kai stepping through wearing his most polite grin. As the Dothraki entered, she could see why the normally jovial man had to force his smile.

Each bore a weapon, heavily battered from use: a bow, a sword, a clawed whip. Each was a full head and some taller than Hans, and she barely reached his nose. Their skin was bronzed from the sun, black paint tracing intricate markings across their chests and arms, and they wore hide breeches and vests. Black hair hung from their heads and beards, an inky mess that matched their keen black eyes as they swept the room for any signs of danger, dotted with tiny, tinkling bells of varying colors.

Then the _Khaleesi_ entered.

If the Dothraki warriors were imposing for their physical stature, the _Khaleesi_ was imposing by sheer force of will. Her skin was slightly darker than Anna's but absolutely pale in comparison to her warriors, her hair so light it could almost pass for white, and her eyes were a crystal clear blue that pierced whatever- or whoever- they landed on. She was barely a head taller than Anna and wore vestments that matched those of her warriors… except they were this strange blue that was paler than the sky, like no animal hide Anna had ever seen or heard tales of, the breeches tight and the vest open down the center to reveal the gentle swell of her breasts. She bore the markings too, but in white paint that accented her lighter skin and hair, and had more bells woven through her thick braid than all three of her companions combined.

If her warriors were an inky abyss, she was a blinding light, but their eyes… despite the color, all of them had the same, intense, penetrating gaze.

Anna had never before faced such calm beauty before. She wondered what she looked like to the warlord: a frail wisp of a girl, with red hair like dragon fire tied in childish twin braids, eyes green as a jade stone, and freckles along her too white skin, wearing borrowed silk that hugged her diminutive form. She must look like a child before the woman despite being of age.

That probably didn't bode well for her.

She swallowed thickly, bowing her head. " _Jesh Khaleesi_."

Anna winced as she caught the slight movement Hans made with his hands; she'd forgotten how to greet the warlord, only remembering the woman's title.

Great first impression.

The _Khaleesi_ took a step closer, prompting Anna to lift her eyes and meet those piercing blue orbs. The woman was searching for something though Anna couldn't begin to imagine what. Whatever it was, whether she found it or not, the _Khaleesi_ merely grunted and turned.

She began issuing orders to the warriors, the words flowing from her mouth like water from a vase. As one of the warriors replied, Anna got the distinct impression that, while the Dothraki tongue wasn't her mother language, she was far more proficient than Anna could ever hope to be. The reply was rough and coarse, much like she'd expect of a people who lived and died fighting.

As the warrior who spoke left, Hans turned towards Master Kai. "What did she say? Will she take her?"

"Milord, if I may?" A man Anna had never seen before stepped forward; she hadn't even noticed when he'd entered the room. He wasn't Dothraki, his blond hair and brown eyes almost as telling as the kingdom armor he wore. "The _Khaleesi_ has ordered for the _khalasar_ to begin preparations for the ceremony. She wishes to be wed tomorrow."

"Tell the savage there _is_ no wedding if she fails to make her oath to me!" Hans' words sounded sweet as honey falling from his lips despite the venom lurking just beneath them. The _Khaleesi_ , apparently, couldn't understand Common, but anyone could understand tone.

The knight nodded warily before addressing the _Khaleesi_. The woman nodded, eyes lingering on Anna a moment before turning to face Hans and offering her hand. Hans eagerly shook it, a wide smile on his face and completely oblivious to the concern flashing across the knight's. The woman spoke again, her voice even, and the knight nodded.

"She says it's a deal; she takes your sister as her bride and she will give you your seat of power in return."

"Excellent." Hans breathed, hope for the future shining in his eyes. He offered his sister a smirk. "Be proud, wench. You've actually proved useful."

Anna didn't know which was stronger: her relief or her disgust.

* * *

Hans would often tell her the story of how their house fell. How the men stormed in, painting the walls with the blood of the loyal, how the screech of metal and the death cries of men made a symphony of horror. She wondered if the nightmares she had from time to time were her own memories breaking through the surface or her imagination lending life to the story. She tended to have a pretty active imagination as a child.

Either way, they terrified her. Hans said her fear made her weak, made Hans ashamed to call her his blood, for they were descendants of the dragon riders of old. Bathed in the flames of their mounts, their line was impervious to fire and fear and those things that struck deep into the souls of lesser men. She made the mistake once of pointing out how he was afraid too, afraid of never sitting the throne, afraid of being as worthless as he always told her she was.

That was the day she learned to fear her brother, to some extent.

Today was the day she wondered what fear even meant.

Dothraki weddings were long and violent affairs, to be sure. The knight made a grim joke of the affair being too dull until the bodies began piling up. Hans laughed; Anna didn't.

She sat beside the impassive _Jesh Khaleesi_ and tried her best not to fidget too much. Tried not to hum along with the tunes of the drums at the beginning. Tried not to move with the music as the dancers twirled around the fires. Tried not to faint as blood rushed to her cheeks when some of the men began having sex with the dancers, right there by the bonfire, taking them as if they were all animals. Tried not to lose the sparse contents of her stomach as blood spilled to the sand and the knight's supposed joke from earlier turned into prophecy.

Ser Kristoff explained that it was all part of the tradition, like that made it completely understandable, though he tended to shy away from watching any of it himself without being too obvious about it.

She averted her gaze as Hans got up and stalked closer to the festivities.

Anna flinched when the _Khaleesi_ 's voice pierced the thrum of drums, the chorus of voices, and the dull roar of so many people so close together under the night sky. Everything stopped, all eyes turning to her as she stood. She waited until Anna stood as well, following the woman as she approached the biggest bonfire. Everyone backed away a respectable distance as servants scrambled to and fro, assembling the next part of the night.

Anna's body was taut, tight as a drawn bowstring, but she did her best to follow the other woman's lead with some degree of grace.

Her first step, she tripped on her own wedding robe, stumbling until she regained her balance on the next step, a furious blush heating her face. Hans was glaring at her; Ser Kristoff was grinning; the _Khaleesi_ either didn't notice or didn't care.

Anna decided to take that as a good sign. The ceremony wasn't complete, so there was still room for error on her part. She couldn't remember what came next, her mind too focused on the final event: the bedding. The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon. Soon, it would disappear, night would fall, she would give herself to the _Khaleesi_ , and they would be wed. No turning back at that point; she just had to make it there.

The ends justified the means.

It still made her sick though.

"It's time for the presentation of the gifts." Kristoff whispered as he passed, a reassuring smile on his lips.

Anna fought to keep her composure; Master Kai had told her there were things she needed to do- specific things of cultural significance to the Dothraki- but she couldn't remember them. Not for the life of her.

She really wished her memory wouldn't vacate her when she actually needed it.

The first to approach her and the _Khaleesi_ were the three Dothraki warriors from the day before, each bearing a new version of the weapon they wielded. A whip, a sword, and a bow were offered to her and she accepted them with a mumbled thanks.

At their looks of surprise, she realized she'd done something wrong. As they looked to the warlord beside her, she realized there were consequences for her really bad memory.

But a firm word from the blonde halted whatever retribution might've been waiting for her in its tracks, curious glances met with a single nod. Apparently satisfied, the three took their leave while whispers ran rampant through the assembled _khalasar_ and guests.

The next to approach was Master Kai with a single ornate egg on a pillow.

"They say it's the last dragon egg, abandoned when its mother was slain," Master Kai said, handing the pillow to Anna. "It may just be an artist's rendering but I'm afraid it is the only thing of worth I have to offer as a wedding gift, Your Highness."

Anna smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "I appreciate it, Master Kai, and all you have done for me."

Next was Kristoff, on bended knee with his sword planted in the dirt. "I'm afraid all I can offer you is my sword, Princess Anna. I swear my allegiance to your blood, as a knight."

Anna nodded, aware he was most likely swearing his allegiance to her brother, who would be king once the throne was reclaimed. "Rise, Ser Kristoff."

There were others, many others, and the pile of gifts grew. Expensive silks, glittering jewelry, and ornate dresses, and they just kept coming, until they finally stopped and the _Khaleesi_ stepped forward, beckoning Kristoff over. To what end she wasn't sure, until she started speaking softly while Kristoff translated.

"She says the Dothraki revere the horse above all else," Kristoff said. "The _Khal_ , who leads the _khalasar_ , must ride the best mount, as a sign of status, just like the _Khaleesi_. To not ride is to lose all honor, all pride." He looked at her. "Can you ride?"

"No," Anna softly replied, ducking her head in shame as her hands tightened into fists in anger. She'd _wanted_ to ride, of course, but those were nothing more than daydreams of a child. She'd never actually had the chance to learn.

She was surprised when the _Khaleesi_ reached forward and gently lifted her head, firmly holding her chin until they were looking into each other's eyes. Her voice was still soft, a contrast to her intense gaze.

"Then he will be your teacher. You may name him whatever you desire, for he is yours and yours alone." Kristoff translated, though his words could never match the gentleness with which they were actually said, despite the harsh tongue used.

Stepping aside, the _Khaleesi_ beckoned across the bonfire, and the crowd parted as the most magnificent creature Anna had ever seen cantered closer, slowing to a walk before stopping a few feet away from her. His coat was pure white, blinding as the sun began to set and catching the orange glow of the sun and bonfire in his mane. His hooves were of the same blue as the _Khaleesi_ 's garb but it was his eyes that entranced Anna most. They were the softest color of lilac Anna had ever seen and she was drawn towards the stallion by the comfort she saw in them.

Slowly, she raised a hand, placing it on his head, between his eyes, just feeling: his breathing, his tiny motions, the tensing and relaxing of muscle as he blinked. He was hers, the first horse she'd ever touched and the first thing she'd ever owned.

"Star," she said, whispering the word reverently. The stallion snorted, pressing his head firmer against her hand. It was an acceptable name, she guessed. "His name is Star." She turned, noting the approving smile on Kristoff's face and the slightly surprised but genuinely happy smile on the _Khaleesi_ 's. "He is magnificent. Thank you."

The _Khaleesi_ strode forward, putting a hand on Star's shoulder and raising her voice for all to hear. " _Sheirak!"_

Their audience began whispering again, but excitedly as opposed to confused or wary. When Anna's confusion showed, the _Khaleesi_ touched her arm reassuringly, a small smile on her lips, but it was Kristoff who provided an answer.

" _Sheirak_ means star, Anna," he said, once again beside the two. "To the Dothraki, the stars of the night sky are a herd of fiery horses, galloping across the celestial plain and carrying the most valiant of the dead warriors into their next battle. The _khalasar_ considers this name a good omen."

Anna smiled, sighing in relief as she pet Star. Before she could really understand it, though, the _Khaleesi_ was picking her up and tossing her- that woman was stronger than Anna imagined by looking at her- onto the horse's back.

Slightly apprehensive, Anna tangled her fingers in Star's mane, legs clamping firmly onto the horse's sides. Her eyes sought the _Khaleesi_ 's in question, who was smiling softly at her and motioning for her to move. Unsure of what else to do, Anna turned to look where she might coax Star to go where there weren't any people she could hurt when she inevitably failed.

Not that she believed it when Hans said she couldn't do anything right; she was just pretty… cognizant of her lack of coordination at times… and her inexperience.

Star, however, took the motion as an order, and carefully wheeled around to begin at a soft trot, weaving between people while Anna merely hung on. She noticed people were actively moving out of her way now, clearing a path for her as Star continued, but she wanted this little demonstration over with sooner rather than later. Turning back towards the bonfire, Anna licked her lips and leaned forward.

Yes, that was it, Star was cantering now, and while she couldn't really say much for her technique, she wasn't being thrown off. That had to be a good sign.

She pulled up beside the Dothraki warlord and the knight, sitting back to bring Star to a halt.

The _Khaleesi_ was smiling in approval as Kristoff nodded. "Not bad, Your Highness."

"Thanks." Anna blushed slightly, making to dismount the horse when a hand against her calf stopped her. The _Khaleesi_ motioned for her own horse to be brought forth as Anna realized, with a sinking in her stomach, that the sky was dark. The sun had already set and Star was the last of her wedding gifts.

It was time for the bedding.

Another hand was laid on her opposite calf and Anna looked, finding Hans standing beside her with a smile. To anyone else, he looked kind and happy for his 'beloved' sister.

Not to Anna.

"Make sure you please the bitch, dearest sister. Because if she's _not_ satisfied by her purchase." He leaned in closer. "You are of more use to me dead."

Anna turned her gaze straight ahead, willing the boiling rage within her to settle. This was difficult enough for her to stomach; she didn't need him making things worse by threatening her about it. One day, she would lose her tenuous grip on her anger and punch him.

One day; not today.

Instead, she pretended her brother has said nothing more than words of encouragement as the stallion trailed after the _Khaleesi_ 's mount, the two winding their way into the grassy plain beyond the Dothraki camp.

It didn't take long for the _Khaleesi_ to find a spot she liked, stopping on the sloping side of a gentle hill that faced the open sea, the city port glimmering brightly in the distance. The other woman dismounted her horse, patting its side before directing it further down the hill. Anna hadn't noticed before but the _Khaleesi_ 's horse was slightly smaller and had the same coloring as Star.

Perhaps the two were related.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself and beat the anger down until it was just a memory, Anna swung one leg over the horse's rear, immediately realizing her mistake when she dropped to the ground. Well, she nearly hit the ground; her feet did, but before she could fully stumble to the grass, two arms were wrapped around her, holding her up until she could regain her feet.

As Star walked away to join the other horse, Anna's shoulders began to tremble as a barrage of emotions blasted through her. This powerful woman, to whom she was promised, was behind her, arms wrapped around her, ready to claim her, like an animal if her fellow Dothraki were any indication. She didn't feel afraid or nervous like most brides would feel before their bedding, at least not on a conscious level.

She felt anger.

She was angry at the Usurper for making this a possibility in the first place, at Hans for making it a reality, disgusted at herself for justifying this, for wanting this in order to help the smallfolk she'd probably never meet, shame for how vulnerable she felt out in this plain with nothing to shield her, and somewhere, underneath all that… she _was_ afraid.

She wasn't supposed to feel fear. But there it was, gnawing at her, with what was about to happen. Afraid this would be the moment whatever remained of her spirit, whatever stubborn streak she could lay claim to, would be crushed under the boots and hooves of the Dothraki warlord.

She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I'm scared." She'd never said the words before, not aloud. She wasn't meant to ever feel fear; her royal blood supposedly wouldn't allow it. If Hans had heard her, he would be furious, call her weak. Somehow, though, admitting the fear alleviated some of the pressure she felt weighing on her shoulders, tugging at her gut, as if the words themselves let some of her terror seep into the air around her.

"You needn't be." Anna's eyes snapped open, breath catching in her throat as the _Khaleesi_ gently turned her around, those piercing blue eyes as intent as ever, but with a gleam of gentle concern. In the early night, the woman was even more stunning than during the day.

"You speak Common," she said, the words barely above a whisper. Anna was shocked and felt alarm creeping its way into her head as she remembered all the things Hans had said within earshot of the powerful warlord, of her own muttered comments- mostly, asides to amuse herself, though not all were flattering- during the wedding. He couldn't have known, just as she, that the _Khaleesi_ understood them.

"I speak Common, yes, as well as Dothraki and Valyrian, both the Old Valyrian and the bastardized tongue they speak in the Free Cities. Honestly, I prefer Old Valyrian." The _Khaleesi_ smiled gently, taking Anna's hands in hers. Her hands were slightly rough, calluses developed from the handle of her sword and the string of her bow, from reigns and rope, from a life lived on horseback. Anna wondered what her own hands felt like to the warrior holding them. "You needn't be afraid of me. I have no intention of hurting you."

"It always hurts the first time," Anna replied without thinking, repeating the words she'd heard from the women who worked under Master Kai, words she'd heard from Miss Gerda herself as a warning.

The _Khaleesi_ frowned and Anna stiffened as she realized what she'd said. With a heavy sigh, the warlord turned away, releasing Anna's hands in favor of waving one in front of her. To Anna's shock, a small patch of blue appeared before her eyes from nowhere, the same blue as the _Khaleesi_ 's clothes, and the woman settled down on the patch, looking up at the stars above with her hands linked behind her head.

Anna waited for an order, an invitation, something to indicate what she should do next. After a few minutes with nothing but the horses' soft movements as the only sound, the _Khaleesi_ spoke.

"In two or three hours, we will return to camp. Everyone will either be too drunk to notice us or too busy attending to their own needs to care. Take what gifts you can- the weapons, the silks, the jewelry- and ride to the port. There will be a shop with a lit lantern in the front window, near the tavern. He'll pay half-value, but he doesn't ask questions. Sell him everything you take with you, including Star, and in the morning, you can buy passage on the first boat leaving." The _Khaleesi_ sighed again. "I will be forced to make an appearance to my bloodriders by midday, or else they will come looking for me. At that point, your absence may be noted, so I suggest you find a boat by then at the latest."

"And go where? To do what?" Anna took a few tentative steps towards the woman. "I… I can't go out on my own. I have nothing- no skills, no… knowledge." This couldn't fall apart now. Not when she was so close to accomplishing the one thing she could to help her people. "I'm stupid, I'm useless, I'm clumsy, I'm-"

"I don't believe any of that."

The redhead mentally cursed herself. She hadn't meant to resort to repeating Hans' words. She really needed to break her habit of saying the first thing to come to mind. "Look, I have no use other than returning my family to our seat of power." Anna stated firmly, her frustration mounting as it became harder and harder to keep her anger in check.

"Do you believe your brother will make a good king?"

That broke it.

"Of course not," she replied without thinking, surprised the words actually left her mouth. Apprehension chewed at the back of her mind but her anger was stronger, and it finally found an outlet. "He doesn't care about the people; he blames them for not overthrowing the Usurper and returning us to our home."

"And you don't?" The _Khaleesi_ turned her head slightly, looking up at her from her reclined position.

Anna groaned. "The smallfolk don't care who sits the throne! All they care about is keeping food on the table for their families and ale in their bellies to help through troubled times- and rightfully so! Politics are for nobles who have nothing better to fret over." She clenched her fists. "That's part of his problem though- he's spiteful and shortsighted; he wants to put people to the sword for not defending the crown but all that'll do is foster more enmity among the nobles! The smallfolk won't see it as justice; they'll see it as tyranny."

The other woman laughed. "You are very astute for someone as stupid as you claim to be." The _Khaleesi_ sat up, looking at Anna over her shoulder. "If your brother is unfit to rule, why must you help him?"

Anna bit her lip. She'd asked herself that question numerous times and there was only one answer she could ever come up with: "What choice do I have?"

The _Khaleesi_ nodded slowly, eyes trailing along the shoreline before returning to Anna. "We must pass time one way or another. May I tell you a story?"

Anna blinked but nodded, coming closer as the woman waved a hand, the patch of blue expanding enough for Anna to settle down next to her. She joined the warlord, both watching the sky above, Anna's hands resting on her stomach over the thin wedding robes. Whatever she was lying on, it was cool, enough of a contrast to the warm summer air that she shivered a few times before her body heat seemed to sink into it, warming her spot just enough.

"Over ten years ago, there was a little girl. The Dothraki would call her a Lamb Girl, for her parents were but simple herders of sheep, who knew nothing of horses or war or fighting. She loved her parents very much but they feared for her, for she was _maegi_ \- a witch. They loved her too, of course, but they forced her to keep her powers hidden, said it would bring unwanted attention, and they were peaceful people… but, in the end, it was not the girl's magic that brought misfortune upon them." The _Khaleesi_ sighed. "Her mother was beautiful you see- so beautiful that she caught the eye of a scheming Magister. The Magister was a craven man who relied on others to attain what he desired. He hired men to take the girl's mother and they were vicious, relentless beasts. But they found the girl first."

The _Khaleesi_ 's words were even and smooth, as Anna expected, but there was just enough hiding beneath her tone to hint at lingering sadness and bitterness.

"She fled and hid as they slaughtered her flock, unable to use her magic for fear of upsetting her parents and knowing no other way to defend herself. When she felt the men were gone she went in search of her parents, but her mother was gone, her father dead, and her house was still burning. The Lamb Girl lost everything that day. But she knew who was responsible and she possessed power they did not know about or understand, and she wanted her mother back."

Anna looked over at the woman, noting the anger churning in her eyes.

"She used her magic to summon a monstrous horse of snow and ice, chasing after the men who took her mother. She followed them to the edge of the sea and, from the shore, she could see the Magister's estate on a small island. But the girl knew nothing of combat or what she could do to save her mother, so she waited, practicing her craft and praying to any god listening to send her help."

"What happened?"

"Someone heard her prayer." The _Khaleesi_ blinked at the sky before turning to look at Anna. "She was not alone on the shore. The Magister was a greedy man and he wanted all he thought was beautiful. He glimpsed another beautiful woman and had her taken as well, for he believed none could attack him on his island estate. He was partially right. The other woman he took was promised as a bride to a _Khal_ , who drove his _khalasar_ to the sea but couldn't cross it. The Dothraki have a nearly unshakable fear of the sea, of any water their horses will not drink, but he refused to return to the plains, demanding to fight the Magister. Dothraki are not necessarily territorial, for they roam the Dothraki Sea without recognition of boundaries, but they do not steal nor do they abide thieves. Of course, their scouts found the girl- they called her _maegi,_ and sought to destroy her, but her horse of snow and ice stayed them. Their mounts did not balk at the unnatural creature."

"The Dothraki revere the horse above all else." Anna repeated the words and the _Khaleesi_ nodded.

"A slave was brought forth to translate and the girl made a deal with the _Khal_ : she would make the poison water solid, allow the horses to cross that he might defeat the craven milk men, and he could have whatever he wanted from the castle _except_ the girl's mother. That was her only condition. The _Khal_ agreed sealed the deal with a handshake." The _Khaleesi_ smiled bitterly. "The little girl honored her word. She froze the churning sea and layered it with snow that the horses crossed. The ice weakened the stone walls and the wooden doors as the _Khal_ and his warriors, plus the little girl on her own steed, charged forth. The Magister never stood a chance. Cowards rarely do."

Silence stretched between them before Anna quietly broke it. "That's not the end of the story… is it?"

"No." The _Khaleesi_ returned her gaze skyward. "When the Magister and his men were slain, the _Khal_ and his warriors began reaping their rewards. He took his bride and his bloodriders were given the girl's mother as a gift from the _Khal_. To the Dothraki, promises are made in blood or not at all, especially when dealing with outsiders, a child and a girl besides. The girl… was furious." The _Khaleesi_ swallowed, drawing a shaky breath. "In her rage, she killed the _Khal_. The bloodriders, who are sworn to avenge their _Khal_ if he dies in battle, killed her mother and tried to kill her, but they failed and joined their _Khal_ in a bloody heap. Then, she grieved." The _Khaleesi_ blinked furiously, as if fighting back tears. "She grieved for her mother and her father. She grieved for her former life."

Anna turned her gaze away, looking to the stars and waiting for the story to continue. She pretended to hear nothing aside from the horses in the distance.

When the story began again, the _Khaleesi_ 's voice sounded as strong as before, if a little quieter. "When she was done with her sorrow, she led the remainder of the warriors back across the poison water, to their camp. There, she was faced with a choice: she could return to her people, find someone to take her in, and be the Lamb Girl hiding her magic from the world, or she could take a chance and fight for a place where her gift would not be reviled. She asked to join the _khalasar_ as a warrior, seeing as she had her own horse and took the former _Khal_ 's sword as her own. One of the _kos_ left to form his own _khalasar_ when she made her request but the other two, wary of her power over snow and ice and horses, determined they should take her to see the _dosh khaleen_ \- widowed _khaleesi_ who become seers and reside in the Dothraki city, Vaes Dothrak."

"What did they tell you?"

"That I was _Yalli ki Mai ki Krazaaj_ \- the Child of the Mother of Mountains. The _dosh khaleen_ believe I have the spirit of the Mother within me, that my magic is an expression of the great power bestowed upon me by the Great Stallion. I am no longer _maegi_ to the Dothraki; I am _azhasavva_ \- a blessing. From my blood shall be born the greatest _Khal_ the world will ever see, the Stallion who Mounts the World." The _Khaleesi_ laughed lightly. "Personally, I think they're just blind old bats with nothing better to do than make up stories. Still, with their blessing and reverence, I was named _Jesh Khaleesi_ , and the two _kos_ who brought me to Vaes Dothrak- Chafka and Eyelke, the ones who hold the _arakh_ and bow respectively- became my bloodriders."

"What about the one with the whip? What's his name?"

"Vorsaka- he was the son of another _Khal_ who was slain by the _Khal_ I killed. There were rumors the duel was questionable, so Vorsaka went to avenge his father. When he learned that I slayed the _Khal_ he sought, he swore his life to me and became my third bloodrider."

Anna sat up on her elbows, curiosity written across her features. "Why tell me all this?"

"Partly because no one outside my _khalasar_ knows the story and I have an affinity for breaking traditions." She laughed. "Or maybe because… I've never told anyone before. I've wanted to, yes, but… I've never had anyone to listen."

With a small smile, Anna reached over and lightly touched the _Khaleesi_ 's arm, receiving a smile in return before the woman continued.

"But it's mainly because I understand the choice you face: on one hand, you could strike out on your own, make choices for yourself, defy what was thrust upon you, and on the other, you could do exactly what you've always believed you must." The _Khaleesi_ raised her hand, blue and white light swirling around her palm and fingers, entrancing Anna. "I was told my magic was wrong- an abomination, to be hidden away." She closed her fist around the wisps of light. "That's why I couldn't go back to tending a herd. I was tired of hiding something that was part of me. Now, it is the right by which I choose for myself what I will do, where I will go. It is my power and my strength and it gives my _khalasar_ hope."

With a smile, Anna looked to the stars above. "You know- well, actually, you probably don't, because you're not from the Seven Kingdoms and all, and-" She cut herself off and gave a small chuckle. She was no fool; the _Khaleesi_ 's story was meant to waste time and to break the tension between them, and it worked beautifully, to the point she apparently could ramble in front of the woman without immediately dying of embarrassment. "Anyway… according to legends, I'm a descendant of the dragon masters. I'm not supposed to feel fear or be burned by fire- that's why we're called the Firemanes. I'm supposed to be a dragon in human form, fierce and powerful, a great warrior." Her gaze fell to her lap. "My brother, though, says I have none of the old blood in me, that I'm a disgrace. Every time he does, I think to myself… who is the one who's actually doing something, sacrificing something, to win back our home? I was prepared to give myself- _all_ of myself- to another for a chance to stop the war. What has he done? What does he plan to do? Nothing but expect others to give him what he believes he deserves." She sighed, turning towards the _Khaleesi_ with a soft smile. "But you don't plan on ever crossing the sea, do you?"

"I hadn't planned on it." The _Khaleesi_ grimaced. "Your brother does not listen to wise counsel and refuses to learn the traditions of others. For the Dothraki, all things of importance in a person's life take place under the open sky. To call me into a _room_ in a _city_ and haggle like I'm some _merchant_." She scoffed, shaking her head. "No. My promise to him was not valid and I have no intention of ever giving him a crown. Besides, I abolished the practice of slavery within my _khalasar_ years ago. A _person_ cannot be bought, sold, or traded. We have servants, yes, but not slaves; they stay with us because we feed them, clothe them, house them, and they all render a service in return. Therefore, he couldn't _give_ me his sister in exchange for anything." The _Khaleesi_ shifted uncomfortably, turning her head to look away from Anna. "Which is also why I offer you the chance to escape. I intended to merely refuse his offer and relish the look upon his face, for I am not to be _summoned_ like some errand boy, but…" The irritation building in her voice faded, her face smoothing out suddenly. "Then I came face-to-face with the woman he wished to give me- this beautiful woman, who wore her heart on her sleeve and held fire in her eyes, standing before me like one facing the gallows, ready to embrace that fate. And I saw a chance for something good to come out of it all." Blue eyes focused on her once more. "The fire of the dragon… I could see it in your eyes when we met and every moment since. You desire freedom. I seek to give it to you." She sighed and turned away again. "Yet, the ceremony was done with sincerity. If you remain with the _khalasar_ , you will be considered my wife. I wish-"

"I'm actually okay with that."

"-that I-" The _Khaleesi_ sat up and turned to Anna, searching to see if she'd heard correctly. "I-I'm sorry, I must… be confused."

Anna giggled. "No, I mean it." She faced the shocked woman with a sincere smile. "You've shown me more kindness in the day I've known you than anyone else in my entire life, save for Master Kai and Miss Gerda. Why would I throw that away so quickly?" Anna tilted her head back, watching the stars begin to twinkle in the night sky. "Kindness… is hard to find in this world." Anna said, biting her lip. "Did… did you mean what you said? That you could see the fire of the dragon inside me?"

"I see it right now, plain as day," the _Khaleesi_ replied with a soft smile, reaching out to trail her fingertips along Anna's arm. "I can feel it when I touch you. I am _Jesh Khaleesi_ , remember?" At Anna's confused expression, she continued. " _Jesh_ means ice- my title, literally, is Ice Queen. I can see the fire burning in your eyes, feel it when I touch your skin." She tilted her head slightly. "You think I speak to everyone so freely? I have built walls, tall and strong, as a _Khaleesi_ must, but they are made of the same ice as my magic. Just by meeting you, they have melted. You are _zhavorsa_ \- dragon."

" _Zhavorsa_." Anna tried the word, finding the pronunciation difficult. It took repeating it several times- listening intently as the _Khaleesi_ broke it into syllables- before she got it right. "Will you teach me Dothraki?"

"I'll teach you whatever you wish to learn, uh..." The _Khaleesi_ coughed, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "This is a little embarrassing… I don't believe anyone ever told me your name."

She laughed at the _Khaleesi_ 's embarrassment. "Anna. My name is Anna."

"Oh, that's so… strange," the _Khaleesi_ said, shaking her head. "After hearing so many Dothraki names, to hear another is… weird. But lovely. My name is Elsa."

"And you're saying my name is strange?" Anna laughed as Elsa shrugged.

"It's a little strange hearing it myself." The _Khaleesi_ \- Elsa admitted with a bit more honest shock than she'd intended, if her blush was anything to go by. "In my defense, no one calls me Elsa. They all call me by my title, just as no Dothraki will call you Anna besides me."

"What will they call me?"

" _Khal_." Elsa ran a hand through her hair. "When you accepted the weapons my bloodriders gave you, I had to think quick to keep them from thinking you were being disrespectful. Recognizing you as _Khal_ gives you the right to the weapons… but it comes at a price." She looked at Anna with a smirk. "You must become a strong warrior, Anna. The _Khal_ is supposed to be the greatest warrior in the _khalasar_. You will need to kill men and win your own bells. You will need to learn to ride as a warrior. If you don't, someone will try to kill you, to take your place." Her lips drew into a tight frown. "Not that I'd let them, of course."

Anna nodded, her gaze drifting to the sea. Across the water, a war still waged. "Elsa…" She waited a moment but didn't look at the other woman, not yet. "My kingdom still needs a ruler, one more concerned with the people than with petty grudges and old debts. I'm not asking you to help my _brother_ claim the throne… but I can't stand by while my people die." She turned her head, meeting the _Khaleesi_ 's gaze. "Is there anything _I_ can offer you in exchange for your help?"

Elsa regarded her for a moment before flicking her wrist, a decorative but deadly sharp knife made entirely of ice appearing in her left hand. Opening her right, she drew the blade across, bright red blood welling in its shallow wake. As she finished, she offered the knife, handle first, to Anna, allowing the blood to collect in her cupped palm.

"Make this blood oath with me, Anna Firemane, _zhavorsa anni_. I, Elsa, _Jesh Khlaeesi,_ pledge to you and you alone that I will take my _khalasar_ across the poison water to the land of your father, that I will wage war upon the enemies you deem fit to consider, and that I will win back your throne." She lowered her eyes as Anna took the knife. "All I ask in return is… your companionship… only until the throne is yours."

Anna looked at the blade made of ice and opened her right hand. She was right handed, so cutting with her left was a bit awkward, but she managed to draw the blade across, her own bright red blood springing forth from the cut. Looking up, she saw the hint of fear hiding just behind Elsa's eyes. In that moment, a few questions crossed her mind. What did she have to be afraid of? Why did it strike her now? Had any in the _khalasar_ ever seen their _Jesh Khaleesi_ so… vulnerable? The last one sparked understanding in Anna and she offered her bloody hand as she spoke.

"I, Princess Anna of the Seven Kingdoms, accept your terms, Elsa, _Jesh Khaleesi_ of the Dothraki." The two grasped hands, Anna suppressing a shiver as the _Khaleesi_ 's much cooler blood mixed with her own. "I'm your wife now, Elsa; I would've been your companion regardless."

The blonde shrugged, her voice soft. "It was the only thing I could think of… the only thing I want."

Anna smiled, her left hand cupping the other woman's cheek as she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips. It was Anna's first kiss and it was soft, gentle…

Loving.

She pulled back and Elsa placed another kiss- just as gentle- on her forehead, smiling as her left hand joined her right holding Anna's. Cold, chilling air encircled her hand, and something wet that _wasn't_ blood swept across her palm, but when the _Khaleesi_ released her hand, Anna found only the cut remained, with the exception of lingering, dried streaks of blood trapped in the grooves of her hand. It wasn't bleeding anymore and slightly numb, probably thanks to whatever magic Elsa used.

"We can head back whenever you want." Elsa smiled. "No one will notice if we sneak back a little early."

"Isn't there something we're supposed to do first?" Anna raised a brow, lips curling into a smirk as the _Khaleesi_ 's eyes grew wide, obviously a bit flustered.

She regained her composure quickly though. "We don't have to, if you don't-"

"I'm the one bringing it up." Anna pointed out with a chuckle. "Besides, doesn't… that come with the companion package?"

"No." Elsa scowled, shaking her head. "My terms… I merely ask for someone to… talk to, as a friend. Even with the blessings of the _dosh khaleen_ and the strength of my magic, I must be careful what I do and say. If I am perceived as weak, there are consequences. I… don't have many opportunities to make friends." She shook her head again. "You've already destroyed my walls, _zhavorsa_ , with your very presence. I feel like I can… relax around you. You're a great listener."

Anna snorted, reaching out to take Elsa's uninjured hand in hers. "Are you saying you are completely _adverse_ to the idea?"

"Of course not," Elsa replied a little too quickly, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "What I mean is, I- Hold on." She cleared her throat, meeting Anna's gaze. She took a moment to gather herself before speaking, all the while her eyes shone brilliantly with the sincerity of her words. "Anna, I do… want you, yes, I do. You're a beautiful woman, you have a kind heart, you are loyal, and you are brave. Yes, I very much _want_ to… couple with you but I _refuse_ to coerce you into reciprocating that or subjecting yourself to it on my account." The warlord let out a breathy chuckle. "I have embraced the Dothraki as my own people in many ways but this… in this, I'm still the Lamb Girl. I will not force you."

"Then you're giving me a choice and I choose you." Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's captive hand. "Call me sentimental, but I'd like to give myself to someone who cares about me… and I believe you do."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Then it'll be perfect," Anna replied. "Have you, uh… have you-?"

"No, but I'm something of a… visual learner," Elsa said, wincing slightly.

Anna's brows furrowed in confusion before smoothing out as she remembered the scene around the bonfire. Right, that was normal for the Dothraki. That would probably make things easier.

She glanced up at the stars twinkling overhead as she reflected on everything that was said. Anna couldn't remember the last time she was deemed an active participant of something important. Hans always relegated her to a role or a decoration- present but never expected to contribute to a conversation- and Master Kai and Miss Gerda never attempted to burden her with anything, least of all responsibility. But now she was _Khal_ \- King, to rule the _khalasar_ beside the beautiful, kind blonde. There were expectations for her, ones that she could try for without fear of failure. Elsa would protect her… but she could learn to protect Elsa too.

Where before the wedding she had seen only an existence mired by her role as a bargaining chip, now she had opportunities spread before her; she could learn to fight, to ride, to govern, to speak other languages. For the first time in forever- if ever- Anna was given a choice- not just _a_ choice, _many_ choices.

But that wasn't all.

This was no fairytale like the ones she entertained herself with when Hans' words dug too deep as a child; she did not love Elsa. Truly, she'd never considered another woman as a romantic option before her brother came up with this scheme, and then it seemed out of reach. Love was not in Anna's future but it could find purchase in her dreams, and she believed herself content with that. Now, here was this gorgeous woman who could be cold as the ice she created or soft as snow, and this woman cared about her, had taken up her cause, asking nothing for herself except a friend.

So… perhaps it _was_ a bit out of reciprocation that she wanted this to happen, to establish this connection between them. To give back to someone who almost gave up so much for her. While she might not understand the inner workings of Dothraki society, she'd heard enough about them- and about rulers in general- to understand that having a wife… run off wasn't exactly something one could recover from easily. The _Khaleesi_ fought very hard to remain in her position, had overcome great adversity to get there, and could've potentially thrown it all away for what? Anna's _freedom_?

Elsa could take any she desired, man or woman, whenever she so chose if what Anna understood and saw of Dothraki culture was any indication. Yet, here they were. The _Khaleesi_ was asking, not taking. She wasn't one of many for the warlord; she would be the first.

That… sounded too much like the love she'd only ever dreamed about to walk away from, to turn her back on.

Without another word, Anna reached to remove the wedding robe but Elsa's hands caught her wrist, her hold firm but gentle.

"Please… let me," Elsa said in a reverential whisper, eyes meeting Anna's. She merely nodded, allowing her _Khaleesi_ to close the distance between them, lips pressing together. This kiss was more insistent than the first but Anna didn't mind; it lit something deep within her, something she never had the nerve to pursue before. When they separated, Elsa brushed their noses together, and Anna stared into the depths of her eyes. "If you become uncomfortable, let me know. I will stop."

Anna giggled, tapping another kiss to the other woman's lips. "The widely feared _Jesh Khaleesi_ is a big softie at heart, isn't she?"

"Only for her _zhavorsa_."

Elsa drew herself up on her knees, gently pressing against Anna's shoulders until she was laying on her back, the blonde looming over her. She shivered again, the icy patch cool against her skin, but at this point even the night air was too cool as her body began burning with an unfamiliar heat. Elsa's fingertips lightly grazed her calves, trailing down gently to slip off her simple shoes and they were tossed away- which was a little odd, seeing as she didn't want to return to the _khalasar_ barefoot, even if she wasn't walking back. Her attention was diverted away from her lack of footwear, though, as the blonde began working her way up, light touches exploring the redhead's flesh, nonsensical paths being traced across her skin.

Anna did her best not to squirm, though she did laugh a few times when a particularly ticklish spot was found by questing fingers just behind her knee, prompting a warm smile from Elsa.

"You're beautiful, Anna." The words were a breathy exhalation, raising goose bumps as they drifted across her skin.

"You're gorgeous," she replied, meeting the other woman's gaze as the blonde moved up her body, one hand slipping beneath her wedding robe. The touch was still gentle but insistent, tugging the cloth open and tracing along her stomach.

Anna could see in those blue orbs how the woman's patience was losing to her desire, eye becoming darker as her touch moved higher, tracing the tender underside of her breast. Elsa shifted her weight, freeing her other hand to explore with its twin, palming Anna's breasts. Though the touch was as soft and exploratory still, she could feel the callouses along the other woman's palms as she squeezed the tender flesh, fingers stroking over the skin, thumbs sweeping over quickly stiffening buds. The ministrations brought a moan from deep within Anna's chest, surprising both of them as it filled the night air.

" _Zhavorsa anni_." Elsa leaned in, wrapping her lips over one hardened nipple and flicking it with her tongue. The action brought another moan forth and Anna tangled one hand in blonde strands, encouraging her to continue.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, tilting her head back as her nerves were set aflame, back arching as the blonde alternated between flicking her tongue and sucking before switching to her other breast and paying it the same attention. She never realized how sensitive her nipples were, never bothered with exploring her own body as thoroughly as Elsa was doing now, but the sensation was amazing, calling to a primal need deep in her belly. "Ka- _Khaleesi_."

The blonde groaned in response, rolling one swollen bud with her thumb and forefinger as her teeth barely scraped the other, prompting another moan at the rough treatment. Anna raked her fingernails against Elsa's scalp, pulling her tighter against her chest and thoroughly mussing her hair in the process. Elsa neither cared nor seemed to notice, her attention focused solely on peppering Anna's chest with kisses and nips, returning to her nipples only when the surrounding flesh was covered in tiny marks and trails of saliva.

Anna was enraptured at the devotion being paid to her chest, idly wondering what sparked the blonde's fascination with that section of her anatomy, if Elsa's own breasts were as tender and responsive to such ministrations. The idea of returning the favor, of running her hands along the other woman's skin and learning her just as thoroughly, stoked the fire burning within her, heightening her arousal. Her hips rolled, seeking for some form of friction as yet another moan burst through her lips. She needed something _more_ but had little idea what it was or how to ask for it from the warlord hovering over her, just that she wanted Elsa to experience the delight coursing through her at that moment.

Apparently, the motion was all the signal Elsa needed. With notable reluctance she pulled away, but not before latching onto the top of one breast, biting hard enough to leave a lasting mark and soothing the wound with her tongue. Anna bit her lip, whimpering as the blonde receded from atop her, hands pushing the robe from her shoulders.

The robe fell open completely as Elsa coaxed her into sitting up, slipping the garment from around her before throwing it away from them entirely. Again, she thought it odd but did not question the _Khaleesi_ , especially not when she was prompted to roll onto her stomach. Every guiding touch was restrained, firmly positioning her as Elsa wanted and fueled by an urgency spurned on by the arousal Anna could see turning those piercing blue eyes dark as the night sky.

A hand on her hip pulled her to her knees while the other was laid on her back, keeping Anna on her elbows. She remembered, vaguely, that this was the norm for the Dothraki, as animalistic as it seemed, but there was one piece missing. Or so she thought.

"Stay like this," Elsa said, her voice rough with want, her hands leaving Anna's skin completely for the first time since they began.

Anna groaned and shivered as the wind gently caressed her heated skin. She felt exposed- had anticipated such given what she'd seen at the wedding- but she obeyed regardless, waiting for the blonde's touch to return. Patience wasn't one of her strong points, though, and when she felt the distinct, icy chill of Elsa's magic brushing the aching heat between her legs, she couldn't resist. She glanced over her shoulder, jaw dropping slightly at the sight that met her gaze.

Elsa had discarded her vest, revealing a myriad of pale scars that littered her torso and breasts a bit heavier than Anna's. Her gaze, however, was directed lower, to the apex of the blonde's thighs where her breeches had been pulled away to reveal soft blonde curls and, just below that…

"After their premonition, I met with the _dosh khaleen_ ," Elsa said, having noticed Anna's stare, her attention focused on bending her magic to her will. "I had to prove myself capable of both bearing the Stallion _and_ siring him. Otherwise, I would've been given to the strongest _Khal_." One hand fell limp at her side, the other wrapping around the finished product of her magic: a phallus made of ice that stemmed from within the confines of her breeches. Stroking her fingers over it, Elsa inspected her work as she continued speaking. "I used my magic to create this. It satisfied the _dosh khaleen_ 's conditions." She looked up, meeting Anna's gaze with a shy smile that barely hid her hunger. "May I?"

Anna bit her lip and nodded, facing forward again and bracing herself for the cold invasion into her core. "You may."

She expected the penetration to follow swiftly now that permission was given but Elsa surprised her, shuffling forward splaying her hands across her lower back. The blonde's touch traced up her spine, settling on her shoulders and gripping them firmly. The motion brought their hips closer, the tip of the ice shaft brushing the inside of her thigh.

" _Zhavorsa anni_ , if you'd rather-"

" _Khaleesi_." Anna reached up, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing gently. "I'm sure."

Elsa hesitated a moment before planting a soft kiss to the base of her neck, pressing against her back as her arms wrapped around Anna's body. Anna gasped, arching up against the toned body above her as one hand filled itself with her breast and the other traced lower, down her stomach to comb through copper curls. Supporting their combined weight on her knees and elbows, Anna whimpered as the blonde began exploring her core with two fingers, brushing lightly over her clitoris to delve into her slick folds, coating themselves in wetness before returning to stroke the bundle of nerves. Elsa's mouth was busy pressing kisses against her shoulder, nipping at her neck, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of her ear before repeating the process.

It was driving Anna wild.

Her fingers first tried to dig into the sheet of ice beneath her as Elsa touched her but curled into fists when she couldn't find purchase. She quietly gasped and groaned with each stroke through her folds and squeeze of her breast. When the blonde shifted closer, pressing her hips flush against Anna's, she could feel the ice shaft pressing against her skin and moaned at the contact, muscles she'd never imagined having suddenly contracting as anticipation coursed through her. A single fingertip dipped into her entrance, testing her, and she pushed back against the tentative penetration eagerly.

"Elsa, please." She was beginning to pant, less from exertion on her part and more from the tumultuous sensations coursing through her body, nerves from head to toe responding to the ministrations of the _Khaleesi_.

The breathless plea worked and Anna had to choke back a groan of disappointment as Elsa receded, moving one hand to Anna's hip while the other, presumably, took hold of the shaft and guided it. Anna gasped at the cool touch of the tip to her slick folds, her hips jumping subconsciously, torn between pulling closer to the intrusion and pulling away. Elsa's hand kept her steady though, squeezing gently as the shaft split the lips of her vulva and pressed firmly against her entrance.

It was cold, at first, but the ice was adjusting to her heat just as swiftly as before, and she couldn't pretend like the temperature difference wasn't at least a little arousing on its own. As it slipped inside, pressed against her inner walls, filled her, Anna could just barely make out Elsa muttering something to herself in a language that wasn't Common or Dothraki, the syllables rolling together smoothly in a reverential tone.

Anna groaned as her attention was pulled back to the movement of the shaft as it pushed deeper. It wasn't painful, not yet, but as Elsa's other hand came to her hip, she readied herself for the worst. Rather than slamming into her, the blonde began rocking her hips while keeping Anna's steady, pushing the shaft deeper before each retreat. Discomfort slowly gave way to the growing need for more, deeper, harder- a primal desire she could barely articulate aside from whimpering as she tried to match Elsa's rhythm. Even pushing against the _Khaleesi_ 's superior strength was adding to her arousal, the helplessness that would've irritated her in any other situation taking on new meaning as the first shooting pains emanated from somewhere deep within her. She registered them in the back of her mind but paid them little attention as Elsa rocked her hips a bit faster, keeping the thrusts shallow.

Frustrated, Anna pushed back, hard, and was surprised when Elsa didn't try to stop her, pressing herself forward until their hips her flush. The pain she anticipated was there, like a drop of blood in water- distinguishable for only a moment before dissipating into nothingness. Their hips stilled, flush against one another, Elsa's grip firm once more as her body adjusted.

"Anna?"

"I'm fine." Anna smiled over her shoulder as Elsa leaned against her, accepting the kiss pressed against the corner of her mouth. "Nice trick."

"I'm a well-read savage," the blonde replied, shifting her hips slightly. Anna would've laughed under different circumstances; instead she groaned, shuddering as her inner muscles worked of their own volition and clamped down on the shaft buried within her, pulsing around it. "How do you feel?"

Anna whimpered as Elsa continued her small motions, feeling herself stretch to accommodate the shaft, the extension of the blonde's body that was buried so deeply within her own. "Amazing."

Elsa pressed another kiss just beneath her ear, filling her hands with Anna's breasts once more.

"But I guess it can get better." Anna muttered, her head falling forward slightly as a moan was ripped from her throat, Elsa pinching both nipples and sending another spark of arousal through her body.

As the blonde receded, Anna held her breath, excitement coursing through her as her hips were grasped once more. The shaft withdrew from within her slowly until it almost left her completely. She felt the loss acutely but refrained from embarrassing herself too much; she trusted the _Khaleesi_ to return, to fill her, and she was right. Elsa pushed back in until their hips were flush, too slow to be satisfying but faster than the first time.

She understood the blonde was trying to be gentle, purposefully restraining herself, but she didn't care at that moment. Her body quickly adapted to the intrusion, welcomed it, and she needed more. Luckily, she had an idea on how to coax Elsa into being a bit rougher. " _Khaleesi anni_ , please!"

Anna grinned in triumph at the animalistic growl that answered her just before she got exactly what she wanted. Elsa thrust into her roughly, barely giving pause before doing it again, setting a deliciously quick pace that drew moans from Anna's lips effortlessly.

Deep in her belly, Anna could feel some sort of pressure building with each thrust, fueled by the quiet grunts and groans falling from Elsa's lips. Then Elsa released her hips, leaning forward to plant a hand firmly on the ground while the other found its way between her legs, one finger pressing against her clit.

"Elsa!" Anna shut her eyes against the spike of pleasure, jaw falling slack as she was free to push back against the thrusts drilling deep into her core. She was reaching her breaking point; she could feel it approaching as Elsa started thrusting faster.

It was hard for her to keep up. It felt like the breath was being driven out of her lungs.

But she didn't want it to stop.

Elsa's lips, teeth, and tongue were suddenly assaulting the base of her neck and it was all she could do not to collapse to the ground. She could feel each growl and groan as it rumbled through the blonde's chest, pressed tightly against her back, and into her skin as Elsa paid close attention to the spot she'd chosen. She nipped and bit, not hard enough to draw blood and soothing the wounds instantly with a cool tongue.

Then, a moment of synchronicity; the _Khaleesi_ bit her neck, pressed harder against her clit, and thrust deep inside her, all at once. Anna could take the onslaught of sensation no more and cried out as she was thrown rather bodily over the edge.

Her inner walls clamped down on the shaft still moving within her, albeit at a much kinder pace, every other muscle in her body working against each other as the waves of her first orgasm washed over her, leaving little besides pleasant, warm tingling in their wake. Her muscles twitched, particularly her inner walls still pulsing around the shaft that slid in and out of her.

Elsa was still moving, still seeking her own release, and though she was sensitive from her own peak, Anna couldn't begrudge her finding such a pleasant end. She whimpered, softly, trying to will her body into assisting the blonde, meeting her thrusts once more, but her energy was spent with her climax.

Then, whatever resolve the blonde had seemed to break as she started thrusting more insistently, both hands on Anna's hips as she focused solely on reaching her end.

Gathering up her wits, Anna did the only thing she could think of: she spoke, voice rough from panting. "Yes, _Khaleesi anni._ Elsa _anni_."

Elsa cursed in the tongue Ana couldn't identify and roughly pulled out, leaving her groaning at the loss.

And promptly shrieking in surprise, her entire body shivering as she suddenly felt freezing cold along her back, almost directly on her spine. "What was _that_? Did you just dump _snow_ on me?"

The reply that answered her as she rolled onto her side in an effort to get whatever it was off her back was a jumbled mess, too many languages meshed together for her to pick any one word out. After taking a moment to collect herself, Elsa finally answered. "I-I told you; I had to prove I could… sire a child, if need be." Anna directed her gaze to the blonde, who had her arms folded over her stomach while still on her knees, blushing furiously as she looked anywhere but at Anna. "It didn't occur to me… I'm sorry, I should've warned you, I just didn't- I wasn't thinking clearly."

Anna nodded dumbly, unsure what else to do, and wiped a hand across the affected area. While the initial shock had worn off- with it, the temperature of the 'snow' barely registered- there was still a substance across her back. As she brought her hand up to inspect the milky substance, she watched Elsa from the corner of her eye.

"It's okay. It just caught me off guard." It smelled a bit odd, she thought, but not bad, and she hesitantly licked at her palm, allowing the taste to wash over her tongue. Her eyebrows rose slightly; it tasted better than it smelled, not that she was too keen on making a meal of it. But it was something she could get used to, she decided, and set about cleaning the rest from her hand. She didn't miss the way Elsa relaxed at her words or lowered onto her rear as she cleaned her hand, shock evident on her face. "Next time, some warning, please?"

"Next time." Elsa repeated, keeping her voice carefully neutral. Anna could hear it, how the blonde was trying not to sound too hopeful. She moved closer, coaxing Anna back onto her stomach so she could clean the mess from her back. There was the briefest sting of fresh cold before it was all gone. "You needn't feel obligated, Anna."

"I don't. I enjoyed myself rather thoroughly." She threw a cheeky grin over her shoulder before it smoothed out into a sincere expression. "Thank you."

Elsa laughed, crawling over to lie beside her, conjuring a pillow of snow for her head as she lay facing Anna. Determining it safe to do so, she turned to face the blonde, lifting her head onto the pillow as well. "Don't thank me. I'm glad we could... share that experience with each other."

Silence descended and Anna could feel herself grow tired, the stress of the day melting away and taking with it the last of her strength. However, while her body was quite content to cease functioning, her mind was still wide awake, and questions sprung to her tongue without a second thought.

"While we were… um, well, you were speaking, but it didn't sound like Common or Dothraki. What was it?"

"Valyrian." Elsa's brows furrowed. "The proper dialect. I'm surprised you didn't recognize it."

"I never learned." She smiled sadly. "My brother said learning was not my… prerogative, especially not anything that would allow me to express an opinion."

Elsa pursed her lips slightly. "The more I learn of your brother, the more tempted I am to kill him when we get back."

Anna giggled at the clear distaste on the _Khaleesi_ 's face and in her voice. "Please don't; as much grief he's caused me over the years, he's the only family I have left." The blonde regarded her a moment before agreeing, although reluctantly. "Was Valyrian your first language?"

"Somewhat." Elsa hesitantly reached out, wrapping an arm around Anna's waist and pulling her closer. She didn't resist, scooting over until a particularly deep breath from both of them would bring their skin together. "My mother said we were descendants of a noble house in Old Valyria, and that it was custom to pass on our proper tongue to the next generation. She even taught my father, who would read us stories before bed that he transcribed himself. I… keep myself in practice, to remember them and where I came from."

"That's sweet." Anna smiled, biting her lip a moment before asking her next question. She worried about how the other woman would react but felt she had to confirm her suspicions. "What does _anni_ mean?"

Elsa's face fell immediately but she was quick to correct herself, though sadness danced in her eyes. "It's Dothraki. It… means possession, literally 'my' or 'of mine'."

She sighed in relief. "Good. That's what I thought."

Hope shined in those icy depths. "Then… you meant it?"

Anna lifted her hand, caressing the blonde's jaw with her fingertips. "Elsa _anni_ , yes, I did."

Elsa surged forward, capturing Anna's lips in a rough kiss and toppling her onto her back. It felt natural, her thighs wrapping around Elsa's hips, hands moving along the blonde's back as she loomed over her. Their lips moved against each other and Anna could feel the hunger building once more, especially as a hand closed over her breast and the shaft brushed against the back of her thigh.

Anna tore her mouth away, gasping for breath as Elsa shifted her focus, lips and tongue pressing against her from the base of her neck to the shell of her ear. She tilted her head to grant more access to those questing lips, a moan escaping as Elsa began sweeping the pad of her thumb around her swollen areola. "You… want to… again?"

The _Khaleesi_ stilled her motions, groaning against Anna's neck before drawing back slightly, breath ghosting over her ear. "Have you never looked in a mirror?"

"On occasion."

"Then how can you blame me?" The blonde sighed and drew back until their gazes met. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Anna smiled, pressing a tentative, chaste kiss to the _Khaleesi_ 's lips. "I'm flattered, truly, but also… surprised."

"If you could see in yourself what I do…" Elsa pressed their foreheads together. "You wouldn't be." The blonde tapped another soft kiss to her lips before shifting, lying beside her once more. She summoned snow to prop herself up as one hand slid behind Anna's head, fingers tangling in her hair. The other tracing lightly over her stomach, the touch gentle and reassuring. "Please, close your eyes. Just listen... and feel." The redhead nodded, allowing her minds to focus only on the words being whispered into her ear and the fingers unhurriedly mapping out her body, the cool chill of ice lingering in their wake. "I see a beauty that surpasses the physical realm. It's your soul, burning bright as dragon fire." Her breath ghosted across Anna's skin, the hand tangled in her hair coaxing her to tilt one way, allowing the blonde to lightly nibble at her earlobe. "I see the strength to lead an army, a kingdom. It's your heart, beating like a steady drum." A kiss below her ear, fingers sweeping along the underside of her breasts, their thighs touching as Anna unconsciously shifts; Anna's world is reduced to remarkable sensations and words spoken with such sincerity, it _hurts_. "I see ferocity the likes of which this world has yet to see. It's your eyes, shining like the break of dawn." They should arouse her, the gentle caresses and sweet words, but as Elsa is mindful to keep clear of the places that would have her moaning, Anna feels only a deep sense of peace falling over her, head lolling to the side. "I see wisdom beyond your years. It's your voice, which calls for sense in a senseless world." Elsa's voice becomes softer and Anna would strain to hear it if the words weren't set so lovingly against her lips. "You are beauty and strength and ferocity and wisdom. You are a dragon reborn." There's cold water suddenly, but not so cold that she bothered to look as it trickled between her legs. It takes her a moment to realize Elsa's gently washing her from their coupling, carefully rinsing away the sweat and fluids that had started drying on her skin. " _Zhavorsa anni_ , I may be the first to see you hatch, but all the world shall watch you fly."

She couldn't help it; she giggled, though the sound was tinged with weariness, even to her ears. "See me hatch?"

"You certainly aren't the woman _presented_ to me yesterday, Z _havorsa,_ " the _Khaleesi_ replied, a certain amount of bite to the word that reminded Anna of what she felt in that moment, laying eyes on the woman who would be her bride for the first time. "You've discarded your shell."

"It was never mine to begin with." Anna sighed, scooting closer to the blonde and nuzzling into her embrace. "But I'm glad to be rid of it."

They were silent for a time, with only the wind and stars above to keep them company. Eventually, Anna wondered aloud if Ser Kristoff was telling the truth regarding the Dothraki's belief regarding the stars and Elsa began the very long process of reciting battles long past, pointing out clusters as she told each story. Thankfully, she stopped before the redhead could reach information overload, allowing them to fall into comfortable silence once more.

"We should go back." Elsa murmured, breath tickling her ear and sending a shiver down her spine.

Anna was perfectly content to fall asleep there in the field- away from the camp, just her and Elsa- but roused herself regardless with a gentle sigh. She looked around, searching for the wedding robe to drape around her body once more.

Beside her, Elsa got to her feet and stretched her arms above her head, leaning slightly to each side. As Anna finally located the garment in question and started to reach for it, the blonde stopped her stretching to put a hand on her shoulder, a tender smile curling her lips.

"Am I not allowed to dress?" Anna asked teasingly, accepting the hand offered to help her to her feet.

Elsa didn't answer immediately, instead guiding her into turning around and enveloping her in a hug, arms loosely looped around her trim waist. "Not in those rags."

Anna leaned her head back as the blonde's hands began wandering over her skin once more, gentle touches accompanied by the faint chill of her powers. Like before, the patterns traced along her flesh didn't set off a spark in her groin; they brought her comfort and a sense of peace. It took a moment to will her head forward, see what the _Khaleesi_ was doing as her movements continued, and the sight entranced her.

Slowly and carefully, Elsa was tracing along her hips and thighs as the cool blue of her ice magic worked its way lower, forming a pair of pants much like those the _Khaleesi_ wore herself. They weren't hide at all; rather, another manifestation of the blonde's powers. Elsa's ice was wrapping around Anna, forming boots that reached calf high and breeches that hung low on her hips, exposing her belly. From what she could tell, still pressing her back against the other woman's front, the style of the ice garments were very similar, though there would likely be a thousand tiny nuances she would never notice. Elsa didn't seem like the type of person to copy the same trick if she could help it.

Once the breeches were finished, Elsa's hands drifted higher, tracing along her rib cage up to her shoulders, accompanied by the occasional press of lips to the nape of her neck.

"Only the finest for my Z _havorsa_." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear as ice began forming a vest, fitting to the contours of Anna's body.

At least, she thought a vest was forming, but rather than taking on the typical fashion worn by the Dothraki and even Elsa, Anna felt the ice form a single strap across the back of her neck where the blonde's lips were moments before, leaving her shoulder blades exposed as ice wrapped below her breasts and across them. It was strange, just as when the crotch formed on her breeches; there was no instant chill causing her nipples to pebble or her core to ache, as if the blonde was consciously trying not to push her still sensitive body too hard.

Her new ice raiment finished, Anna sighed as Elsa's hands rested on her hips, the two standing for a moment and enjoying the proximity of the other. With the barest of hesitations, Anna reached up and slid her fingers into silky blonde strands, directing the other woman's lips to meet her own over her shoulder in a gentle kiss. She could feel the passion still burning brightly in the other woman though it was held in check and chuckled gently when she was pulled firmer against the _Khaleesi_ 's body.

"I don't know much of the Dothraki, but the tales never painted them as the affectionate sort," Anna said, leaning back against Elsa. "Unless that's just you."

"It's just me," Elsa replied with a snort, nuzzling into the crook of her neck as she was hugged a bit tighter. "My people are the physical sort, yes, but not overly affectionate. At least, affection is not displayed through gestures recognized by the Free Cities or the Seven Kingdoms; ours is not a gentle life, so we are not a gentle people."

"Good." Anna turned her head, planting a soft kiss against Elsa's temple. "I like just you."

Elsa laughed, squeezing tighter momentarily before reluctantly releasing Anna from her hold, turning towards where the horses were grazing. Anna watched her a moment before starting after her, feeling the strange, magic material slide against her skin with every step. It was almost like Elsa never let her go, the chill of her touch blending so perfectly with the wind and contrasting so mildly with her own body heat, it was almost negligible.

Almost.

"Elsa," Anna said, waiting until those blue eyes were on her before speaking. It felt like such a silly question but something she felt she had to ask regardless. "These ice clothes won't melt, right?"

"No." The blonde scowled slightly before shaking her head. "They will never melt, not so long as I live." She stepped closer, taking one of Anna's hands in hers. "They respond only to my touch, and yours. Any other who dares lay a finger on you, all you must do is think it so and the offender will find his hand frozen solid."

"And a very angry _Khaleesi_ hunting for his head." Anna laughed as Elsa looked away, as if confirming her remark. She squeezed the hand in hers gently, a small smirk on her face. "So, when do I get the bells? And the paint?"

"The bells are earned through battle," Elsa replied softly, brushing a few strands of fiery hair behind Anna's ear. "The war paint… when and if you decide to wear it, I will show you how. Each warrior picks his own design; you will need to prove yourself a warrior before you can be marked as such."

"Fair enough." Anna turned as Star approached, pressing his nose into her side. Elsa released her hand and helped her onto Star's back, instructing her on how to mount a steed and demonstrating with all the grace and fluidity of one born in the saddle. "You make it look so easy. Will I ever be that good?"

Elsa stared at her a long moment, as if weighing her response. She nudged her horse, drawing up as close as she could get to Anna and reaching out to take both of her hands in her own. "I swear this to you this night, for I believe it with all my heart and I will not rest until you believe it, too." The blonde's eyes shone brightly, lips curling into an adoring smile as she squeezed Anna's hands. " _Zhavorsa_ , you will be _magnificent_."

Anna returned the smile as she felt something deep in her chest suddenly bloom to life. It was small, a ball of warmth that settled just to the left of the center of her chest, but it burned a little brighter when she squeezed Elsa's hands in thanks. Perhaps they were still strangers in some respects but Elsa, the fierce _Jesh Khaleesi_ , believed in her in a way she'd forgotten was possible, in a way she'd convinced herself _wasn't_ possible. As they set back towards camp, with the blonde leading, Anna watched her back and quietly fed the hope taking root in her chest.

For all the ice present in her life now, Anna Firemane, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms and wife of a Dothraki warlord, had never felt warmer.

* * *

Author's Note: Fun fact, this is actually the second Elsanna fic I ever wrote. Just never posted it for obvious reasons (smut... yeah, this is literally the best I got; I tried; don't kill me; and I swear I didn't intend for it to happen, it just kinda... did). Also, shows you what kind of twisted individual I am when 'functional ice penis' somehow is followed by 'produces snow ejaculate' and I don't even care if it makes sense because the idea was too funny and I'm a horrible person. There are, like, three other little skeletons of scenes I have somewhat penned out that follow this, but they are nowhere close to completion. Seeing as I think this works fairly well as a one-shot, I'm completing it for now. Oh, and... yeah, I really haven't seen much of the show ( _Game of Thrones_ ) except for an episode or two here and there. Read all the books, though.


	2. To Be a Warrior

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Frozen_ or _Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire_ at all. For those of you who don't already know, there's two constants in the GoT/ASoIaF universe: blood and sex. Any given 'chapter' of the books will have one or the other, sometimes both. This time, there's no sex. Extrapolate.

* * *

Anna smiled, flexing her arm as she sat in Star's saddle. Already her muscles were beginning to swell from the work she'd put in to her training with the sword and the bow, though she'd started to slack on working with her whip. She couldn't get the hang of the wrist movements- oddly enough- but the sword was almost like remembering some long lost skill. The fit of the _arakh_ in her hand was natural, its weight perhaps slightly heavy, but that's what her training was for and Chafka was an excellent teacher, once she realized he was gruff and with everyone and not just her. Sure, it left her sore some nights, but Elsa was always willing to offer a massage and the redhead couldn't find it in her to complain about that. She'd come to very much enjoy the attention lavished upon her by the fearsome warlord.

Anna lifted her gaze and swept it across the _khalasar_ , seeking out the blonde hair she'd come to associate with the peaceful softness of a still night, curled up in a bed of snow and furs. As usual, Elsa was riding at the head of the column, her bloodriders arranged around her, probably discussing their next campsite.

The morning after the wedding, the _khalasar_ had packed up and returned to the Dothraki Sea, striking towards Vaes Dothrak to present Anna as the _Jesh Khaleesi_ 's wife and the _khalasar_ 's new _Khal_. While the redhead was more than a little nervous about the whole ordeal, her brother was busy complaining about it.

"I don't see why she thinks I give a damn about their stupid rituals," Hans said, continuing his tirade from earlier that morning. "This is a waste of my precious time."

"So you've mentioned." Sir Kristoff drawled, shrugging off the glare sent his way.

"You're rushing this, brother. The Dothraki would be useless if they marched without adhering to their traditions," Anna remarked, sparing him a glance. Chafka was teaching her not only the disciplines expected of a _Khal_ to master but strategies and tactics as well, especially in regards to the Dothraki way of fighting. "They are a superstitious people. If you invite a bad omen, they will not fight with their full strength and will be tempted to break away to escape divine retribution."

"Just because you're the horse bitch's bitch doesn't mean you know what you're talking about, dear sister." Hans sneered, rolling his eyes. "I think I should remind your beloved wife of her debt to me."

"Would you like to speak to her now? I'm sure her bloodriders would welcome another contributing party to the conversation." Anna offered politely, her smile still firmly in place. It was slowly becoming harder not to openly taunt her brother with how extremely misguided his comments were, how untrue. She wanted to rub it in his face that he would never be the 'great king' he claimed- not 'great' because of his character, not 'king' because of his foolishness.

Hans glowered at her, curling in on himself slightly. Elsa's blooriders terrified him and it greatly amused Anna how misplaced his fear was. He thought they were stronger than their _Khaleesi_ but, truthfully, while they were frighteningly talented warriors in their chosen discipline, they couldn't freeze the air in another's lungs the way the _Khaleesi_ could. "You know I don't speak their disgusting horse tongue."

She laughed at his deflection. "You could learn."

"No. I'd rather not sully my mouth like you no doubt have." He shot her a smug look to which her smile only got wider. She wasn't oblivious to his snide attempt to lewdly insult her; on the other hand, she was pleased with it.

After the first few nights in the Dothraki Sea, Anna came to understand Elsa's comment about affection in Dothraki culture. Sex was common out in the open, for all eyes to see, and the sounds of pleasure taken often filled the air shortly after the evening meal was served.

Kisses and hugs? Not so much.

Luckily for Anna, Elsa truly was not one to push. At least, not in the way that would prompt Anna to object. The blonde had dedicated a significant amount of time to learning every curve of the redhead's body and could offer the barest of touches at the right moment to send the redhead careening wildly off the edge and into the welcoming oblivion of ecstasy. That was something she did quite often, actually- usually after lulling Anna into a state of malleable goo with a massage; she was as insatiable as her warriors in that regard- but it seemed unfairly balanced in the redhead's favor. There were nights she would be lying, spent, barely able to catch her breath and too sensitive to even entertain the very _thought_ of another go, and Elsa hadn't climaxed once, hadn't even tried.

Anna had the sneaking suspicion that Elsa gained almost as much satisfaction from her pleasure as the redhead did.

If there was any balance to be found, it was that Anna was the clear aggressor with simpler acts of affection. Her actions weren't always entirely welcomed- a fearsome warrior doesn't exactly take to the idea of public gentle hugs easily, it seemed- but they were learning together. Only recently had Anna taken to learning the contours of the blonde's body, being more forceful in shifting the attention away from herself to attend to the _Khaleesi_. It often depended on Elsa's mood, seeing as the redhead needed and wanted direction at times and her _Khaleesi_ wasn't always keen- or able, it seemed- to give it. Their relationship was budding, both of them still in the early stages of learning the other, and it was frustrating at times and rewarding at others.

But that was just a fraction of how they spent their time together- or, rather, the subject matters covered.

Truthfully, most of their time was spent learning: languages, stories, traditions, laws. Her Dothraki was coming along well, to the point she could hold conversations with two of Elsa's _kos_ \- a sweet eunuch named Olaf, who was responsible for the non-Dothraki members of the _khalasar,_ and a massive Unsullied named Marshmallow, who looked after the herd of horses under Elsa's command. While Olaf sometimes talked too fast for her to understand, Marshmallow spoke slowly and evenly and sometimes refused to speak altogether, depending on the topic. Still, she could communicate with them and understand most of what was said around the _khalasar._

Like gossip.

From what she heard, she was making a good impression on the people who followed the _Jesh Khaleesi_. They didn't view her as their _Khal_ , not yet, but they accepted her as a welcomed addition to the _khalasar_. Just as she was, they were pleased with her attempts to learn their language and their fighting, how easily she rode now- although the first week or so was a bit rough, none could claim Anna didn't grin, bear it, and triumph, unlike her brother, who still spent most of his time complaining- and with her seamless adaptation to their style of dress. Of course, she didn't wear the painted vests of animal hide, sticking with the ice vestments Elsa conjured for her, but her ease in them was what counted to most.

They also seemed genuinely happy that their beloved and feared _Khaleesi_ was pleased with the marriage.

Granted, things weren't absolutely perfect- Anna's temper sometimes got the better of her and Elsa could be downright cold in her responses to Anna's antics- but conflict was part of life for the Dothraki. As far as they were concerned, Elsa was better with Anna than without her, which won their favor easier than anything else the redhead could even attempt.

Not that Dothraki- and _khalasar_ gossip- was the only thing Anna learned. Elsa was making good on her promise, also teaching her High Valyrian, the dead tongue of her mother's line. She dabbled in the various peculiar dialects spoken in the Free Cities before admitting that Elsa was right- knowing High Valyrian was akin to knowing them all, even if it made the bastardized versions sound wrong and twisted to her ears. At first, the lessons were difficult and caused both parties considerable frustration, but as she began to grasp the language, the redhead would seek out her wife at random times during the day just to initiate a conversation about nothing in particular just for practice.

Well, for practice and because hearing the language of her mother's people always brought a smile to the blonde's face.

It also made Anna feel special, more special than being the _Khal_ ever could. No one else in the _khalasar_ could understand High Valyrian except Marshmallow, who was wise enough to excuse himself quickly when he heard it unless he was being addressed; their conversations in the language were entirely their own. When they spoke, the rest of the world dissolved around them, which was exceptionally fun to do when Anna decided she wanted a little attention from the busy blonde.

Some attention didn't sound so bad, now that she thought about it.

Anna giggled, leaning forward in her saddle and urging Star faster, leaving behind her brother and the knight. She was careful to gallop in a wide arc, so she didn't startle the other horses in the column, something Kristoff had to explain to her after witnessing several others do so when reporting to the _Khaleesi_. She wondered if Star would even provoke a reaction if she didn't; the stallion seemed to calm the other horses whenever he was near but she wasn't one to test the theory out.

As she approached the head of the column, Elsa spotted her over her shoulder, a smile instantly claiming her lips. That was something the _khalasar_ had noticed during the first week, how easily the _Khaleesi_ smiled and laughed now that she was wed. It seemed to amuse her bloodriders to no end, though they never specified why.

Anna slowed Star, sliding in beside Elsa as Vorsaka carefully steered his mount to the side to give them room. Even though she could tell Elsa was expecting it, the moment the High Valyrian words rolled off Anna's tongue, the blonde's eyes were shining with mirth. "Greetings, Your Majesty."

"Greetings to you as well. I wondered where you went." Elsa's smile faltered slightly. "You left after breakfast."

"My brother wished to expound upon me the horrible crimes being committed against him." Anna rolled her eyes. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to snap and throw him in front of a cart or something."

"You could always challenge him to a duel and slay him." Elsa offered, offhandedly. "It would earn you a bell."

"Here we go with the bell thing- always with the bell thing."

"You could stand to be a little less sarcastic, Z _havorsa_." Elsa shook her head, the soft tinkling of the bells woven through her blonde locks music to the redhead's ears almost as much as the nickname. "I know you're worried about meeting the _dosh khaleen_."

Elsa's bloodriders raised their brows briefly but shrugged it off; the men were used to the way Elsa and Anna mixed languages together until it's a wonder they could understand themselves, let alone each other.

"About that: isn't it a little late for them to pass judgment on me? I seem to recall our marriage being consummated. Several times, in fact." Anna winked, licking her lips obscenely to coax a blush out of Elsa.

It worked, something that amused the redhead to no end. For all her passion in private, the blonde seemed reluctant about so much as addressing it in public. Her reply was light, but held a cautious edge to it. "Anna."

"I'm just teasing, you know that," Anna replied, her smile faltering slightly. The redhead tried to keep her voice lighthearted, not wanting to admit just yet that Elsa was right; she was _very_ concerned about the trials to come. Sure, she carried the _arakh_ at her side as the other warriors did, the bow slung across her back, and the whip coiled on her other hip, but that didn't make her a _Khal_ worthy of the _Jesh Khaleesi_. "Elsa… what if they deem me unworthy? Will they… take me from you?"

Elsa reached across the space between them, leaning in her saddle slightly. Luckily, her mount- _Ahesh_ , or Snow- was not so easily confused and continued straight, merely flicking an ear back to chide her rider. One of Elsa's hands firmly grasped Anna's closest wrist, the other taking the redhead's chin and directing their eyes to meet.

"Nothing and no one in all the kingdoms in all the world will _ever_ take me from you, my dragon."

Anna smiled in spite of herself, reaching up to take the hand on her chin and leaning out of her own saddle to press a soft kiss to Elsa's lips. She felt the blonde stiffen slightly but accepted the gesture without complaint. Star flicked one of his ears back but stayed straight, snorting as if to agree with Snow.

She pulled away, just barely, to speak. "As much as I want to believe that, it's not a promise you can make."

"And yet, it's true," Elsa replied softly, smiling. They shared another kiss before settling their weights back into their respective saddles, much to the relief of their mounts.

Anna reached up and patted Star's shoulder, laughing as he snorted again. They rode on for a time without speaking, nothing but the beating of hooves and the tinkling of bells to fill the air. Then, a shout of alarm sounded from behind them and both women turned in their saddles to see what the fuss was. What Anna saw made her blood run hot.

Elsa suspected a rival _khalasar_ would attempt to attack them on their way to Vaes Dothrak. While the blonde was reluctant to talk about why she was so certain there would be trouble, Anna suspected it had something to do with the _kos_ who left the _khalasar_ when Elsa asked to join. There was too much anger from the bloodriders- especially Chafka and Eyelke- whenever the man's name was mentioned for there to be other explanations.

Given the red banner waving near the end of the _khalasar_ procession, Anna guessed her wife was right.

"Vorsaka, remain here and keep the khalasar moving," Elsa said in Dothraki, already pulling her _arakh_ free. "Chafka, Eyelke, with me. Anna-"

"With you," the redhead replied, her bow in one hand as the other reached for an arrow. "You can't make jokes about me killing my brother to earn my bells, then deny me a chance to earn them with the death of your enemies."

Elsa visibly ground her teeth together, forcing the words past her lips. "You need more training."

"I am the King and you are the Queen." Anna shot back, her irritation beginning to rise. "The only thing _I_ need is to be by your side."

From the slight shiver that went through Chafka and Eyelke, Anna guessed Elsa's anger was manifesting as a cold wind swirling around them. Anna couldn't feel it, the fire of her own anger shielding her, heat coursing through every inch of skin.

"Fine. Just…" Elsa sighed, her grip on sword and reins tightening as her anger morphed into concern. "Please, be careful."

Anna nodded, using her knees to wheel Star around. After some shouted protests, Elsa drew up even with her as they raced towards the rear of the procession on one side, Chafka and Eyelke on the other. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"We make a bigger target now, you know," she shouted above the thundering of hooves and the drawing of blades as half of the Dothraki warriors in the main body peeled out to follow their _Khaleesi_ and _Khal_ into battle, the remainder forming a rear guard for the unarmed.

"Anna." Elsa's voice held a peculiar mix of irritation, anxiety, slight panic, and exasperation.

It was a blend the redhead understood completely and it brought a light fluttering to her heart; only she could melt the woman's frigid logic and prompt her to react on instinct alone.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Anna winked as she slipped the bow from around her torso and grabbed an arrow.

She anticipated a laugh, a sarcastic reply, or something along those lines.

What she wasn't expecting was a sincere: "I'm sure you will."

Anna tried looking back to gauge the other woman's face out of disbelief but an arrow splitting the air mere inches from her face reminded her of the situation. She'd have to examine it later, the immediate circumstances a bit too pressing to ignore. Returning her attention to the outriders charging towards them, the redhead notched her arrow and pulled back on the drawstring as Eyelke had shown her. She adjusted for the distance and let the arrow loose, watching it soar through the air...

... and stab the dirt far ahead of the outriders.

Groaning in embarrassment, the redhead started to reach for another arrow but stopped short at Elsa's shout as the blonde drew up beside her.

"Ready your blade, Dragon!" She held her _arakh_ pointed ahead of them, the edge lined with blue ice that caught the sun. "You won't be able to loose another before they're upon us!"

The _Khaleesi_ was right; already her arrow was lost beneath the pounding hooves of the enemy riders. Not bothering to sling her bow, Anna pulled her _arakh_ free and braced herself, mentally reciting Chafka's words about Dothraki fighting. No matter what, she needed to keep her seat. If she was unhorsed, the redhead was as good as dead. No Dothraki would respect her if she fell from her saddle during battle and she couldn't be a burden to Elsa by failing like that.

That thought was surprisingly motivating.

Her world narrowed to the sound of thundering hooves, tinkling bells, and battle cries, the feel of the sun on her skin and the thick dust in the air rushing into her lungs, the sight of men and their mounts becoming larger as the two forces raced together like two powerful waves, and the taste of anticipation on her tongue. Anna, alongside Elsa and at least two dozen others, were the first to meet the enemy outriders as the waves crashed together. The sun flashed briefly off her own _arakh_ before it was coated in blood as she struck out blindly, catching a rider's wrist, his own blade falling from limp fingers.

For her part, Anna had to grit her teeth against the jarring impact that traveled up her shoulder. Tightening her grip, she focused on pushing past the foreign feeling and keeping her mind focused as Star raced further into the oncoming horde, more warriors hiding just behind the dust cloud kicked up by the outriders.

As another _arakh_ was heading for her chest, Anna swung her blade around and met the blow, directing it away in the nick of time. She didn't manage to get it completely clear, however, as the blade bit into her forehead, splitting a neat line by her temple. The wound wasn't deep but it stung horribly, prompting her to flinch away and her eyes to shut tight against the sensation.

In hindsight, not a very good reaction given the circumstances.

Star's neighing forced her eyes open, thighs clenching together as her horse stopped short, reared up, and struck out with his hooves at yet another rider trying to attack her. Everything she had went into holding on for dear life as her mount caved the man's head in. She couldn't lose her seat; she couldn't be disgraced; she couldn't disgrace Elsa.

 _Elsa._

As Star came back down, Anna lashed out with her _arakh_ quickly, slicing into another man's chest as he came to aid his fallen comrade. The warrior didn't seem too impressed by the wound however, immediately bringing his weapon down to slice into her. A shift of her hips was all it took to get Star to move, pulling them both away from the deadly arc and allowing Anna another shot at the man, stabbing her weapon forward, driving the tip of the curved blade into his neck. Wrenching her blade free, Anna watched for only a moment as the man's eyes widened in surprise, his death cry a bloodied, gargled mess as he clutched at the gushing wound and fell to the dirt, and then swung her gaze around, looking for the blonde. She swiped at her forehead, trying to remove the blood and sweat dripping into her eye, but winced at the renewed onslaught of pain.

Gritting her teeth, Anna wheeled Star around, seeing for the first time the extent of the battle raging around her through her unaffected eye. A number of Elsa's warriors were arrayed around her, punishing any who tried to charge towards her; apparently, she was something of a target to the enemy _khalasar_.

The redhead cringed. Did she really need a circle of bodyguards in order to survive the battle? When had Elsa ordered her warriors to do that?

 _Elsa._

She needed to find the blonde.

Opening both eyes and scanning the chaos around her, Anna's gaze landed on a sight she wasn't anticipating- her brother and Ser Kristoff had joined for fray, the knight expertly blocking and returning blows while Hans clumsily tried to keep himself from getting killed using a battered short sword. With a grimace, the redhead realized her brother would never survive the battle if she didn't try to help. What little love she had for the man demanded she do her best to keep him alive and it greatly bothered her that she still clung to that familial tie.

It was possible Elsa's disparaging remarks regarding her brother were finally taking their toll.

Tapping Star with her heels, Anna rode over to them just in time to bring her _arakh_ down on the shoulder of a man ready to slice her brother's other arm off, effectively gaining his attention. He tried stabbing at her with his blade but the wound she'd inflicted was deep, severing muscle, and she was able to deflect his attack with relative ease.

Just as she was ready to deliver another blow that would render the man useless, if not dead, another blade pierced his flesh, sending flecks of blood flying into her face as it was ripped free. As the man fell from his saddle, Anna's eyes fell on his attacker- Hans, wearing the cockiest smirk she'd ever seen on him. And that was saying something.

"Slaying savages isn't so difficult, is it, dear sister?" He laughed, though by the amount of blood on his sword, Anna could tell that it was likely his first solid strike of the battle, and certainly his first kill. She had more blood trickling from her head than he had on his blade! "I mean, if you can-"

Whatever demeaning comment followed was quickly cut off as a Dothraki whip curled around his neck, the line snapping taunt a moment later. As it did so, her brother was jerked violently from his saddle, arms flailing comically as he dropped his sword and fell to the dirt. As his fingers scrabbled uselessly at the whip around his neck, Anna followed the line to the man wielding it, urging Star into motion as the warrior began to back his own horse up to, presumably, drag Hans to death. Anna swung her _arakh_ in a wide arc, leaning out of her seat to cut the whip first. Then, she followed through with a thrust, using all her weight to drive the point of her blade into the man's chest before he could defend himself. She nearly lost her seat with the attack but managed to keep her legs tight around Star, pulling herself back into her saddle as her latest foe slumped to the ground, blood spurting from his beating heart through the new cut in his chest.

Anna wheeled Star around again, watching as Ser Kristoff dismounted and stood over her brother as Hans curled into a ball, the knight protecting his charge while Sven, the knight's mount, lashed out with hooves and teeth to protect his rider. Though more cumbersome in his armor, Ser Kristoff was no slouch with his longsword, the superior reach of the weapon giving him the edge he needed to keep the enemy riders at bay.

With him watching over her brother- and her brother staying still and not bringing further attention to himself- Anna could focus on finding Elsa.

Which was stupid, if she actually stopped to think about it; the blonde was a widely feared warlord with dozens of battles won, a capable warrior. Plus, she had three bloodriders sworn to defend her. If either of them needed protecting, it certainly wasn't the _Khaleesi_.

Yet, when Anna caught the barest sight of blonde through the dust and blood and bodies, she immediately turned Star in that direction and charged through the fray, raising her blade to deflect the blows directed at her but not bothering to deal with her attackers. Breaking through an invisible barrier of some sort, Star came to an abrupt halt all on his own, Anna pitching forward slightly at the motion.

There, in a cleared out space with the battle raging all around them, stood Elsa facing off against the rival _Khal_. He was a massive man, shoulders easily three times as wide as the blonde's and a full two heads taller, all muscle. Unlike his warriors, the _Khal_ had skin as gray as ash and yellow eyes, like a cat's. His _arakh_ was a huge, warped blade that somehow was too black to reflect the sun, muting its light instead.

"I will have you on your knees soon enough, Ice Queen." The _Khal_ jeered, readying his blade. "Once I've filled you with my seed, you will be passed to every rider who follows me. Maybe even the slaves, too. And then the horses."

Elsa didn't bother responding, charging forward instead, the light moving with her.

Anna seethed from her place atop Star. She _wanted_ to help- to fight beside Elsa against the huge _Khal_ and protect her, to force him to beg for mercy for daring to make such a heinous threat against someone who had shown her such unrelenting kindness- but this was a one-on-one battle, a duel that could not be interrupted. She would have to wait and pray to the Warrior to give the blonde courage and strength. She'd pray to the Mother too, just to be safe. And the Maiden. Hells, she'd pray to the Seven altogether plus the Great Stallion at this point!

Frustrated and powerless to intervene, Anna swept her gaze around the invisible barrier, keen to any who might stray too close. It was highly unlikely any _would_ do something so foolish but she wasn't about to take the chance, especially if there was bad blood between the _khalasars_. Movement out of the corner of her eye prompted Anna to turn Star that way, intercepting a rider too distracted by the deep cut in his thigh to watch where he was riding. It was only at the last second that she recognized him as one of Elsa's warriors, staying her blade in favor of jabbing him in the shoulder with the hand still clasping her bow, Star blocking his mount's path.

"Return to battle or leave!" She roared, already setting Star into motion as she caught sight of an archer getting into position. Anna couldn't be sure if he was aiming at Elsa specifically, but it was better safe than sorry. Unfortunately, he saw her coming, twisting around to loose his arrow at her instead.

Her eyes widened, no time to change course between her realizing the arrow was flying and the impact in her shoulder, which was quickly followed by a sharp, stabbing pain traveling the length of her arm. She might've cried out, she wasn't sure; all Anna could see in that moment, as her face twisted in a grimace, was the archer pulling another arrow free.

She probably would never understand or guess what possessed her to bite into the steel of her blade to hold it, reach up with her newly unoccupied hand to rip the arrow from her shoulder, set it on her own bow, and draw the string with all her might- the whole while ignoring the pain radiating from the wound. Whatever it was, Anna was glad, because this time when she shot, she found her mark, the projectile embedding in the soft tissue of the man's neck and piercing through. As he clasped at the wound, Star brought her close enough to take firm hold of her _arakh_ once more, plunging the blade into the man's stomach and jerking it free, spilling blood over his lap and saddle before he fell to the ground. Quickly turning her head to check on Elsa, the redhead felt her jaw drop at the scene that greeted her.

The _Khal_ was bloodied and matted with mud, clutching a wound in his side that was gushing blood. He was panting, watching Elsa with those beady eyes and putting all his effort into keeping his _arakh_ leveled at the blonde, though it shook and wavered in the air. For her part, the _Khaleesi_ looked completely at ease as she circled her prey. With the exception of a tiny line that barely showed red against the skin of her upper arm, there wasn't a mark on her.

Elsa was toying with the man, Anna realized, and that thought was like a punch to the gut. It wasn't that she'd doubted the blonde's abilities or anything, no, of course not, but it was extremely unnerving to see firsthand what a true warrior looked like.

Suddenly, she felt like a child merely playing at the role.

As self doubt began overtaking her senses, the redhead saw a man- she assumed one of the _Khal_ 's bloodriders- break through the far side of the clearing, his _arakh_ raised and poised to strike. Behind him was Eyelke, his own blade flashing dangerously as he urged his mount faster. Anna could tell he wasn't going to catch the man before he reached Elsa though, her _arakh_ clenched tightly in her teeth once more as she set another arrow, hastily taking aim. Drawing the string sent jolts of searing pain up and down her arm but she managed to send the arrow flying, relief flooding her system as the arrow flew true- well, close enough, she was actually aiming for his chest- and plunged into the man's eye socket. He writhed in pain, the motion startling his mount to the point Eyelke caught up and quickly sank his blade into the man's side. Shoving him from the saddle, Eyelke then kicked the other horse in the shoulder, forcing the beast to trample his rider as it changed course.

Eyelke looked back to her, raising his _arakh_ in a salute she returned before raking his gaze over the battlefield. Anna joined him, noting for the first time that the fight itself was over, for the most part. Elsa's warriors dominated the field, many herding the riderless horses away from the fallen while others cleaned up the last few survivors. Anna turned her attention to the _Khal_ , blood spilling down his chest as Elsa pulled her blade from it, slumping to the ground once she wasn't holding him in place. The blonde bent down, cutting his braid as she called out for Snow.

The mare picked her way through the battlefield, white coat only slightly marred by dirt and blood, greeting her rider with a soft nuzzle before Elsa mounted. She raised her _arakh_ over her head, powerful voice sweeping out across the battlefield.

"Victory is ours!"

Her warriors answered, their deep baritones combining into a cry that reverberated through Anna's chest.

The redhead almost couldn't believe it. She did it.

 _She survived her first battle!_

As she blinked, her mind caught up with the events of the skirmish and Anna took stock of herself: the wound on her forehead still oozing blood, the hole in her shoulder that still burned and bled, the sweat, dirt, and blood- not all of it hers- covering her skin. Her left arm was shaking, her right too as she sheathed her blade and slipped the bow over her head as best she could. Breathing was an effort all its own, uneven and unable to match her pounding heart as it began to slow. She could feel the exhaustion setting into her bones, far more drained than after a training session, but she did her best to keep her back straight, sending Star forward and searching the field for her brother and Ser Kristoff.

She found the knight wiping his blade with a cloth, standing over her brother's prone form while his mount snuffed at him repeatedly. As Anna approached, he sheathed his sword, directed Sven away, and put his hands up as if in surrender, a small, apologetic grin on his lips.

"In my defense, it was for his own good," Ser Kristoff said as Anna moved close enough to see the discoloration by Hans' temple. "I didn't have many choices."

"You knocked him out?"

The knight nodded, poking at Hans' unconscious form with his boot. "He tried to get up and fight but he would've gotten both of us killed with that blade."

The redhead's face scrunched up. "Then why did you give it to him?"

"To shut him up." The blond shrugged. "He was jealous that you had one and he didn't. I've been training him but... he hasn't picked it up as quickly as you, Your Highness, and the blade isn't suited to fighting mounted enemies from the ground."

Anna nodded, smothering her amusement as best she could. It wasn't hard, given how tired she felt, but her lips quirked up into a smile regardless. It really didn't surprise her, for some reason; it would make it much harder not to taunt him, though. "Thank you, Ser Kristoff, for saving his life."

"I doubt he'll be as grateful when he wakes."

"Tell him he was kicked by a horse. I doubt he'll remember otherwise." Anna took a deep breath, trying to steady herself as her vision wavered momentarily.

"Your Highness, are you well?" The knight stepped closer, a frown on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just..." She looked around, the metallic tang of blood giving way to the sickening scent of evacuated bowels at the same time as her wounds throbbed painfully, nearly robbing her of whatever strength remained in her. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"If I may, Princess Anna." Ser Kristoff raised a hand, placing it on Star's shoulder. "I strongly suggest you find somewhere to rest. This was your first battle; the shock may be wearing on you worse than you can feel."

"Is that common?" The redhead bit her lip, noting the shaking in her arms had worsened.

Ser Kristoff nodded. "Most men go through it at a younger age, as squires, and one becomes hardened to it over time." His gaze softened slightly. "Have you ever seen death so close? Have you killed men before?"

No. No, she hadn't. It hadn't even really registered to her until that moment; she may have sent a few men to the ground, but it didn't really occur to her that _she_ had killed them. That they would never again see or speak or draw breath because of her blade or arrow. If they had families, their passing would be mourned and it would be _her_ their loved ones cursed for taking their lives.

In one battle, she'd managed to commit many of the same crimes as those who took her family's throne.

Before the guilt could get too strong, however, she heard the other _Khal_ 's voice- his threat to Elsa ringing in her ears. Again, anger rose in her chest, and she remembered that each of these men would've gladly taken the blonde as a dog takes a bitch, would've relished her protests, and in a blink of the eye, any guilt she might've felt evaporated, replaced with a sense of righteous justification as she glanced at the dead eyes staring blankly ahead all around her. It didn't change the facts of what she'd done, depriving these men of life; it made her feel extremely more at ease with her actions, though.

So... this was war.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Anna nudged Star away. "I'll take your suggestion under advisement, Ser Kristoff."

The blond hesitated before bowing his head. "As you wish, Your Highness."

With her brother's well-being off her conscience, Anna turned her attention to finding the _Khaleesi_ once more, burying her physical weakness and the tumultuous thoughts raging through her mind. Regardless if her reaction wasn't necessarily a bad one, nevermind the fury that was suddenly tearing through her, the redhead had to remain strong as long as she was within sight of the Elsa's warriors. Or, at least, appear strong. Even if they only ever saw her as a pale shadow of what a warrior could be, she couldn't take the chance of embarrassing the blonde or making her look weak for taking Anna to wife. Plus, she still had the _dosh khaleen_ to impress.

But she could focus on all that later. Now, she needed to find Elsa and... receive some direction, something to do and set her mind to, something distracting.

She found the _Khaleesi_ directing her warriors across the field, each order followed swiftly by those still present on the battlefield. Eyelke and Chafka were by her side, apparently waiting for specific direction themselves. Anna couldn't catch what she told Chafka before the man rode off, heading in the direction the rest of the _khalasar_ had taken, struggling to keep herself together, keep her arms from shaking, keep her vision straight.

Only after the litany of orders ceased did Elsa's gaze fall to her.

It was like blowing out a candle; one moment, she was the fearsome _Jesh Khaleesi_ commanding her horde, and the next, she was Elsa the Lamb Girl, worried and concerned as she quickly urged Snow closer.

"Ghost of the Shepard, Anna, are you alright?" The blonde stopped beside her, reaching out to gently take hold of her chin, inspecting the wound on her head.

Anna replied in Valyrian, as Elsa had addressed her. "I'm fine. What about you?" Her gaze shifted, tracing along the thin line of blood decorating the blonde's arm. "Does it hurt?"

"Does it hurt?" Elsa echoed, as if she couldn't understand what she was being asked. The redhead took this to mean the _Khaleesi_ hadn't even noticed the wound, which was shallow now that Anna got a better look at it, so she pressed on. Or attempted to, anyway, but Elsa cut her off, voice no longer the commanding tone she used to address her warriors. It sounded strained, caught between too many emotions to name. "Anna, I'm fine, but you... you're..." Her brows pinching even closer as she saw the wound in her shoulder. There was a war waging just behind those blue eyes, overwhelming concern battling... something. In her hazy state, she couldn't even begin to guess, no matter how well she could read the blonde's mood regularly. Ice began creeping down her reins, frost cracking as it covered the leather. "H-how many men did you kill?"

"Uh..." She bit her lip, trying to think back to the battle; everything was even fuzzier and muddled than before and she eventually shrugged. "A few? I... wasn't really counting." Anna tried to imagine their faces but all she could remember was the blood and the guilt and the bile waiting to rise into her throat and the simmering anger keeping it all down. She forced a weak smile. "I'm not sure." The blonde nodded, struggling briefly before she apparently made a decision. She unexpectedly moved out of her saddle, twisting around and sliding behind Anna on Star's back. "Elsa?"

"After I joined the _khalasar_ , Chafka and Eyelke became like family to me, even before they became my bloodriders. They trained me as they are training you." Her voice was soft, the words meant for Anna alone as Elsa wrapped her arms around her, coaxing the redhead to lean back and rest against her. "I've seen them after countless battles and raids, bloodied and bruised. I've been through almost as many myself and not all as unharmed as I am now." Elsa pressed her forehead against the redhead's neck. "But I have _never_ felt the fear I feel right now." Anna's brows rose in surprise as she felt cool droplets of water hitting her shoulder. "Neither have I been so thankful- Gods above, I'm so thankful you're alive, Anna."

Anna felt her voice die in her throat, hands coming to rest atop Elsa's. As it so often did, the blonde's touch brought peace and stability to her mind, soothing her worries. Was this what it was like to be truly loved? To have someone genuinely worried and concerned, to feel fear because she might be in danger? Slowly, Elsa's hands moved, one to her shoulder and the other to her head, tracing the wounds there gently, the chill of ice following each stroke of the blonde's fingers. Already the pain was ebbing, giving way to a pleasant numbness as a protective layer of frost was applied to the area. Of course her ever caring _Khaleesi_ would tend to her wounds and lessen her pain.

This was not how Hans would've reacted, had he been conscious. The blood that bound them together paled in comparison to the bond between her and Elsa, she realized, and not for the first time glanced at her right hand and the scar running along it, faint though it was. She'd often compared the affection she felt for the blonde to the books she'd read as a child but it was a fruitless effort; nothing could compare to that moment. It was an enthralling feeling to be held in the arms of one who loved her so much, warmth rising in her chest that set her quivering body still as a new strength filled her.

Sighing happily, she turned her head and pressed her lips against Elsa's temple. "I'm only alive because you believe in me, my _Khaleesi_."

"I will always believe in you and I'm also... _so_ proud."

That caused her to raise a brow. "Proud?"

"This was your first battle and you've emerged victorious!" Elsa laughed, a breathy exhalation of joy and relief. "Gods, I wish I had stayed with you, seen you fight, watched as the dragon within you came alive and struck down those who dared rise to meet you!"

"You had your role to play, and I mine," she said, chuckling nervously; she hadn't done anything to really elicit such awe from such a warrior, really. Plus, she wouldn't want the blonde worrying over her and possibly getting injured as a result. Anna had no doubt the _Khal_ would've capitalized on such an opportunity, had it occurred.

"Perhaps. Still, I would like to hear you tell the story. This was more than a mere battle, Anna." Elsa hugged her, gently cradling her battered body and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "This was your second step down this road, this journey we started together. Today, you chose _for yourself_ to fight, though the enemies were not yours to defeat. And you _won_. When we cross the sea and retake the land of your fathers, your bells will sing like so many chimes in the wind. They will hear you coming before you ever step ashore and tremble at the sound."

Anna laughed, highly amused by her wife's excitement. She couldn't deny the words were encouraging and empowering; that the blonde was inadvertently bolstering this fantasy she'd created, where she wasn't merely a passive onlooker as Elsa's _khalasar_ swept across the Seven Kingdoms but rather led the charge beside her.

The two were caught off guard when Eyelke spoke, his rough Dothraki a stark contrast to their smoother Valyrian. "Queen Elsa, your wife fights like a dragon, as lethal up close as she is from afar." His gaze slid to the redhead, bowing his head slightly as he spoke. "The council will be honored to meet you, King Anna."

Anna's eyes grew wide, jaw slack.

"Blood of my blood, see that every living horse is herded and take as much meat from the dead ones as possible. I'll send Chafka and Vorsaka to help while the others set up camp. Send the wounded back as you find them." The redhead could feel the _Khaleesi_ 's chest rise and fall with a relieved sigh. "Tonight, we feast!"

Eyelke barked out a laugh, turning his mount and tossing over his shoulder before heading off: "It's a celebration a long time coming!"

Anna waited until he was out of earshot before looking over her shoulder. "Did you tell him to say that?"

"No," Elsa replied, her voice firm though there was a tinge of amusement to her tone. "I do call you _Zhavorsa_ often enough that he may have picked up on it on his own, but I have never said why I call you such." She lowered her voice slightly. "Perhaps he can see it like I can, the dragonblood running through you. You could ask him."

It actually wasn't Eyelke calling her a dragon that had caught her attention; it was being recognized as King. Though they were married for over two months, Anna hadn't actually been called ' _Khal_ ' by anyone yet. Whenever she was addressed in Elsa's presence, the question was always directed at the _Khaleesi_ in some way, like 'does your wife agree' or something of that nature. When Elsa wasn't around, she wasn't addressed by name or honorific, seeing as the Dothraki found her given name slightly unwieldy and difficult to remember. Anna just learned to respond to a certain inflection Elsa's _khalasar_ tended to use when speaking to her, an almost curious sort of hesitation as if even _they_ didn't know what to make of her quite yet.

For some reason, Anna didn't bother bringing any of this up to Elsa.

"Maybe later." She sighed deeply, no longer in pain but suddenly very weary, her vision once again wavering. "Right now, I think we should... do... whatever you just said you were going to do."

"Right. Chafka should've caught up to the rest of the horde by now, so they'll be easy to find. We'll need to get the huts set up so the healers can properly tend to the wounded." Elsa shifted her knees, as if to guide Star herself, but the stallion staunchly refused to move, flicking both ears back in a display of annoyance. "... Ah."

"Forget something?" Anna teased, rubbing his shoulder to placate him for the moment.

"Not... exactly." The blonde admitted, her voice sounding a tad bit sheepish for a change. "A _Khal_ never shares his mount with anyone, not even his bloodriders. Certainly not with a _Khaleesi_. Granted, tending your wounds was the more pressing issue..." Beckoning Snow closer, Elsa returned to her saddle, allowing Anna the blissful opportunity to see the blush rising in her cheeks. "But I'm actually surprised Eyelke didn't mention it."

"Elsa, love, why would he?" She laughed, relishing the slightly dumbfounded smile spreading across her wife's face. "He's sworn to the _Jesh_ _Khaleesi_ , the Child of the Mother of Mountains, who will give life to the Stallion Who Mounts the World, commands ice and snow at her fingertips, and married a woman foreigner besides. Do you _really_ think he'd question a silly thing like breaking a tradition to tend to my wounds?"

"I suppose you have a point." Elsa admitted, setting Snow on the path to track down the _khalasar_ , Star close on the mare's heels as they broke into a canter. "It's a good sign, truly; it will be easier to convince them to cross the sea if they are so devoted to me."

Anna grunted in acknowledgment but frowned slightly, her grip on the reins tightening. Sure, that was the plan, to cross the sea and reclaim her family's throne, the whole cause of all of this... but Anna was beginning to wonder about that. Specifically, what would happen after. She pushed it away for the time being, focusing on following Elsa back to the _khalasar._

* * *

Anna pouted when she later realized Elsa still considered _her_ part of the wounded. Sure, she was looking forward to the rest, but not ahead of anyone else. "But I'm _fine_! You already took care of me!"

"Hush, Anna," Elsa replied, pushing the redhead back into the mound of furs with one hand while she held a bowl filled with water in the other. "If I don't clean them now, they will fester."

The redhead groaned, rolling her eyes as she complied. After fighting so hard to appear strong, it was only a slight relief when Elsa immediately ordered her into the first standing grass hut that was finished, setting her _kos_ to the task of setting up the rest of camp and preparing for the feast once the sun set. It bothered her greatly that others were probably hurt worse than her and were still out on the battlefield but there was nothing to do, especially once the blonde set her with one of her icy glares when she tried to argue.

She turned her head away from the wound in her shoulder as her wife began gently dabbing at the pierced flesh with damp cloth, trying her hardest to put on a brave front. It stung something awful and she didn't want to think about the cut on her head yet. "Are you sure this is okay? Aren't there others who need help more than me?"

Elsa drew back enough to look Anna in the eye. "Most of my surviving warriors were only lightly injured; Chafka and Eyelke gave me a full report before I started giving orders. Our honored dead will be brought back for their funerals and those who need it will be received by the healers." She raised a brow. "You, on the other hand, have to put up with me tending your wounds, so stay still and stop pouting."

"You just don't want anyone else touching me." Anna playfully accused, feeling slightly petulant over the coddling.

"You're damned right I don't." Elsa muttered in Common, realizing belatedly that the redhead could still understand her and rolling her eyes at the smug grin claiming Anna's lips. "Tease me all you want; it's true and I'm not denying it."

Rather than needling the woman who was tending to her very tender shoulder, the redhead looked at the silver bell lying on the ground beside Elsa's knee. Because she didn't think to cut the braids of her enemies before leaving the battlefield, Anna had only a single bell to denote the victorious day. On the other side was a small pile, three to four of bronze, silver, and gold each, all taken from the braid of the slain _Khal_. Elsa would jingle all the louder with every step for the victory and while it didn't exactly damage Anna's pride to see the difference in combat experience between them, it certainly made her feel a bit silly for not collecting at least _one_ braid.

Not that she would be able to tell the men she killed from the slew of others; her memory was still a bit foggy, though that could be from the exhaustion that was beginning to sap her strength once more now that she was reclining quite comfortably on furs in the _Khaleesi_ 's tent.

"You did far better than your brother, from what I heard." Elsa casually pointed out, inspecting the wound again once it was cleaned.

"Like that was a difficult feat." She mumbled in reply. "I still feel like a fool for getting hurt and forgetting the bells."

" _Zhavorsa_ , don't be so hard on yourself. Even the mightiest warrior must start as a bumbling apprentice." The blonde picked up another bowl, spreading an ointment that smelled awful on her fingers. "Brace yourself; this is going to hurt." She warned before applying it and it stung worse than when the wound was made. Anna couldn't help but hiss and thrash slightly, eyes shut tight against the pain. "It will ease soon."

"What _was_ that?" Anna gritted out, feeling a strong, irrational surge of anger burn its way through her, overpowering the pain as the redhead clenched her hands into fists and thrashed harder, prompting a weight to settle over her hips to restrain her.

"The Dothraki call it dragonfire." Elsa's voice sounded from somewhere above her as ice cold cloth was pressed against the wound, deft fingers wrapping a length of leather around her shoulder to secure it in place. "Most pass out the first time it is used on them."

"I can see why. It's miserable." She groused, blowing out a breath and opening her eyes, feeling her heart stutter as she saw Elsa perched atop her, the weight on her hips belonging to the blonde's own.

The blonde favored her with a gentle smile, reaching out to lightly brush red locks back before tracing the edge of her head wound. "I fear you may succumb to the darkness this time."

"Will you be here when I wake?" She whispered, the ebbing anger taking the last of her strength with it.

Elsa leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "And while you sleep, _Zhavorsa_."

"Then I needn't be afraid," Anna replied, eyes closing as her wife began cleaning the wound. When the ointment was applied, she briefly fought against the pain before blacking out.

* * *

Anna woke some time later, the sound of camp signalling the return of Elsa's warriors as they cajoled and began celebrating their victory. Already she could smell the cooking horse meat, noting the color of the sunlight as it fell through the open doorway when her eyes opened. The feast wouldn't start for a few hours yet. Not really ready to entertain the idea of sitting up, the redhead turned her head slightly, gaze falling on the blonde beside her. Elsa had kept her word yet again, falling asleep on her side, one arm draped across Anna's stomach and showing no sign of having left.

A smile spread across her lips as she watched the _Khaleesi_ sleep. In slumber, she looked like a child- innocent and care free, even with the light dirt covering her skin. Anna could only imagine what she looked like in comparison, caked in dried blood and mud, reeking of death and sweat. It was a wonder the blonde could sleep at all, lying so close to her.

And yet, she had, likely the whole time she'd been unconscious, just so Anna wouldn't wake alone. With Elsa, she was safe... and loved, oh so very loved.

It was strange. For all their exchanges of affection, for all Elsa's passionate caresses, their lessons together- through all that, they'd never once actually admitted to loving the other aloud. It didn't seem to be a common saying among the Dothraki, unsurprisingly, so she doubted if anyone noticed. She hadn't even truly realized it until after the battle and it felt like she had some catching up to do.

Carefully rolling onto her side, Anna pressed her lips against the blonde's cheek, speaking in Common. "I love you." She moved to her forehead, switching to Dothraki. "I love you." Down to her lips, in Valyrian. "I love you, my Elsa."

She felt her wife shift, the arm still around her waist tightening as Elsa smiled into the kiss, returning it gently. When they parted, Anna watched as her eyes fluttered open, blue orbs sparkling like the brightest jewels. "Well, that's certainly a wonderful way to awaken." Ana just smiled, readily accepting another kiss, this one more heated as Elsa coaxed her onto her back, the blonde looming over her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, though I haven't tried moving too much," she said, nuzzling into the hand that gently cupped her cheek. The motion didn't send spikes of pain lancing through her head or shoulder, so the redhead assumed the worst of it had passed. "I think I have my personal healer to thank for my speedy recovery."

"Don't thank me yet." The _Khaleesi_ frowned slightly, keeping her tone soft yet adopting a firm edge. "You must allow your body time to rest. No more training until you're completely healed." She opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it, whining low in her throat instead and nodding reluctantly. "Good."

"Queen Elsa." Elsa sat up and turned, looking over her shoulder at Marshmallow, who was standing in the entryway of the tent. In one hand he held a bowl while the other was cupped, palm facing up, and apparently empty. "For the King."

With only slight reluctance, the blonde rose, walking over to the massive Unsullied as Anna carefully got to her feet. Her shoulder stung slightly and her head swam briefly but the sensations passed almost as soon as they came, allowing the redhead to feel significantly better about herself. At least she wouldn't be leaning on Elsa throughout the evening meal, which would likely last longer than usual. At the tinkling of bells, Anna looked up, noting the bowl was deposited on the ground by Elsa's feet while she accepting a small pile of bells in her cupped hands. With a word of thanks, Marshmallow excused himself as the blonde turned, a wide smile on her lips.

"It seems Chafka and Eyelke were very thorough in tracking down your slain foes, Dragon." She held her hands out, showing Anna the bells that were apparently hers to wear. She counted at least twelve and felt herself swelling with pride. "As soon as you've washed, I'll show you how to weave them into your braids."

Anna bit her lip, reaching up to idly touch one of the mentioned plaits. "Can I still wear them? I mean- Dothraki usually only have a single braid, right?"

"You are not Dothraki," Elsa replied, shrugging as she set the pile down, adding the silver bell from earlier and keeping the pile separate from her own. "Truthfully, if _I_ can break such a tenant as sharing your saddle, I see no reason you can't wear two braids." The blonde reached out, lightly grasping Anna's hand. "And I like your braids. They suit you well."

Smiling, the redhead nodded, turning towards the washing basin in the corner of their tent. It was one of her wedding gifts, ridiculously ornate in comparison to their surroundings but a welcomed departure nonetheless. She was actually a little eager to wash now that she had the energy; the dried mud and blood caked on her skin was beginning to make her itch.

Unsurprisingly, Elsa helped prepare her for washing, fingers light as the ice disolved into nothingness and her braids were gently undone. The blonde helped her into the basin, fetching water she'd ordered heated; unlike her wife, Anna prefered her baths to be near scalding and felt her muscles relax as the water was poured over her. She'd thought Elsa's willingness to assist her in bathing odd, seeing as it was typically a role relegated to servants, but the _Khaleesi_ had argued that helping the _Khal_ prepare for anything was a position of honor and her right.

In light of their previous conversation, Anna suspected that was only partially true but revelled in the sensations regardless, barely able to supress pleased moans as skilled hands washed and smoothed away the vestiges of fatigue from her. The blonde was diligent as she worked, amusement tugging at her lips as the redhead couldn't help but respond to her touch. It was clear that her wife was exercising restraint, lingering in the areas she most liked to focus on during their intimate moments, and there was an absolute thrill running through Anna's frame at the promise that would no doubt be fulfilled later that night.

"Anna, _Zhavora anni._ " Elsa's voice was soft, tickling her ear as a hand smoothed down her stomach and the other trailed along her chest, the blonde leaning her upper body against Anna's back. "I love you, too."

The words were reverential, spoken like a prayer, rolling off the blonde's tongue like she hadn't actually said the words in years. Instantly, Anna turned and captured those lips in a passionate kiss. _This_ was love, something deep and moving, that settled in her chest and spread throughout every inch of her, warmer than any fire and engulfing her rapidly.

It was almost impossible to think that barely three months ago, she'd dreaded meeting this woman.

* * *

During the celebratory feast, Eyelke lightly teased Elsa about her sharing Anna's saddle, making a rather lewd joke about waiting at least until they were dismounted before mounting her wife. Vorsaka laughed so hard he nearly passed out, Chafka chuckled, Elsa spat out her mare's milk, and Anna nearly choked on the horse meat she'd been eating. As she often did, Anna listened to the conversation between the bloodriders and their _Khaleesi_ , the two men who'd ridden into battle with them relaying Anna's exploits far more coherently than the redhead could, though she felt Eyelke exaggerated the part about shooting the enemy bloodrider. Thankfully, Hans had yet to fully recover, taking no part in the celebration in favor of nursing his wounded pride. Regardless of the disparaging remarks he made about them, her brother wasn't keen on giving the Dothraki opportunity to mock him, even if he couldn't understand their jibes.

Or perhaps it was the crown wrought in ice that set him in a foul mood. After her bath, Elsa had reapplied her magic after examining the wounds once more, expanding her top to cover her shoulders and hide where the arrow struck her. To disguise the wound to her head, the blonde had created a crown with a dragon's head in the center.

Ser Kristoff managed to catch a little bit of what Chafka was saying and tapped her on the shoulder, a small smile on his face. "You really pulled the arrow from your own shoulder to fire back at the man who shot you?"

"It seemed reasonable at the time." Anna shrugged, taking a sip of her wine.

Ser Kristoff nodded, clearly impressed. "A rash decision, seeing as it probably caused just as much damage when it was ripped out as it did going in, but, given the circumstances, very quick thinking on your part, Princess." He waited a moment, chewing a piece of horse meat thoughtfully. "I trust you... recovered from the shock of it all after some rest, yes?"

The redhead glanced to her right, where Elsa sat, the _Khaleesi_ blushing slightly as she threw back sharp retorts at her highly amused bloodriders. "Absolutely."

"Good- excellent actually." The knight lifted his mug for a long pool, scratching at his face nonchalantly. "Some never get over the shock; it plagues them. It's good to see you in high spirits after such a battle."

"You've been in many battles yourself, Ser?" He nodded, but said nothing, prompting her to ask a different question. "Did you... live in the Seven Kingdoms long before sailing across the Narrow Sea?"

Ser Kristoff set his mug down, turning towards her with something strange flashing in his chocolate brown eyes. "All my years, save the past one, and I spent most of them in the Riverlands." He turned slightly, pointing to the bear's head sigil on his shoulder, as if she should instantly recognize it, which she didn't. "I served Clan DunBroch, Wardens of the Riverlands."

The redhead bit her lip, certain the title should invoke some basic understanding in her. It didn't. She could barely recall the realm's map, having glimpsed it only a handful of times. Anna started when a hand clasped her shoulder, pulling her from the deep concentration she'd slipped into in trying to remember.

"Given your only teacher in these matters, I don't blame you." Ser Kristoff shrugged. "From what I've heard, he was never very good at his lessons." Biting back a smart remark, Anna bid him continue; she was pretty sure a knight wasn't supposed to insult the rightful heir to the throne but she could hardly argue against him. "The continent originally had few borders, if any at all, and was constantly at war. When your ancestors conquered the continent, King Adgar the First split the realm into seven kingdoms based on language or social structure- whatever was deemed common enough to bind the people together and rally under a single banner. Then, he appointed a house to bear the banner for each of the Kingdoms, enobling them to become his court, and proclaimed himself King of the Realm. Thus, the realm was born as we- well, _I_ know it today." He spat out a laugh. "I should correct myself; that's how the realm was before Arendelle was sacked."

Anna nodded, slightly distracted as the light of the bonfire reflected off the bells woven through her hair. She didn't have nearly as many as her wife but- given how short her hair was- she still looked a little impressive when compared to some of the younger Dothraki men, those who hadn't been at the front lines during their first battle. "What is the state of the realm now?"

She almost didn't want to know, judging by the look Ser Kristoff shot her.

"It's state is bad, to be blunt," he gruffly responded, shaking his head. "The noble houses have refused to bend the knee to the Usurper. He spent three years trying to coerce their compliance with threats of violence, raising an army of sellswords and peasants at the command of criminals. He forgave those banished from the realm if they fought for him. His army is darkness personified. Then he marched." The knight shook his head. "The past ten years have been hell. He first tried marching south to Dorne, but Lady Maleficent has blocked him somehow in the Dornish Moors; they say even the trees fight under her command. Princess Aurora hasn't sent word from Sunspear since. Even ravens have lost their way. The Usurper then marched on the Riverlands, my home. Former home." Meloncholy tinged his voice as he continued, staring into his ale. "Lord Fergus of Clan Dunbroch was forced to abandon Riverrun and act as a rear guard as the Usurper's army swept through the land, burning fields and slaying whomever they encountered. The smallfolk were sent north ahead of them, past The Neck, and Lord DunBroch took up The Twins as a defensive position to keep them safe. Last I heard, they were still under seige but holding." Ser Kristoff passed a hand over his face. "The Usurper then tried marching on the Vale of Arryn, but Lord Corona had already pulled his people back behind the Moon Door. He was slain during the intial fight to take it but Lady Corona has held the Eyrie in his passing, though she, too, can't be reached by raven or messenger."

"Arendelle was my family's seat, the ruling Kingdom." Anna cleared a space on the low wooden table, trying to trace what she could remember of the Seven Kingdoms on its surface. When her finger failed to make a noticable line, she used her meal knife to etch into the surface, branching off from the blob. "Dorne, to the south, is ruled by the Lords of Sunspear. The Riverlands... aren't their neighbors, though..." Her knife's progress halted as she looked up, frowning. "The Middle Kingdom. It stretches from the western coast to the eastern. What of them?"

Ser Kristoff sighed. "Lord Fa ordered the smallfolk retreat to the Riverlands when the Usurper began his march on Dorne. He retained a battalion at Highgarden to stall but, when the Usurper took the city, he was executed. His daughter, the Lady Knight Mulan, fights beside Lord DunBroch at The Twins."

The redhead's frown deepened. The Middle Kingdom was the realm's primary farmland while the Riverlands provided fish and other sea creatures. Combined, they were the primary food sources for the realm. "So, Dorne and the Vale are closed off, the Middle Kingdom and the Riverlands lost, and Arendelle still under the Usurper's control. What news have you of the North and the Iron Islands?"

The knight barked out a mirthless laugh. "The Islands are the only reason the war still rages. Lord Trident has his fleet capturing as many vessels bearing the Usurper's sigil as he dares let sail and smuggling as much food and wares to the North as the Iron Fleet can carry. Last I heard, all seven of his daughters have taken to the sea, and two have been claimed by their blasted Drowned God. Still, they fight. As for the North... well, Lady Snowrose is doing her best to keep the peace in Lord Snowrose's absence. Although reluctant to take up arms against his brother, The Beast marched his northmen to The Twins and holds them beside Lord DunBroch."

Anna leaned back, examining her crude map of the Seven Kingdoms. Effectively, three of the seven were under seige, two lost, one controlled, and one still free. It was a grim picture indeed. The enemy's host was great but ill prepared, which was probably her people's only saving grace. Though outnumbered, they were better armed and trained... but that could only last so long. One side would be broken and though it logically looked to be the Usurper's army, she wasn't sure if that was an entirely good thing. The Usurper could be killed and the realm would rejoice, especially if he'd resorted to such desperate measures to secure his army. If House Corona or the Princess of Dorne were still strong, though, it could lead to another struggle for the crown before she even reached the Seven Kingdoms. It would be much more difficult to reclaim her family's seat then, for she would no longer be a returning Queen but a late challenger.

"Have any laid claim to the throne?" She eventually voiced, turning her head to watch Ser Kristoff's reaction.

His reaction seemed genuine enough, the knight blinking a tad owlishly at her. "Surprisingly, no. I can't say for sure what's happening in the Vale or Dorne, but the Wardens of the Middle Kingdom, the Riverlands, The Iron Islands, and the North still fly the Firemane colors above their own at The Twins. Lord DunBroch originally claimed that only the Firemanes could unite the realm, so the Wardens of the Kingdoms demanded independence instead of bending the knee to the Usurper, since he claimed all members of the royal family were slain during the sack. About two years ago, word began to spread that the Prince and Princess survived the sack and were smuggled to Essos, so the Wardens again flew the Firemane colors and sent some of their knights to Essos to find the rightful heirs."

"Which is why you're here," Anna said, sitting back and staring at the map she'd drawn, finger tracing over the borders. Her brother was wrong; their people were fighting against the Usurper as hard as they could. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Elsa grow concerned, watching her fingers tracing the borders of her etching.

"Has something displeased the King?" Chafka rumbled, his voice low and one hand twitching towards his _arakh_.

"No. Bearhead was merely talking about the land from which they hail; a craven Milk Man has brought dishonor upon himself and it displeases her." Elsa explained to her bloodrider, turning her atention to the knight. Vaguely, it amused Anna that the Dothraki called him Hlizifoggo, or 'Bearhead', rather than one of the slurs they used for Westeros knights or his given name, which was more difficult for them to pronounce than Anna's. "Ser Kristoff, could you tell us a bit about the Riverlands?"

The knight didn't even bat an eye at the _Khaleesi_ 's request and Anna smirked. So, the man was aware that the warlord spoke Common. Apparently, only her brother had missed out on that tidbit of information.

"Yes, Bearhead, speak of the home of King Anna," Vorsaka said, raising his glass. "Let us hear of the land that bore the world a dragon!"

"Of course, if it pleases Her Highness." Anna nodded, giving her permission without looking at him. Ser Kristoff cleared his throat slightly as he switched to Dothraki, holding the rapt attention of all the Dothraki warriors at the table.

Anna was listening, though distantly, her mind instead painting a picture of the realm she was to reclaim. The cities, the towns, the farmlands... it was no place for a Dothraki _khalasar_. There was no place like the Dothraki Sea in the Seven Kingdoms, no place for the nomadic horse lords to roam free and she couldn't imagine the dark skinned warriors remaining stationary too long. The Dothraki were born and bred to ride and fight; setting them in the realm and expecting them to bend to the laws wouldn't end well, she felt.

She turned her head slightly, looking at Elsa as the blonde sat beside her, listening intently to Ser Kristoff describe the lush riverbanks and foggy morning air of the Riverlands.

Her right palm burned. Their blood oath only lasted until the throne was won. But if the _khalasar_ couldn't stay in the Seven Kingdoms and the Wardens wouldn't bend the knee to anyone not a Firemane...

... what would happen to Anna and Elsa once the war was over?

* * *

Author's Note: So, truth time: I actually meant to set this to 'complete' and not touch it for a while- several months at least. Due to a problem when posting, that obviously didn't happen. I started looking at what I have written for it once I noticed the error and did the second chapter to hammer some things out. Unfortunately, I've misplaced my copy of _Game of Thrones_ (the book) and all my horseback/combat reference books, so I'm basically flying blind over here. (Yes, I have, like, three books I specifically keep for the way they describe mounted combat. I can't find any of them presently, though.) Sorry for (what I feel to be) the poorer quality of this chapter in comparison to the last but I did my best with what I have available. I wasn't expecting this to be well received, so a big thanks to all of you who have faved, followed, and reviewed. I probably have enough of this universe to do another chapter, but I'm not sure when it'll be ready to post. Also, I think it was actually Bronn who used a longsword (or something of the like, maybe a claymore? It's been years...) rather than Ser Jorah, but I think the variable style of fighting would suit Kristoff better than a knight's sword and shield.

... and now, for some reason, Kristoff in Alistair's armor from _Dragon Age: Origins_ has popped into my head. Elsa as Morrigan, Anna as Leliana, Marshmallow as Sten, Hans as Zevran, Sven as the Mabari Hound... Gerda as Wynne and Kai as Oghren. Olaf as the merchant you have in your camp. Just imagining the costumes is highly amusing. Wow, I'm a nerd.


	3. To Be a Wife

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing. This is getting redundant. This chapter contains sex, some foul language, and disturbing imagery due to POV changes- that's right, this chapter does not once visit Anna's POV, which is why I'm even bothering to mention the language and stuff in the first place. Also... I generally don't do tags like this- or warning in general aside from the standard M fare- but, given how many reviews I've received regarding killing Hans and _not_ killing Elsa (which, yeah, I get that, but y'all do remember that it was **_Khal_** Drogo who died, right?), I figure it's only fair to warn you guys: **Major Character Death**.

* * *

Elsa spent many years as the most feared and revered _Khaleesi_ to ever roam the Dothraki Sea. Although the learning curve was steep, she'd triumphed in many battles, killed many men, met many more, made many changes, and forged her life as a blade on a blacksmith's anvil, each hit making her a stronger, deadlier weapon, capable of cutting her own path through the many dangers that often lumbered in front of her. As such, she was well versed in many things, and it helped that all these many experiences shared common threads; that made things much easier to deal with when the next battle would likely be much like the last, regardless how brief the respite might be between the two. Yes, the _Jesh Khaleesi_ was very familiar with the bloody repetition of her life but relished it, because what differences appeared were _hers_ to choose... most of the time. Except when it came to surprise firsts.

A silent, brooding Anna was definitely a surprise first and the blonde found herself at a loss for what to do.

It was something that had built since the redhead's first battle and hit a peak a week and a half ago- eleven days, to be precise. It was something she was highly aware of despite being unable to formulate an appropriate strategy to approach the situation. This wasn't a show-of-power battle against another _khalasar,_ one where she would simply allow her warriors to wound their enemies before defeating their _Khal_ in single combat, removing his braid herself before sending the lot of them away. This also wasn't a rivalry, one where she would destroy her enemies utterly to put an end to their despicable insults- she would never forgive the animal she'd put down during that fateful battle.

 _That_ cretin. The memory still made her jaw clench. While she'd found Anna's recount of the battle a bit amusing, Elsa hadn't confided in her wife what else the _Khal_ had said while the redhead wasn't around to hear him. Specifically, the portions about what he would do to Anna if he won the battle. Elsa typically didn't _enjoy_ killing her enemies- it was a necessity and she was nothing if not a pragmatic leader- but drawing out his agony had been an absolute pleasure. She'd even let him draw a bit of blood, allowing him a brief glimmer of victory, before ruthlessly ending him. The wound would serve to remind her of what _could_ happen if she ever became too lax, too complacent- what could happen to _Anna_ if she ever failed to protect her wife.

She lightly traced over the healed wound, glancing to her side. As usual during meals, Anna sat beside her, but the redhead was quietly contemplating her horsemeat rather than eating and chatting with the knight on the other side of her, as she normally would. That imbecile she called brother was on the knight's other side, still sulking from his wounded pride and rubbing at the long healed knot on his head. Truthfully, she was still surprised Anna hadn't let her kill the moron; it certainly wouldn't be a dangerous feat by any means.

Frost coated the edge of the table at the thought and she quickly willed it away.

There was nothing to link the two aside from their supposed blood bond. From the moment she met them in Pentos, the two were like night and day, sharing so little in common it was an utter wonder any could believe their familial relation. Where Anna was warmth and light, her emotions playing across her face, her expressions telling volumes to any who would take the time to look, Hans was a dark shadow, trying pitifully to conceal his true intentions behind soft words laced with venom. Anna had a warrior's heart and the courage to pursue her aspirations; Hans had the heart of a snake, slithering where he had the best chances to survive. But that's all he would do, all he could manage: surviving. Anna was meant to soar above any expectations and Elsa couldn't wait to bear witness to it, no matter how it might pain her.

And there she was again, her focus drifting like a snowflake in the wind. With Anna's odd behavior also came Elsa's inability to remained focused on something for too long. Part of it was because her mind was constantly occupied with keeping her ice in check, something that always required her attention but, usually, was a relatively minor thing. The past eleven days, however, the task became an ever growing difficulty, almost distracting her from her day-to-day duties.

The reason was obvious: she was scared. Her magic always responded to her emotions, becoming more unruly when she was afraid or distressed, and Anna's unsettling silence provoked both reactions. She couldn't understand why the redhead was suddenly retreating from her- originally, she attributed her wife's brooding to her standing order that the redhead not train or fight. They had two small skirmishes while Anna was recovering- outriders coming too close, prompting a direct response from the blonde- but she'd specifically put the _Khal_ in charge during those brief encounters and all of her _kos_ had followed Anna's orders as if their _Khaleesi_ was the one issuing them. They'd even praised the redhead's decision-making!

So, while it didn't make sense for Anna to be upset about her restrictions, Elsa had changed her order to a simple request that the redhead take extra care instead. She thought the return to training might help her wife regain her spirited self within a week. Instead, the redhead seemed to become quieter, so the blonde deliberately changed the _khalasar_ 's course to skirt a path frequented by other _khalasars_. She eagerly invited Anna along with her when the predictable skirmishes ensued and it had worked to lift her wife's spirits... for a time.

Once the fighting was over, though, and the initial celebrations finished, Anna seemed to retreat into her head again. The redhead didn't even seem too enthused about the new bells she'd won, though Elsa did her best to praise her victories and not outshine those accomplishments. She went as far as removing some of her own bells- Chafka thought she was being ridiculous- and kissing her beloved _Khal_ in front of the other warriors- something Vorsaka would _not_ stop teasing her about- but the brief smile she received in response did little to either improve Anna's mood or asuage Elsa's fears.

The blonde was nearly at her wit's end, unsure if there was anything she _could_ do to assist her wife, who wasn't very forthcoming with what weighed on her mind so heavily. Elsa wasn't even sure of the cause; had she been the one to upset Anna? What had she done? Could she fix it? How?

Why wouldn't her feisty wife just _tell_ her? Anna had never shied away from saying what was on her mind, not after their wedding night!

Elsa sighed as her heart fluttered, recalling the night vividly. She hadn't expected to fall in love with the redhead so deeply and so completely, especially not as quickly as she did. It seemed a simple enough plan: let the woman choose her own fate. Play no larger part than what was required of her. Anna was beautiful and headstrong and so _alive_ when they met, fire sparking in those teal depths, it was a crime to confine her to a fate she did not desire. At first, she'd admired the redhead's unwaivering gaze, the conviction to stand and face whatever the barbarian would decide- and Elsa had no doubts that the woman had seen her as nothing more than that upon their first meeting. During their wedding ceremony, the redhead had watched the ruthless culture unfold before her with positivity, enjoying the music and doing her best to accept the less pleasant facets, and that earned Elsa's respect, especially juxtaposed with Hans' less than glowing commentary regarding the spectacle. It took effort not to smile at Anna's nervousness as the ceremony wore on, some part of her amused at this young woman's stark honesty and blatant difficulty acclimating to the new culture she was plunged into so abruptly, but the redhead was remarkable in her ability to adapt, recognizing every misstep and prepared to deal with the fallout.

By the time they got to the bedding, Elsa could admit to herself that she had a distinct fondness for this strange woman, this chained, majestic dragon. It wasn't until she heard the whispered confession of fear that the feeling turned to something deeper, something that would attach itself to her in ways she hadn't anticipated. To see the vulnerability hiding just behind such strength and the courage required to face that fear; it endeared Anna to her in a way she couldn't have planned for and it almost hurt to turn away and give this woman her freedom. Surely, she'd become too much of a horselord herself, forgetting the gentler ways of her former people, because for a moment- for a very brief moment- she thought she would keep the redhead to herself, just as any _Khal_ would. Eventually, Anna would come to accept it just as other women had before her.

That wasn't her way, though, and Elsa had quashed the thought quickly, resolute in her plan, offering the woman her freedom. She anticipated the reluctance, the fear of the unknown- she truly was all too familiar with the sensation- but hearing the raw emotion come from Anna had nearly hurt too much. Here was this beautiful woman, full of passion and life and so much Elsa couldn't even name, and the blonde wouldn't lift a finger to keep her at her side. She was selfish, though, and she wanted to share _something_ with this woman, something special, something that would cement this night forever in her heart. What were the chances Elsa would meet another woman like this? One who could endear herself within mere hours?

So, she shared her story with Anna. It would pass time and it was... something she'd likely never do again. It was a show of vulnerability. How long had it been since she'd last allowed such? It was impossible to say.

But Anna continued to surprise and impress. Her simple confirmation of their marriage evoked a flurry of tumultuous emotions she refused to properly address. It was too much to hope that the redhead could return the strange feelings stirring in Elsa's chest, so she dared not allow it to fester. Restraining her expectations took effort- _so much effort_ \- but she did admirable, she thought. When her wife pushed the issue of consumating their marriage, however, she caved too easily to the redhead's desires, something that was happening with greater frequency... and disasterous results.

Taking a deep breath, the _Khaleesi_ willed away the frost she could feel creeping out again.

Eleven days ago convinced her that whatever was upsetting her beloved had at least _something_ to do with her. When they'd settled into camp that night, Anna had _specifically requested_ that Elsa not assist her with bathing, as the blonde had taken to doing most nights. She was deeply perturbed but complied, of course; she'd never willingly make her wife uncomfortable, so the redhead bathed alone that night... and every night since, at her request. And that was fine, really, Elsa could live with that.

But the bigger blow- the part that cut deeper than any of her enemies had ever managed- was when they decided to turn in for the night. Not only did her wife deny her touch, she _slept on the other side of the hut._

That was like an _arakh_ embedding in her heart. The last time she'd felt so devastated was... well, the loss of her family, and while that pain was still worse, it didn't make Anna's rejections hurt any less.

Yet... she could see it in those ever expressive eyes- there was a battle raging inside, something her wife felt she needed to triumph over in her own way. She didn't want Elsa's help, so the blonde was left to simply wait it out. That's what her heart hoped for, at least, that the redhead was just working through something personal that she wanted to deal with alone and not actually a prelude to... something far worse.

Was she being foolishly optimistic? Was she hopelessly blinded by love?

Elsa raised her gaze to meet the concerned look on the knight's face. His expression said it all; she wasn't alone in noticing the _Khal_ 's odd behavior. Discreetly, he shrugged one shoulder, apparently as clueless as she was regarding the matter.

Her lips drew into a tight frown. This couldn't go on, not like this, she couldn't handle it; she wouldn't force Anna to divulge the information or to, well, _do_ anything she didn't desire, but she was going to try to find out what she could do to fix it. She needed to take action; simply waiting was too painful. If her wife... no longer desired to hold that title... it would be better to learn that now and not in Vaes Dothrak. Better to nurse the injury while facing the _dosh khaleen_ than have it freshly inflicted.

"Anna-" She tried to keep her voice soft but felt it die in her throat when the redhead suddenly reached out, gently pulling on her right arm until their hands were entertwined on the table top. "A-anna?"

"Elsa, please," her wife said in Valyrian, and instantly Elsa bristled, her fear skyrocketing as she put every fiber of her being _not_ focused on Anna's voice into keeping her magic from spilling out and coating the whole room in ice. Considering her brother was, literally, _two seats down_ and they agreed to only speak Dothraki in front of him when conversing with each other, she could reasonably consider this _not good_. "I want to speak with you seriously."

This was bad.

"About what?" Her throat was almost closed completely from the terror shooting through her but she managed to sound calm, collected, and gentle. As paralyzed as she was, Elsa could see the fire burning brighter; the dragon within her wife was awake and thrashing but remaining dignified, despite her desire to roar.

"About our blood oath," Anna replied and suddenly her blood was cold, like true ice in her veins, a pain in her chest the only other thing she could feel. "I want to revoke it." Elsa leaned back slightly, stunned- no, she was on the verge of breaking. She wanted to run from this, because she only ever dealt with her problems in two ways: running from it or killing it, and she could never harm the redhead. Before she could retreat, however, the familiar heat of Anna's hand gently cupping her cheek kept her still, the second instance of contact her love had _initiated_ in eleven days. To do even better, her other hand was turned so her wife could place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "When we made the oath, I agreed to be your companion until you won me my father's throne. I don't want that anymore."

"I-" The words caught in her throat, pain stabbing deeper than any blade ever could. Her tenuous control over her ice was slipping, frost covering the table in front of her. Anna ran her thumb over the blonde's lips, as if asking her to just listen, and she acquieced with a gentle kiss to the digit, unable to form any words.

"Elsa, my Queen, I don't want the throne anymore. I want _you_. If the only way for me to remain by your side as your wife- as yours, completely- is to never take the seat of my family, then _that_ is the choice I make. I _do_ want to end the war tearing the Seven Kingdoms apart... but that place is no longer my home and I don't wish to stay and rule. Where you are, that is where I belong. I want the oath revoked because I don't want to leave you, ever."

"Anna..." Tears pricked at her eyes and she tried to hold them back only briefly before they fell, her magic quelling quickly. "You could've worded that better, you know."

"I'm not finished." Elsa raised a brow, still too relieved to be alarmed at what else might come with this declaration. Anna _wanted_ to stay with her; was it possible for there to be a downside? "I want to make a new oath."

"And what will this one be?" She couldn't help but narrow her eyes in suspicion, ever so slightly.

"That I am yours, completely. That I will stay by your side, until my death. That my life is tied to yours." The redhead took a deep breath. "All I ask in return is this. The Stallion who Mounts the World will be born of your blood, Elsa. I want him born of mine, too."

Her jaw fell slack. Her eyes widened. Her heart stuttered.

This confirmed what she thought: definitely _not_ a downside.

"You... want to bear my child."

Anna nodded without hesitation and that was all she needed. The blonde pulled her wife closer, kissing her as she moved, unable to resist. Her tongue was readily admitted to the redhead's awaiting mouth as she began running her hands across skin she hadn't been allowed to touch in far too long. Some part of her was saying she shouldn't be so rough, so demanding, but she couldn't summon the self restraint to be gentle at that moment.

When she'd originally thought up the idea to keep herself from being gifted to some brute of a man, Elsa had never actually _expected_ to use it for its intended purpose. That didn't mean she hadn't entertained the idea from time-to-time, especially on lonely nights listening to others seek their pleasure. Now, though, it was a tangible reality and the denial of the past eleven days was overpowering. She _needed_ to feel the redhead's skin against hers, she _craved_ her touch, and she had little reason to abstain for one more moment. She'd nearly dissolved Anna's ice vest when hands pressing against her chest coaxed her into tempering the desire coursing through her veins.

When she gathered her wits to pull back and look at her wife in confusion, the redhead smirked in response.

"This is too important to do here."

It suddenly occured to Elsa that they were still in the dining tent, sitting between the knight and her bloodriders, both parties politely and pointedly ignoring what was happening between them. If it wasn't for the fact her heart was already pounding, she was certain her cheeks would be flushed from embarrassment; she'd lost control completely, forgetting their audience- which really didn't bother her nearly as much as, she assumed, it bothered Anna. The blonde frowned at her own lack of restraint, mind racing. "Of course. Our tent-"

"Is not under the open sky," the redhead said calmly. "All things of importance in a person's life take place under the open sky."

Patience was, typically, one of Elsa's virtues. At the moment, though, it was a struggle to remember what that word even meant. "We're not close enough to Vaes Dothrak, Dragon; it's not safe to wander-"

"Oh, we won't go far." Anna glanced at the entrance to the tent. "Just right there will be fine."

For a moment, the blonde's body came to a grinding halt as the implication registered and sank in slowly, and then everything was in overdrive. The need and desire from before was back tenfold and she'd never wanted anything more in her life. By some miracle, however, she remembered that her beloved, beautiful, fierce wife was _not_ Dothraki- she was a woman of the Seven Kingdoms and raised as such, though severely removed from the homeland she no longer claimed. "It's very public."

"Let them see." She smiled, voice lowering and sending shocks down Elsa's back with every word. Then she was stroking along the blonde's jaw, touch light but roughened by developing calluses from riding and fighting. As if her wife wasn't driving her mad with want already. "Let them see that I am yours, completely." Elsa's breathing was shallow and her vision unfocused as the redhead leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "Let the whole world watch as I ride you all night long. Elsa, my love, I want you, _now_."

What little restraint remained to her disappeared and the blonde jammed her left hand against the ground, sending ice spikes thrusting up from beneath their side of the table to remove the obstacle. The force easily tossed the offending object away, causing shouts of surprise from Hans and Ser Kristoff, not that Elsa was particularly aware of their apparent concern. The rest of the tent went silent to observe, having watched the _Khaleesi_ grow during her teen years and more than acquainted with her occassional outbursts.

They'd never seen it in quite this context, though.

Elsa was on her feet in a blur of movement, helping Anna up a bit more roughly than she probably should've but far too intent on reaching the entrance to take the gentler route. It took the redhead a few steps to gather her balance but no complaints were voiced, the two rather focused on leaving the feasting tent as quickly as possible. The moment they passed through that threshold, the blonde was _very_ intent on catching up on lost time with her beloved _Zhavorsa,_ pulling the redhead's body against hers and claiming her lips in a bruising kiss.

The rest of the world didn't matter.

* * *

Hans clenched his jaw, wiping the stupid Dothraki concoction of mare's milk from his tunic as he watched the horse bitch leave the tent, dragging his useless sister behind her. "What is that barbarian up to now?"

"Peace, Your Highness," Ser Kristoff said, rough voice vaguely amused by the turn of events as he picked a chunk of horse meat from his lap, brushing it off lightly before tearing into it. Sometimes, the knight's manners were simply appauling. "The Dothraki are... not known for their patience in many things."

Rolling his eyes, the crowned Prince glanced up and noted the disgusting display just before the pair disappeared from sight, lips curling into a sneer. "Is she fucking my whore of a sister _again_?" Sometimes, he truly wished to reveal the true emotions behind his words, but he was smarter than that. These animals may be utterly stupid but even a dog could understand the tone of voice a man used. "These mongrels aren't the only ones not known for their patience. She's fucked the girl like a damn dog in heat while I've yet to see even a shred of evidence my investment will pay off!"

It made his stomach pitch violently at the thought. At first, Hans hadn't minded so much the fringe benefits of traveling with the barbarians, being able to satisfy his own desires on a whim with the breeding stock available, but ever since that ridiculous, pathetic excuse for a battle, none of the women would allow him to approach. The copper skinned warriors even started growling menacingly at him in their foreign tongue, creating a barrier between him and the horde's whores. This, of course, made him highly aware of the sounds of pleasure emanating from elsewhere in the encampment and every affectionate exchange between the horse bitch and his sister. It boggled his mind how daft the girl had to be to give her body over to the blonde and be happy about it. Had the _khaleesi_ done anything to assure him she would uphold her end of the deal, Hans might've been grateful for his sister's malleability. As it was, it just angered him further.

"Your Highness-" The knight tried placating him, as usual.

But he'd had enough.

"No, I'm sick of this." He growled, allowing his fury to color his voice. Hans got up, straightening out his tunic and fingering the hilt of his blade. "I'm going to explain to that horse fucker _exactly_ how this is going to work from now on." He grinned. "If she'd so desperate for my sister's body, she's going to pay the price for her addiction."

Squaring his shoulders, Hans proceeded towards the entrance of the tent, ignoring Ser Kristoff's warnings. He wasn't about to let a _woman_ dictate how and when he was to reclaim that which was rightfully his. In fact, he had half a mind to take his sister himself and make the horse bitch watch, just to prove the point.

Anna was _his_ property and she would serve her intended purpose or he'd find another horselord to sell her to, damaged goods or not.

* * *

Elsa reluctantly broke the passionate kiss, panting heavily as she stared deep into Anna's eyes. The raw surge of emotion coursing through her was intense, almost frightening but in a strangely liberating way. This was something she'd never allowed herself to consider, too far beyond the realm of possibility, and yet becoming reality before her very eyes.

"Are you sure?" It was a stupid question, she could see it in the redhead's expression, but she couldn't help herself. She needed it.

"More sure than I've ever been," Anna replied, voice husky as she traced the muscles of the blonde's stomach, up to her breasts, holding their weight in her hands. "Now, get on your back."

She blinked, surprised and confused at the command. And it was a command, not a request, something glinting in her wife's eyes that sparked a warmth in her heart and her loins; this was the dragon truly coming out. There was a brief moment of alarm that surged through her, realizing the consequences of what Anna wanted her to do. Submit to the redhead. Allow herself to be dominated. Relinquish that power. For any and all to see.

Oh, who was she kidding? The entire _khalasar_ already knew, just as she did: she was Anna's. Completely.

Suddenly, Anna's hands were on her shoulders, brushing away her vest and gently pushing her _down_.

"On your back, Elsa." The command was firmer this time and she didn't dare hesitate. Falling onto her rump, the blonde leaned back until she was on the ground as directed. She watched with rising anticipation as Anna swung a leg over her prone form, standing above her and watching with hooded eyes, her hair somehow glowing like a flame in the moonlight. When she dropped down to her knees, Elsa's breath hitched, hands instantly finding purchase on muscled thighs, willing away Anna's breeches. With every stroke of her fingers, the icy rainment fell away to reveal smooth skin she ached to learn again. But her gaze remained trained on the redhead's, swallowing thickly as her wife leaned over her, hands placed on either side of Elsa's head to assist in supporting her weight. She was drawing closer but slowly, teasing the blonde, and it took everything for her to not to reach up to meet the redhead.

She'd given over control; it was Anna's night, her decision, her claim to make.

Want pulsed through her as she felt the redhead's breath ghosting over her face. So close, so very close.

"You're mine, Elsa."

"Yours," she replied, squeezing Anna's thighs. "And you're mine, Anna."

The redhead smiled, the lust clearing from her eyes for a moment to let the adoration shine through. "Always. Forever."

She closed her eyes and lifted her head up just enough to meet her wife's lips, oh so ready to reconnect with this amazing woman intimately. The anticipation was-

Elsa's eyes snapped open when, instead of feeling warm lips against hers, she heard an agonized scream as Hans fisted his hand in one of Anna's braids and jerked her away, ripping her from atop the blonde. Scrambling to her feet, the _Khaleesi_ didn't bother with her _arakh_ , stalking towards the man with murder glinting in her eyes. Just inside the opening of the tent, she could see her bloodriders waiting for her word, but a vicious look kept them rooted in place.

Hans was _hers_ to punish.

"Whore, translate for the horse bitch." Hans spat, holding his sword out as if he actually intended to run the blonde through with it. "Tell her that I- oof!"

With a growl, Anna brought her elbow sharply into her brother's gut, earning another tug on her hair. The distraction, however, gave Elsa the opportunity to dart in close and clamp her hands onto his wrists, pouring all her strength into _crushing his bones_.

"Let go of me!" He whined, trying very hard to sound at least like a man but coming out more line a dying cat. "Let go!"

"Release her." Elsa's voice was eerily calm and even, though the edge to it held a deadly promise and she belatedly realized she'd used Dothraki, which the dim witted moron in her grasp didn't speak or understand. Luckily, Ser Kristoff was close by, shouting the translation from behind her bloodriders. They certainly weren't about to let the metal man get too close to their _Khaleesi,_ not in her current mood. Surprisingly, the idiot was at least coherent enough to obey, releasing Anna's hair and his sword, knees wobbling as he crumpled from the pain. While the redhead rolled away to put some distance between herself and her brother, the sword fell with a muted thud into the dirt and grass, leaving Hans at her mercy.

Unfortunately for him, she had none to spare at the moment.

Her expression was a stoic mask that struck more fear into Hans than if she'd allowed her anger to show, drawing strength from her fury and tightening her hold on his wrists, bringing him to his knees. The blonde was going to _relish_ taking this deplorable excuse for a man to the highest point of misery before snuffing out the remainder of his pathetic life. Hans had never experienced the pain she was about to inflict upon him and, _oh,_ was she going remember this. By the end, she'd have made an example for any who _dared_ put their undeserving hands on her _Zhavorsa_.

"Elsa." A part of her wanted to ignore the firm tone coming from the redhead behind her but it wasn't strong enough, lips pressing into a thin line as she looked over her shoulder. Although one of her braids was slightly mussed from her brother's hold, Anna's eyes glinted hard as steel as she spoke in Dothraki. "Beat him to your heart's content... but _don't_ kill him."

Narrowing her eyes, Elsa turned the words over in her head. Another order, a challenge that clearly didn't fit with what she had in mind, and something about the way Anna was standing conveyed her willingness to intervene if needed.

"He will never learn his place," she said, her frustration coloring her tone, unable to keep her emotions in check. What good Anna saw in preserving the life of this insect was beyond her comprehension. "Keeping him alive does nothing but give him another opportunity to hurt you."

The redhead frowned, shoulders falling slightly as her gaze softened. "Don't kill him."

Still firm but with a gentler undertone. Elsa took a deep, calming breath.

Hans tried jerking free and the blonde lost her patience with him, releasing his sword arm entirely and focusing on the one that he _dared_ use to harm Anna. With a quick strike, she felt the sickening crunch of broken bone, her fist landing solidly against Hans' forearm while her other hand twisted the appendage for good measure. He let loose a pain-filled howl that she quickly silenced by grabbing his throat with one hand, digging her fingernails into his skin until she drew blood. His good hand scrabbled at hers, trying to break her hold and failing miserably as his face started turning white from lack of blood and air. It was oh so tempting to snap his neck but Anna's words rang in her mind, so she released him, letting him roll on the ground like the dog he was and turning her gaze sharply to her bloodriders.

"He will _not_ interfere again. See to it." She paused. "But don't kill him."

There was no hesitation in the men she called her brothers, stepping out as one unit to loom over the crying, pathetic 'Prince' while Elsa stalked closer to Anna. She was still furious but there was no course of action open to her that wouldn't lead to Hans' death aside from leaving it in her bloodriders. Whatever else happened to Hans was in his hands; she had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

She stopped a few steps away from the redhead, watching her, trying to gauge what was going through her wife's head. There was a moment of them just staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Unsurprisingly, it was Elsa who caved. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine." She rubbed at her head, stopping when the blonde moved closer and threaded her hands through her crimson strands as gently as she could. "Thank you."

Words escaped her in that moment, too many conflicting emotions surging through her, so she wrapped her arms around her wife, holding her loosely and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Why couldn't Anna see that she was just trying to protect her? That her miserable brother wasn't worth her attention, her energy? At the same time, she couldn't find it in her to raise her voice in challenge, not after she'd so willingly submitted earlier, not with the desire to submit running so strong in her still.

"Elsa, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." Anna pressed her lips to the blonde's throat. "It's not my place to tell you what to do."

Her hold tightened on the redhead. "Maybe it is... in some things." Elsa closed her eyes, pressing her lips to her wife's ear. "You are my King."

"And you, my Queen."

Fire scorched through her as Anna's hands traced along her arms and down her back, prompting her vest to fall away completely. The want was overpowering, washing away her reason- it was very likely her wife wasn't inclined to pick up where they left off.

She groaned, trying to pull away and regain her composure. She needed time to process and temper her arousal, time away from the redhead. "We can discuss it later."

Anna refused to let her go, however, and pressed a series of kisses to her throat, dragging her teeth where Elsa's pulse pounded strongest, making her weak. "Then on your back, my love."

Anna was full of surprises tonight.

Not that Elsa was of a mind to complain.

She sank to the ground, desire flooding her system once more but tinged by her residual anger. When her wife mounted her, she couldn't feel the same gentleness and submissive inclination from before, sitting up slightly to reach her love's lips, impatient for the promise of the night. Their kiss was fire and ice meeting, bodies melting together, Elsa putting up resistance to Anna's advances and forcing the redhead to exert her strength. The months since their marriage had transformed her wife's body from that of a wispy, sheltered girl to a powerful warrior and the woman had no trouble matching her, leveraging against her. It was thrilling for Anna to push her back and loom over her, hips grinding into hers in a way that teased and excited.

Their private moment was once again interrupted by that despicable moron. Elsa growled out a warning as she spared his direction a glance, noting her bloodriders had sent Hans to the ground again with a solid strike on his jaw. He was still moaning like a child, though- so alive, which was all Anna asked of her.

Elsa was pulled from her sour thoughts by a hand pressing against her crotch. "Focus, my Queen. Something's missing."

She groaned when Anna squeezed lightly, quickly moving her hand under the redhead's to start working her magic. In the background- beneath her pounding heart and panting breath- she could hear Hans continuing his struggling against her brothers. Her wife's attention seemed split between watching her work her ice and whatever was going on with her brother, sparking an irrational surge of something akin to anger within her that spurned her towards completing her task.

"Ignore him." She groaned, trying to summon her usual poise but failing, her tone lacking the edge she desperately needed. For the first time in her life, she was _pleading_ and didn't even have the presence of mind to be ashamed of it.

It earned her Anna's attention though, teal eyes darkening as she looked at the _Khaleesi_. Slowly, the redhead moved her hands along her skin, removing the remains of her vestments, exposing the muscles of her chest and belly, her breasts and the patch of curly red hairs at the apex of her thighs. Fingers stroked along her sex, spreading the accumulated wetness while licking her lips, almost as if she was doing it purely for the blonde's sake- which, to be frank, was more than okay with Elsa, who was drinking in the display hungrily. Sufficiently aroused, Anna leaned over Elsa, claiming a quick kiss before lowering her hips. The blonde tilted her head back and moaned, feeling Anna sink down onto her length, tightly engulfing the icy phallus. It felt _amazing_ , her wife's heat surrounding her, muscles milking the ice she could feel as an extension of her own body, pressure rocking back on her clitoris to add to the sensations assaulting her mind.

Anna grunted, shuddering as she fully shealthed the phallus inside of her. "Feels bigger than I remember."

"That's because it is," Elsa replied, glancing in Hans' direction as she heard Chafka throw the idiot to the ground once more. He was a persistant mongrel if nothing else. Her hands trailed along her wife's thighs and hips, itching for them to start moving and bring them both to euphoria. To prove something she couldn't quite articulate.

The redhead raised a brow, smirking slightly as she used her legs to push herself up until only the tip of the shaft remained inside. "Is someone jealous?" Elsa didn't dignify the accusation with a reply, dropping her gaze to Anna's chest and filling her hands with her wife's breasts as she dug her heels into the dirt and lifted her hips. To her surprise, Anna didn't move away, instead meeting her thrusts, arching her back to push into the blonde's hands. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, her voice slightly breathless just before she moaned. It wasn't until the redhead sat back heavily, limiting Elsa's movements, that she stopped. "Elsa, look at me."

"What's gotten into you?" The blonde hissed, shifting her hips to gain as much friction as she could, fingers digging into her wife's thighs hard enough to leave bruises. She _needed_ and _wanted_ and _why was Anna keeping this from her?_

The redhead hummed, clenching her muscles around Elsa's length and rocking her hips once. "Right now, you."

She groaned, unable to stop the chuckle that bubbled up from her chest. The blonde frowned when her hands were pulled away from Anna's body, their fingers entwined as the redhead pressed them to the sides of her head, immobilizing her further as she started moving again. Lifting up until Elsa was nearly pulled out of her, then lowering herself, all at a slow and steady pace, and the blonde had no choice but to remain still and enjoy it- which she did. Thoroughly.

"It's true though; I can feel you inside me, cool and firm, touching me like no one ever will," Anna said, voice soft as she moved. "I can smell the oil you use for your hair." She leaned closer, taking a deep inhale through her nose and setting the words against Elsa's lips. "Taste you in the air, your skin." She rolled her hips and the blonde couldn't help but moan softly, granting access as Anna's tongue slipped into her mouth, running against hers briefly before pulling away. "It combines with the grass and dirt and horses and sweat- things of the Dothraki that remind me of you every day." She started moving faster along Elsa's length. "But what I hear? What I see? I hear my brother crying and shouting; I see him getting the life beaten out of him, while I'm being pumped full of one."

Elsa growled, digging her heels into the dirt once more as she started thrusting, needed to reach deeper into her lover. Anna did nothing to stop her this time, releasing her hands so she could grip the redhead's hips. Her wife's hands returned to their places beside her head, trapping her there, fisting in the dirt and grass as their bodies moved.

"I want him to see me grow big with your child." Her wife was still speaking, voice becoming rough as they worked, panting lightly. "After all the years of him trying to stamp out my soul like a dying campfire, I want him to see me bring _new_ life into this world. I want him to see me achieve something he _never_ will."

She grit her teeth, the continued mention of Hans stoking her anger and driving her to push into Anna harder, faster. If anything, the redhead seemed to expect the reaction and moaned, leaning her weight onto her arms so she could move her hips faster, meeting each of Elsa's thrusts.

"And I don't want to hear him anymore." Something in her voice prompted the blonde to look up, locking gazes with her wife. "Drown him out, Elsa. I want to hear _your_ pleasure over _his_ pain."

There was a moment where she acknowledged that, for the Dothraki, it wasn't the... sire- for lack of a better term- who made noise during sex, aside from a few grunts maybe, but she relinquished the ridiculous notion that she was still in charge anymore and moaned loudly. Words began rolling off her tongue, praising her wife's form, her touch- anything and everything, to the point Elsa wasn't sure which language she was using or if she was even making sense. Speaking always became difficult the closer she got to her release, something she'd realized during their wedding night and had taken every precaution to avoid since.

Until now. This night belonged to her wife, to the dragon that summoned fire that burned brighter and hotter than any pyre could hope to accomplish, fire that surged through her body and across her skin, wrapped around the ice she'd summoned. She moved one hand, seeking out the bundle of nerves that would hurry her wife to the blissful end she was fast approaching herself, but Anna brushed her hand away.

"Time for that later." Elsa looked up, mesmerized by what she saw. Sweat forming on the redhead's brow from her exertions, cheeks tinted almost as red as her hair, chest heaving, breasts bouncing as she worked, and the most earnest of desires shining in dark teal eyes. "Right now, there's only one thing I want." Anna leaned closer, shifting her hips so the blonde was doing most of the work. "Your seed, Elsa, and the promise of a child. My Queen, my Elsa, give it to me. _Let it go_."

She couldn't help whimpering at the pleasure rocketing through her from hearing those words. Being claimed, belonging to someone who held her heart- the feeling sparked something deep within her as she started outright rutting, seeking her release as commanded. As it approached, Elsa bit her lip only briefly before moaning out, slamming herself deep within her lover.

"I love you." She spat, the words in Valyrian but roughened and twisted by a Dothraki accent, almost unrecognizable to her own ears as she threw her head back and climaxed. Elsa heard the tiny whimper the redhead released as the first spurt of her cold seed shot deep into the welcoming womb of her wife but continued thrusting her hips lazily, trying to catch her breath as her mind slowly returned to her. By the time she was spent, it dawned on her what she'd just done, and she hurriedly sat up, hands cupping Anna's face. "Anna, I-"

The words cut off as the redhead shushed her, claiming her lips in a languid kiss that set Elsa's heart fluttering once more. "I was ready. It actually didn't feel as cold this time, honestly." She smirked, raising a brow once Elsa was sufficiently placated. "So, _that's_ what you said on our wedding night, hmmm?" Her expression fell slightly as the blonde blushed, realizing that she couldn't even try to deny it. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, my love."

Anna pushed her back down, kissing her again and lightly palming her breasts, trailing her tongue along the blonde's jaw, lavishing her with attention. In the distance, she could hear Ser Kristoff making apologies and Hans' whimpering protests, her bloodriders replying with various promises of further humiliation if the moron kept trying to interfere, but they died out the moment Anna squeezed her inner muscles, wrestling a strangled groan from Elsa.

"Tell me when you're ready."

"Again." That was meant to be a question but, somehow, the blonde couldn't manage the proper inflection, mouth going dry at the mischeivious grin her lover was sporting.

"I said I would ride you all night, did I not?"

There was a moment when those words hit her like a horse's hoof, knocking the wind from her. It passed quickly though and she surged up, claiming Anna's lips in a hungry kiss, raking her nails down the redhead's back, _anything_ to mark this amazing woman as _hers_. When the kiss broke, her wife wasted no time in lifting up and riding her once more, allowing Elsa to revel in the sensation of their breasts sliding against each other, teeth and lips finding purchase wherever they could, their moans filling the night air. The _Khaleesi_ was vaguely aware of the comings and goings of the tent beside them but couldn't be roused to properly care as Anna continued riding her. She lost track of how many times the redhead brought her to the edge of oblivion, coaxing more of her seed to spill before her wife's energy began to wane.

But it was still early in the night, the moon barely risen, and Elsa didn't want to leave the tight, warm embrace of her lover. Instead, she rolled the redhead onto her back without breaking their intimate connection and gave her wife some much deserved attention, her own release taking a step back while she worked. Their coupling continued into the early hours of the morning, when both were too exhausted to continue and fell asleep right there under the open sky, separating only long enough for both to settle on their sides, the blonde's front pressed against her wife's back as she wrapped the other woman in her arms and pressed tired kisses anywhere she could reach. On Anna's insistance, Elsa's icy appendage was buried in Anna's folds as they drifted off- where it belonged, according to the redhead.

It never occured to Elsa to object.

* * *

Hans didn't go anywhere without Ser Kristoff at his side. The blond knight was his saving grace, able to communicate with the heathens and keep them from acting on those menacing sneers and veiled threats. He'd even managed to talk the horde's healers into tending his broken arm, bruises, and cuts, though the setting of bones and balms did nothing for his wounded pride. He'd underestimated the horse bitch's agility and strength, true, but she was weak in the end, as he'd always believed. Ser Kristoff had told him that the only thing that stopped the supposed ruler of the barbarians was his sister's words- his sister, that meek little girl child that he'd _sold_ to the bitch in the first place!

It truly boggled his mind how such a feared group of warriors could bend the knee to, essentially, a freak bitch in perpetual heat! Hans had seen with his own eyes the aftermath of that night, how Anna had fallen asleep with the horse bitch's unnatural... _thing_ buried in her cunt. Fucked like an animal, and yet, _he_ was the one being jeered at by the horde's warriors while they seemed to absolutely _worship_ the ground his sister walked on! And why? Because she'd somehow succeeded in seducing their pathetic horse bitch queen?

Rolling his eyes, Hans retreated into the safety of the cart he was riding in, craddling his broken arm with a sour frown. Unable to ride comfortably due to the sling and his still healing bruises, the man used his time riding along in the cart to think about how he would have his revenge. First, he'd show his _precious little sister_ what happens to those who fail to respect him, giving her the honor of being the first to taste the vengence he'd reserved for the Usurper. With any luck, word would spread quickly, and his enemies in the Seven Kingdoms would tremble in fear at the prospect of the pain he would bring them, falling before him in a pathetic attempt to save their lives. He wouldn't spare them, of course, but his reputation _would_ precede him, of that he was sure.

But the horse bitch, no, _she_ would live. She would have the honor of being his first concubine, a slave to his pleasure. He'd take her like she'd taken his sister- like a wild animal, one that needed to be shown the heel of his boot to coerce obedience. Hans absolutely _delighted_ in the thought of breaking her mind and body until the only thing the horse bitch could understand as her purpose in life was sucking his _real_ cock.

But first, he had to get rid of Anna.

* * *

Elsa rode in her usual place at the head of the _khalasar_ , her bloodriders behind her and Anna at her side, eyes focused on the path ahead. Her shoulders were squared, head held high, and she looked to many like absolutely nothing was wrong, save for the obvious circles under her eyes. She doubted any were curious as to why their _Khaleesi_ was missing sleep, spending her days guiding the _khalasar_ and her nights intimately lavishing attention on her wife, but that was the least of her concerns. Her unwaivering gaze was also unseeing, her attention on the thoughts swirling in her head and the concern she could practically feel boring into her back and the worry growing at her side. She'd been quiet during the morning meal, her attention focused on the impending meeting with the _dosh khaleen_. Much like Anna, there was a part of her that worried about facing the council, though for vastly different reasons than her wife.

For years, she'd avoided returning to Vaes Dothrak to keep herself away from those crones' hungry eyes; a part of her story she'd hidden from Anna was how the _dosh khaleen_ had tried coaxing her into siring the Stallion through one of them- even those who'd long lost their monthly bleeding. It would be the highest honor to bear her child, they'd said, and none would be better suited to the task than those who had gone through the trials of child birth and _khalasar_ life before.

Now, she could look back on the memories with a hint of amusement, but at the time, the _dosh khaleen_ had terrified her with their insistant requests. It was the first time she, as _Khaleesi_ , had taken control of her life, demanding them to back down and leave the decision to her. Her first introduction to the power she weilded when the older women shrunk back and respected her wish.

As odd as it sounded, the idea of relinquishing that power also terrified her. There was no hiding what happened that night when she'd willingly given Anna control, submitting to the redhead's every desire. There was no hiding her inability to deny the redhead. In that same vein, Elsa feared there was no denying that she was no longer fit to rule the _khalasar_.

Even the largest and strongest _khalasars_ would break if the leader was considered weak. Typically, that leader was a _Khal_ , and while she'd chosen to rule as _Khaleesi_ , certain things were required of her, just as they would be required of any male to lead the proud Dothraki. For years, she'd acted as the leader her warriors were proud to claim as theirs- fearless, powerful, undetered. Yes, she could be compassionate and merciful- her warriors did not rape or slaughter the weaker peoples they conquered; they respected life in all its forms, as she'd taught them- but she was as much a horselord as those who came before her- as the man she'd replaced. Taking Anna as her wife hadn't changed that; the redhead taking the title _Khal_ hadn't changed that.

Elsa submitting to the will of her beloved, however... there was no precedent for this. As such, she had no idea how her warriors were truly taking the development. Would this inflict a wound among those who followed her that would fester until it broke them?

Would her brothers abandon her?

"Blood of my blood." Elsa jerked her head up, acknowledging Chafka as he pulled up beside her. "May we speak in private?"

She looked around, noting how Eyelke and Vorsaka had moved up too, how Anna was watching the men curiously but with a hint of solemn understanding. Her grip tightened on her reins but she nodded, forcing a small smile. "Anna. Keep the horde on the path. We will ride ahead."

Her wife frowned, clearly disliking the order. It was becoming harder and harder to separate from each other, and neither was more responsible for that than the other. In fact, the blonde could hardly complain, enjoying the time they spent together, but her duty came first- something her beloved still wasn't entirely content with. "As you wish, my love. Be safe."

Elsa nodded, leaning forward in Snow's saddle as Chafka, Eyelke, and Vosaka followed suit, the four galloping off in front of the _khalasar_. They'd only ridden for a few minutes when Chafka pulled ahead and shifted their course, taking them off the main path and into the high reeds. Once far enough into the thick of the Dothraki Sea, her bloodriders slowed their mounts and she did the same, until they were walking the horses aimlessly, somewhere between the main body of the horde and their outriders.

"I assume this matter is far too pressing to be dealt with later," Elsa said, her voice calm despite the concern lurking just beneath her skin, her magic ready to defend her if need be. She had nothing to fear from these men- her brothers, blood of her blood- but there was a darkness in the heart of most that she'd seen flashing in Hans' eyes not too long ago. For Anna's sake, she couldn't be complacent.

"Not really pressing," Vorsaka replied, smirking slightly as he combed a hand through his beard. "We just know your dragon will be less inclined to follow if she'd occupied."

She instantly bristled at the mention of Anna, jaw clenching.

"Easy, sister." Eyelke chided, shaking his head and sending his bells tinkling. "We intend the King no harm. None would dare disobey her, especially not now."

"Is that so?" She raised a brow, noting the amusement shining bright in her brothers' eyes.

Surprisingly, it was Chafka- big, silent, wise Chafka- who laughed uproariously. "After what you did to that weak fool she calls brother? No, none would dare. She is your mate and you will destroy any who wish her harm. Even if _she_ shows them mercy, you will take their honor- a fate worse than death. It is known."

"It is known." Eyelke and Vorsaka echoed, all four of them bringing their mounts to a halt.

"She's earned her bells, become a true warrior, and a fearsome one at that; none dare get too close to her in the heat of battle. To dishonor you is to elicit her anger, and the anger of a dragon is a terrifying thing. None would dare; it is known."

"It is known."

Elsa looked at her brothers, smiling in relief that they could see the same as she could; that Anna, and her union to the woman, was more than worthy of the warriors' respect. She raised a brow, however, when the men began shifting slightly.

"What is _not_ known, though, is why the weak one still lives." Chafka shrugged, confusion written plainly on his wide face. "Why does the King not kill him? Or allow one of us the honor? He clearly disobeys and disrespects; why is he allowed to live? Why does she insist on showing him mercy?"

"We know it was the King's decision, but we do not understand it." Eyelke added, frowning.

The blonde couldn't help groaning, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you couldn't ask _her_ this because...?"

"She scares us." Vorsaka admitted, much to the irritation of his fellow bloodriders. Unlike Chafka and Eyelke, Vorsaka was younger than Elsa, though he hardly looked it. A full head taller and just as wide as the others, Vorsaka had been a lad with stubble on his chin when he'd first fought his way to an audience with the _Khaleesi_ and often acted his age, more than Elsa ever did. The youngest rolled his eyes. "It's the truth, brothers; none of us would dare question the King without the Queen's permission!"

"And we don't want to wake the dragon within by asking out of turn," Eyelke begrudingly said, scratching at his cheek and looking elsewhere.

Sighing, Elsa found it in her to laugh lightly, shaking her head. Sometimes, it confused her why she got so worked up over silly things. Her brothers would never abandon her; their life was tied to hers, just as hers was tied to Anna's now. "She wishes for him to bear witness to the Stallion's birth, to see the one who will gain more glory and honor than he will ever manage."

Vorsaka laughed, slapping his thigh. "I tell you, she's a Dothraki's bastard just like you, she must be! My father did the same!" Rolling her eyes at the old joke- and wondering why she tolerated it in the first place- Elsa bade him continue, curious as to what the slain _Khal_ had done. Although a tad grating from time to time, the youngest of her bloodriders had some interesting stories about the _khalasars_ who roamed the Dothraki Sea, being the only not of their number to hear about the _Jesh Khaleesi_ before ever meeting her. "There was a walled city of milk men my father laid seige to; another King had wagered he was too weak to overcome such a small obstacle. Once their wall lay in ruins, my father took a milk man's daughter to wife, and sought out his challenger when next they met in Vaes Dothrak, boasting of the Prince yet to be born. His wife championed the council's test and it burned the other King to know that the Prince would grow strong and fearsome. When they returned to the Sea, they were at war." Vorsaka puffed his bare chest out, smiling wide. "My father took great pride in bringing me on the battlefield as a babe, showing me to the man who dared call him weak before ending his life."

The others shook their head at Vorsaka's youthful arrogance, Eyelke shoving him lightly. "Brother, must we always hear of the 'strong and fearsome Prince' from you?"

"That wasn't the point of the story!" Vorsaka groused, waving towards the _Khaleesi_. "The point was that my father did the same, once- insulting his enemy by bearing a strong child, and then killing him! Our King does the same and we will be rid of the weakling once the Stallion is born, once he is further shamed." He shifted in his saddle, spitting at the ground. "It's something to look forward to- an honor she may bestow on one of us! I certainly wouldn't mind bashing his head in, if given the chance."

From the look on her other brothers' faces, neither of them were of a mind to disagree with the youngest. Still, something nagged at the back of her mind. "Brothers, I must ask. Will I lose my place to Anna?" The three men stared at her a moment, beyond befuddled, so she continued. "I worry... that I will no longer be considered the horde's leader. I don't mind that my wife has become more... aggressive and assertive, that she proves herself capable, but I wonder if this will mean I am no longer fit to lead."

Eyelke and Vorsaka opened their mouths to answer but Chafka silenced them, nudging his horse close enough to lay a calming hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Blood of my blood, is this what has been troubling you recently? That we may think of you differently because the King mounted you?" She nodded, feeling neither shame nor sadness at the admission. "Your worries are misplaced, sister. I have followed you for years, faithfully, and those who follow you now are just as loyal. We are blood of _your_ blood. It is known." Eyelke and Vorsaka echoed the words and came closer, wearing surprisingly soft smiles that matched Chafka's. "We are the first to be sworn blood of a woman warrior, the first to follow a woman into battle, the first to follow _two_ , and we will not be swayed from our path by something so small as which woman mounts the other."

"I daresay that even if the King sprouted a penis herself, we wouldn't be too shocked." Eyelke drawled, chuckling. "The Great Stallion sired all that roam the plane, from the metal men in their stone homes to the Dothraki who roam the Sea." He reached out to trail thick fingers lightly down Snow's face, marveling at the creature. "We have seen your blessing with our own eyes; who would dare shun what the Great Stallion has gifted us with the honor of witnessing?"

"In fact, the warriors are beginning to think the reason why the King goes without war paint is to proudly display the markings _you_ give her." Vorsaka teased, earning a punch to his arm.

"For the record, Anna feels as though she hasn't truly earned the title of warrior yet." Elsa sighed, having offered half a dozen times a bowl filled with paint to the redhead without succeeding. "She _chooses_ to go without."

Chafka snorted. "I don't understand how she doesn't see herself as a warrior. She subdued _you_ , and that's something none of _us_ have accomplished."

Vorsaka and Eyelke busted out laughing at the shock that temporarily showed on Elsa's face before she sent a small flurry of ice to freeze the man's beard. "That's quite enough out of you. I thought you were supposed to be the wise one of us, hmmm?"

Despite her pretense at being offended, the blonde laughed as she turned Snow back towards the cloud of dust that followed their _khalasar_ , her brothers falling into place around her as they rode to rejoin the horde. Looking back, her concerns were ridiculous, but the conversation put her mind at ease regardless.

"Elsa." She turned to raise a brow at Vorsaka, his voice sounding far more serious than she was accustomed to hearing from the man, especially when it accompanied her proper name. "There is one thing that has us concerned."

Turning, she noticed the same severe expressions on Eyelke's and Chafka's faces, too. "Which would be?"

"We will follow you, blood of my blood, to our dying breath. We are yours." Vorsaka briefly fingered the whip at his hip. "If you choose to follow the King across the poison water, we will still follow you. But... if the King chooses to stay in the land of metal men- in these... Seven Kingdoms-"

She could see the conflict in his eyes, the confusion, and it was in her other brothers' eyes as well. Their loyalty fighting their fear of the change that taking up residence in the land across the water would bring. Maybe things they had allowed- the loss of slaves, respecting the women who travelled with them, showing mercy to the villages they sacked- but this was much bigger than all those combined.

Elsa raised a hand, silencing her brother, and smiled. "The night she mounted me, Anna said she would return with us to the Sea. We will cross the poison water and bring back their broken gods to kneel before the Mother of Mountains, but we shall not dwell in that foreign place. None of us."

Her brothers visibly relaxed. "Good. I wasn't looking forward to wearing one of those foolish metal suits. They look like they chafe."

"Chafe? Chafe what? It's not like you have anything between your legs, Eyelke."

"He's still got more than you, oh fearsome Prince."

"Says the old man; I wonder if yours even works! It probably looks like a shrivled twig."

"Settle yourselves, brothers. Besides," Elsa gently chided, waiting a moment before throwing a smirk over her shoulder. "I'm still bigger than all three of you."

The four of them laughed, trading lewd insults and jokes as they rode to regain their spots at the head of the _khalasar_ , quieting down only when they came within earshot of Anna. While she may be a bit crude with her brothers, that was behavior reserved only for their presence, just as being tender and intimate was reserved for her King. Instead, they turned their conversation to matters pertaining to the redhead, under the guise they'd called Elsa away to ask permission before addressing her regarding the war paint and, surprisingly, the idea of taking bloodriders herself. It was unusual for a _Khaleesi_ to take bloodriders, true, but a necessity for Elsa; for their King to not take any would be unusual as well, but it was her decision, ultimately.

The only downside to the whole ordeal was that Vorsaka kept bothering her for details on how it felt to be ridden whenever Anna wasn't paying attention, the young man throwing her suggestive looks and lewd gestures behind the King's back. Elsa was about to curse her brother's immaturity when Anna happened to catch sight of one of the gestures, which then made the whole ordeal worth it just to see Vorsaka stammering out an apology as he shook in his saddle. While Chafka and Eyelke did their best to remain composed- and the rest of her warriors quickly passing the word that angering the _Khal_ was a very, _very_ bad idea- Elsa had conceded defeat early and busted out laughing, much to her beloved's confusion.

She would explain later.

* * *

A month. They'd spent a whole godsforsaken month in horselords' city. Hans could hardly believe it. Apparently, the horse bitch changed her mind about staying only for a week at most, waiting for _something_ to happen before allowing the horde to move on and fulfill her promise to him. From what his horse-loving knight had said, the delay had something to do with a tradition regarding his sister's _pregnancy_.

It was beyond his comprehension how these people could celebrate such an unholy union. He'd nearly lost the sparse contents of his stomach when Ser Kristoff began explaining the process Anna would undergo: eating a raw horse heart to feed the child growing in her womb, sired by that horse bitch's unnatural... _thing_. This, of course, relied on ensuring the pregnancy had taken, which Hans had no doubt of given how the two spent every night rutting like animals wherever they found enough space to manage it.

He flexed his hand, twisting his wrist slightly and grimacing. There was still pain in the limb despite the extra month of healing, and the imported western wine he'd spent what remained of Master Kai's allowance on hadn't completely dulled it. This was his life now: sitting in the trader's market of the horse bitch's city, drinking himself into a stupor while they waited, the entire horde eagerly watching his whore of a sister for any signs of her belly growing.

If anything, their extended stay in the city had brought him a modicrum of comfort: as long as they were within the circle of the broken idols of conquered people that the barbarians brought back, no blood could be shed. This meant the horse bitch couldn't hurt him, couldn't kill him, despite the daggers in her eyes every time she saw him. He would enjoy wiping that smug look off her face, eventually, but he still needed Anna out of the way first.

That was the only thing stopping him: his stupid sister. He had to get rid of her in just the right way. He wasn't foolish, oh no, he'd watched the horse bitch for too long. For what reason he couldn't imagine, she respected the customs of other cultures- he could see it in the way the _servants-_ not slaves, as anyone with a brain would make them, but _respected servants-_ conducted themselves, keeping the manner of dress from their long forgotten former lives and even some of their beliefs.

But as long as he played _nice_ and followed the horselords' rules, he could turn that against her.

It was an old tradition, dating back to when his ancestors first conquered the realm. If ever widowed, a Firemane spouse passed to the next eligible Firemane, or whichever individual of royal blood desired the widow. Long had it been held that any touched by the royal blood would turn to a dragon themselves, thus it was never allowed for one to leave the royal family once married into it. That was how the bloodline remained pure and strong, thudding through his veins. It was a calculated risk, allowing the horse bitch to become part of the family, but one he'd taken with a greater reward in mind. And it helped that she was beautiful herself, much more desireable than the tanned horse bitches sired by the barbarians and birthed by them. He wouldn't mind taking her to wife, in time.

But at the rate they were going, that time would never come!

He wiped his mouth as wine dribbled over his lips, anger rising as his gaze lingered on the flickering light of a lantern hanging overhead. He fingered the sword at his side, weighing his options. Hans was smart- even drunk as he was, still smarter than any of these horse fuckers- and he had an idea. Rising from his seat and leaving a few gold pieces on the table- the last of his money- Hans stumbled outside of the drinking tent and squinted at the sky. The sun was beginning to set; from what Ser Kristoff had said, it was right around sundown when his sister's wife had to make her appearance to the old crones who 'governed' the heathens, taking her bodyguards with her. That left only his sister and the knight, who would gladly stand aside if he ordered it.

Hans nodded to himself, setting off towards the grand tent that surely housed his sister as the horse fuckers waited for their bitch queen to return for the evening meal.

Victory _would_ be his, and he would take his sister's wife as his own before it was all done.

* * *

Elsa knelt before the _dosh khaleen_ , her bloodriders at her back, their foreheads pressed to the ground in reverence. She could feel the way the crones watched her, eyes tracing over her form, an unspoken envy permeating the air. Where most _Khaleesi_ must wait until widowed to be shown such unwaivering respect, the blonde held it as a maiden and, now married, retained her dignity despite the unforgiving ways of the Dothraki. As much as she'd come to love the culture and people who took her in after her parents' death, some part of her eagerly hoped the child she sired would temper their wilder ways, truly massing the riders of the Sea into a grand _khalasar_ that adopted her practices rather than the traditions of the horselords.

Her lips twitched into a smile as pride warmed her chest. After a month of carefully watching under the eyes of the Mother of Mountains, Anna was certain her seed had taken. The redhead had missed her monthly bleeding twice- once on the last leg of their journey to Vaes Dothrak and once since they'd taken up camp within the city- and spent her time drawing her fingers lightly over her lower belly. It would take her months yet to show but Elsa was confident their union was successful.

Whether the _dosh khaleen_ were as willing to believe, however, remained to be seen.

"Ice Queen- she who rides as a man, Child of the Mother of Mountains, mother of the Stallion who Mounts the World, rise and listen to the wisdom of this council!" The oldest of the crones called out, voice scratchy but powerful.

Elsa did as she was told, rising to full height and watching the women arranged on the dais, eyes lingering momentarily on the withered and scarred women who held her future in their hands. Some were missing eyes or ears- the prices they paid for their husbands' loss before being escorted to Vaes Dothrak- but most were unharmed, their dark, almond shaped eyes a stark departure from her own visage. Briefly, she entertained the idea of one day sitting beside them, as their peer, a Seer of events to come, but banished the thought. She'd sooner die on the battlefield than allow herself to live in such luxury.

To live without Anna.

The youngest of their number rose, a woman of no more than twenty years and one the blonde quickly recognized. She was former wife to the _Khal_ she'd killed a few months prior, in Anna's first battle. How strange they should meet in this circumstance. "We grant your wife the right to be tried. Tomorrow, she will be brought to the Womb of the World to be tested and the fate of the child growing in her belly determined. Choose the stallion from your herd to be sacrificed and meet this council at the Womb before sundown."

"As the council wishes." Elsa bowed her head, preparing to take her leave.

"Wait, Child." The woman called out, looking to one of the others before resuming her seated position as a new voice filled the air.

"We have Seen more of your fate. The Mother of Mountains speaks to us. You will listen to this council's guidance." She hesitated a moment before facing the council once more, hands clenching at her sides. Rarely did the _dosh khaleen_ ever impart their wisdom outside of the designated ceremonies, unless the information was deemed of considerable worth to the Dothraki as a whole. Anything to preserve their sacred way of life; nothing that would disrupt the circle of life. That was their way. "You face a trial soon, Ice Queen, one that will break you or make you strong. The Mother gives us this wisdom, and we pass it onto you. Pay heed."

"Beware, Child of the Mother, for fire blocks your path. When dragons fight, the herd must abandon the grasslands, for it is not the place of the horse to decide a battle between two dragons," another crone said, setting Elsa's nerves on edge. Aside from her bloodriders, _none_ called Anna _Zhavorsa_ or mentioned the dragon within her. That was for the blonde, for her brothers, not for her people; Anna was their _Khal_ and they would call her by nothing less now. From what she understood, only Anna, Hans, and Ser Kristoff knew the tale behind the redheads' heritage. How had the council learned of such details? "Stay in the Shadow, for you, too, shall undergo the trial soon; a mother many times over, you shall be."

She fidgeted, nervous. Aside from Eyelke's joking comment about the redhead growing a penis, there was _no chance_ Elsa would be growing any seed in her belly and she had no reason to take the trial without a child in her womb. What were these women talking about? She'd made the comment about them being blind old bats with nothing better to do than make up stories out of exasperation for their expectations; had they all gone mad?

"And mind riders from the east, no matter how they arrive." The eldest of the group looked at Elsa, eyes misted over from something the blonde couldn't place. "They bring with them truth and sorrow; they bring change that will test you, fire that will cleanse you."

"Do not fear the change of seasons, Child, or the treachery of friends, for the Mother watches over you," the youngest said, smiling softly. "We have seen the Stallion riding across the plain, the people of a hundred nations following, grown from your womb, the Stallion _will_ mount the world. It is known."

"It is known." The rest of the council echoed, followed by Elsa's bloodriders.

The blonde remained silent, staring down the oldest crone, leader of the council. Finally, she averted her eyes and spoke. "It is known."

"Go, Child, and celebrate." The leader of the council sat back, a curious smile on her lips. "Time you have and time you have not; let not another moment be squandered."

Turning, Elsa quickly left the _dosh khaleen_ 's presence, her brothers falling in step behind her, each wearing troubled expressions. Not that she bothered to check, her strides long and quick as she hurried back to her people, to Anna; she could feel them matching her, in speed and emotion. They didn't dare discuss what the council had said, partially because there was little to say in regards to what was Seen.

There was also a part buried deep within the blonde that was horrified by the implications. If the dragons the council mentioned refered to Anna and Hans, only one of them was capable of siring a child... and she would kill him with her bare hands, taboo or no, before allowing that cretin to touch her.

She needed to find Anna. _Fast_.

* * *

The acrid stench of raw horse meat hung heavily in the air as he trudged into the tent, gaze sweeping across the smattering of faces he hardly recognized. Mostly servants, he surmised, picking out the only two 'warriors' in the room as Ser Kristoff and his _sweet_ little sister, overseeing the preparations of the evening meal. A trickle of warriors followed him into the tent, their eyes boring into his back as he walked on mostly steady legs towards the main table, the cooking pit in the center of the room the only obstacle between him and his target.

Ser Kristoff moved to intercept him as he stalked around the bonfire that roared to life as he passed, flames licking at the air about chest high as he openly glared at his sister. Of course the whore would stop the knight, confident she could actually do something; oh how he would make her _pay_ for thinking herself of worth to anyone aside form her stupid animal. She did look the part, though, dressed in the vest and breeches of cool blue she always wore, blood red markings drawn on her arms, chest, and face to match the true warriors. Looked like she was worthy but she wasn't. _He_ was the only one worthy and tonight was his night to prove it.

"Your horse bitch has finally done it, dear sister." He growled, goading her, riling the pathetic anger hiding just behind her eyes. "She's finally shown her true colors."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned, wrapping his good hand around the handle of the sword at his hip, preparing to draw it. _That_ earned him her full attention, the girl bristling at the implied threat. "Hans, you can't carry that here. It's against the law."

"What law? The law of the horse fuckers?" He laughed, drawing the blade just enough to show the promising gleam of metal. "You're one of them now, aren't you? A horse fucker." He lolled his head to the side, sneering. "Or the horse being fucked, I suppose."

She stepped closer, the foolish girl, hands out like she was calming a skittish animal. "Hans, I-"

He pulled the blade free completely, registering the gasps of horror and muttered curses erupting around him as he leveled the tip of the blade at her throat, the sword's edge pressing into her soft, tanned skin. "You'll, what, dear sister? Do you really believe a _whore_ like you can do anything to stop _me_?"

Hans allowed the tip of the blade to move slightly, as if his drunken stupor was taking hold, but it was a ruse. He wasn't so foolish as to break the horse fuckers' law; he still needed their brute strength and dim witted, blind devotion. As soon as he made their queen his bitch, he would have them, but he needed to dispatch his sister first _without_ shedding blood.

And the stupid girl fell for it, ducking around his blade and lunging towards him in a desperate bid to disarm him. He moved aside though, swiping at her halfheartedly with the sword, directing her where he needed without her being the wiser. She was more concerned with not getting hit by the blade, just as keen as he was on not breaking their precious taboo for _his_ sake. The fool. Finally, she was positioned _just right_ , and the last thrust of his blade had her backed up, heels tapping the stones that marked the bounds of the cooking pit. Anna nearly lost her balance but pinwheeled her arms until she could stand straight, recognition dawning on her face as Hans took up the perfect position.

His lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "To hells with you, _dear sister_." He lifted his leg and planted his boot firmly in the center of her chest, knocking the wind from her and sending her reeling backwards, headfirst into the pit as the flames lept high to embrace her.

"ANNA!" His gaze lifted to the entrance of the tent, where the now widowed horse bitch stood in horror, watching her _beloved_ whore fall into the pit. He shealthed his sword, smug as her shock gave way to anger; although terrifying in her fury, there would be nothing more pleasurable than breaking her at the peak of her grief. He noticed the magic pulsating from her, ice covering the dirt floor and the tent, creeping across every surface, but paid it no mind.

"How nice of you to join us," he said conversationally, strutting around the pit until he was standing before her, the fire roaring tall behind him. "Don't draw blood, right? _That_ is the big no-no." He wagged his finger and shrugged, laughing. "Guess I accomplished that! Which means... you can't do a thing to me now, can you?" He shook his head, contemplating how he was going to force her to her knees, savoring the pain in her expression. "Too bad you're too dimwitted to understand what I'm saying-"

"You heartless, manipulative, _stupid_ piece of unredeemable shit," the horse bitch said in fluent Common, volume rising with every word and startling most everyone. Including Hans. The temperature in the tent plummeted as his jaw fell slack, undeniable surprise flooding his system. When had she learned the Common tongue? _Had she been playing him all along?_ "When I'm done with you, you'll pray to every god in every heaven and every hell for mercy and _find none!_ I won't even give you the sweet release of death! I'll- I'll..."

All too suddenly, the ice stopped forming along the floor and sides of the tent, shrinking back as the source- the epitome of winter's fury- slowly morphed from pained anger to unmitigated shock, eyes wide. It became warmer, almost uncomfortably so, and Hans shook his head to recover himself. Had he really allowed this woman to intimidate him? A trick of the mind, no more; he would bend her to his will soon enough. "It just occured to you, didn't it? That you can't do a damn thing to me right now, protected by _your_ laws? Wait until you've heard _mine_. You'll regret not killing me when you had the chance."

"No, Hans." Hans felt his heart stop and drop into his gut at the voice just behind him, a searing hot hand grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around until he was behind held up by his tunic, feet kicking uselessly in search of the ground. But getting away was hardly his main concern, paralyzed by the sight before him, skin blistering as an unnatural heat fully engulfed him. "Because you're _mine_!"

Anna's eyes danced like green fire, her hair rippling like the flames themselves as heat poured off of her. Her formerly cool blue vestments were now shades of reds and oranges and yellows, layered upon each other and constantly shifting, changing with every breath she drew like the flames all around her. The bonfire was roaring tall, tickling the roof but not burning anything somehow, least of all the redheaded woman emerging from it.

" _Zhavorsa_ , Hans! Fire does not harm me for _I_ am a _dragon_!" Her voice was like nothing he'd ever heard before, reverberating through his chest like the most terrible drum, fueled by the rage burning through her. He'd always assumed his sister didn't have it in her, the fierce streak that was their family's hallmark, but now he saw it plainly. And for the first time in his life, Hans truly feared his little sister, more deeply than he'd ever hoped she would fear him. "I wonder, my _dearest brother_..." she snarled, bringing his face within inches of her own "... are you?"

The world flipped on a new axis as Anna lifted him into the air and threw him, headfirst, into the fire as the flames jumped up to meet him, paying him a thousand times over for every slight he'd ever inflicted upon her- and there was no doubt this fire was controlled by his sister, an extension of her fury, the last images in his mind being that of his sister's eyes watching him writhe in his final agony.

* * *

Elsa's chest heaved, eyes wide as she watched Anna standing on the cooking pit's stone edge, the bonfire rising high into the air and framing her form. Her brother's dying screams filled the air and all shrunk back, all except Anna and Elsa. Both women were rooted in place, the redhead watching her brother accept his fate while Elsa stood in awe of the power she'd always suspected lurked within her wife _finally_ granted release.

Chafka, Eyelke, and Vorsaka had attempted to move forward when Anna had first emerged from the flames, eager to assist their _Khal_ , but the blonde held them back with one hand. As the council had said, this was not their battle; Hans was never theirs to punish, despite the urge still pounding heavily in her heart. Just _seeing_ her beloved again mended the horrible rend that had nearly torn her apart, but she waited, as patiently as she could, to approach. Waited until Hans' screams dwindled to the crackling of the fire, waited until Anna's shoulders slumped, waited until her approach was seen as a welcomed reward rather than encroaching upon a sacred moment.

The moment when one dragon was killed by another.

"He wasn't a dragon." Anna announced as if reading her thoughts and turned around, the air filled with the smell of charred human flesh, a snarl marring her features momentarily. "I should've known."

The fire died down to its normal height, the moment broken as everyone within the tent drew a collective breath. Nothing ever emerged from the pit and Elsa slowly walked forward, testing the ground between them. When she was about three feet from the redhead, she started to lower herself, bowing her head as the rest of her _khalasar_ dropped to the ground, prostrating themselves before their _Khal_. Before her knee could hit the dirt, however, Anna stopped her, gently pulling her up.

"Elsa, my love... I'm _so_ sorry." And just like that, the dragon was sated, the redhead embracing her and burying her head into Elsa's neck. "I should've listened. I-"

"Hush, you silly woman." She muttered, pressing her lips to crimson locks and wrapping her wife up, _so_ grateful to be holding the woman again. It didn't matter that she was right about Hans- _nothing mattered_ aside from making sure her beloved _Zhavorsa_ was okay. "Are you... alright?"

"It's just fire, love." The redhead chuckled, capturing her lips in a kiss that burned through her, setting every nerve on edge. It still surprised her how much passion could be packed into a simple gesture, nevermind the shorter woman it came from. When they parted, their foreheads remained touching, contact helping soothe the pain still fresh in her heart and mind. "Thank you, Elsa. For seeing what I had forgotten, what I couldn't find it within me to believe."

The blonde hesitated, kissing her again, sliding her arms around the redhead's waist, breathing in her scent. "I didn't mean just physically, my love." She drew her head back, icy blue meeting still roaring teal fire. "That... couldn't have been easy for you."

Anna bit her lip briefly, then sighed, nuzzling into her chest. "We'll speak of it later. Not now."

"As you wish, my beloved." Elsa turned her head slightly, nodding to her bloodriders so they could regain their feet. Slowly, those present rose, some fleeing the tent to spread the word, whispers flying between servants and warriors alike. She felt a smile tugging at her lips as her wife was gifted a new name: they would call her _Vorsa Khal_ , to ride beside _Jesh Khaleesi_. It was more than a little amusing. "I suppose we should see to the meal, then, yes?"

Her wife parted her lips to reply but her stomach answered for her, grumbling loudly. "I, uh, wasn't planning on eating, actually. Depending on the judgment from the council. I thought it might be easier to... eat the heart if I was hungry."

"You'll do fine. The trial isn't until sundown tomorrow. There's time." Elsa nodded to the servants, pulling the redhead away from the cooking pit gently and bending to nibble on her ear. There was much she left unsaid, afraid to push the other woman too swiftly.

The baser part of her nature was becoming difficult to control, had always been in the redhead's presence; having almost lost Anna and the life just beginning to grow inside her, she needed as much physical confirmation that her wife was still there beside her as possible. Somehow, Anna seemed feel the desire beginning to overtake her senses and matched her step for step, slipping her hands under Elsa's vest and raking her nails over pale flesh, lightly biting at the blonde's neck before licking the wound.

Eager to be swept away into that special world that only existed between the two of them, Elsa reluctantly acknowledged the knight standing a tad too close for comfort, tightening her hold on her wife.

"Will you remain loyal, metal man?" She turned her head, eyes glinting dangerously, unconsciously angling her body to shield the woman in her arms. "Or will you follow your _Prince_?"

Anna gave her a brief look of exasperation but remained silent and slightly amused, offering the man neither help nor hinderance.

Ser Kristoff instantly put his hands up in surrender, his customary sword left elsewhere as he obeyed the laws of Vaes Dothrak. "Hey, I have no desire to join the idiot, if that's what you're asking." She narrowed her eyes at him as he vaugley gestured towards the pit. "There were rumors, you know? That Hans was a bastard anyway, claimed though he was by the crown. Word had it that his mother was a maid his father took pity on for some foolish reason or other." He shrugged. "Guess that might've been true. Either way, I pledged myself to the Princess, not him."

She glanced down, noting the odd, wistful expression on her lover's face. Catching the barest hints of sorrow, Elsa endeavored to remember, at a later point, to hold her to her word; though she acquiesced to wearing the war paint, Anna had no bloodriders of her own, no brothers- _true_ brothers- to act as confidants. There was a scar on her heart from this night, regardless of how necessary it was. The blonde needed to do her best to mend it and keep the poison of regret from festering.

And to send a very clear message.

"I'm sure I don't have to explicitly state what will happen to any who would dare harm my wife." Elsa willed a blast of icy air to circle the tent, driving out the stifling heat Anna had summoned, effectively earning the attention of those who were still present. "But let it be known that Hans' fate will still be considered merciful in comparison." Her eyes slid around the tent, switching to Dothraki. "My wife shall be shown the utmost respect by all or answer to me. She is blessed. It is known!"

"It is known." Was chorused back to her, satisfying the blonde as she allowed her gaze to drift back to Ser Kristoff.

"It is known," he said, bowing his head.

He was either a very wise man or very good at lying; only time would tell. Regardless, he would show himself in due time, so she turned her attention back to Anna, who was... studying her vest, which still held the colors of fire that shifted and swirled with each breath. On a hunch, Elsa raised one hand and touched Anna's vestments. She couldn't coax what was formerly _her_ magic in the slightest, not even inflict it with a hint of blue. The redhead, however, had no trouble shifting the form of her vest on a whim.

"Interesting." She mused, noting how the look on her wife's face slid from curious to something decidedly less innocent.

"I wonder if I can do that to _anything_ you create." Hungry teal eyes flicked down her body and Elsa couldn't smother her amusement, though she bit back a groan a moment later when the redhead pressed against her.

The _dosh khaleen_ 's warnings suddenly came flooding back to her mind and she mentally conceded they _might_ not be as crazy as they seemed.

* * *

Author's Note: For those curious, every time I read a review about not killing Elsa, I thought to myself 'I should kill Anna. Just to fuck with people' and giggled about it because some part of me is, truly, a horrible person. That being said, I had this series of events decided before I ever posted the first chapter, and I liked this way better. (Also, thankfully, never touching Hans' POV again in this universe. Creep.) This will also mark where we start going _way_ off from the events of the ASoIaF. Not saying I won't... borrow... some things but, well, no more blatant spoilers for y'all who are familiar with the show/books. Now, per Arrietti's suggestion, a list of translations (and shoot me; I'm not creative with names) in alphabetical order. Or close. Please let me know if I missed any. As always, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. Y'all mean more to me than you know.

Dothraki:  
Anni - of my, mine  
Arakh - curved sword used by Dothraki warriors  
Chafka - Autumn  
Dosh Khaleen - Seers, council of widowed Khaleesi who 'govern' the Dothraki from Vaes Dothrak  
Eyelke - Spring  
Jesh - Ice  
Khal - King, (typically) leader of a khalasar  
Khaleesi - Queen, (typically) wife to a Khal  
Khalasar - horde, group of Dothraki riders serving the same Khal  
Kos - generals, leaders of groups within a khalasar, subservient to the Khal  
Vaes Dothrak - the only permanent settlement of the Dothraki, a sacred place  
Vorsa - Fire  
Vorsaka - Summer  
Zhavorsa - dragon

Dothraki/Common:  
Bloodriders - warriors sworn to a Khal (or Khaleesi), bound to serve until death  
Lamb People - sheep herders who live in neighboring territory  
Metal Men - knights or soldiers who wear armor, typically Seven Kingdomers  
Milk Men - pale inhabitants of the Free Cities  
Poison Water - salt water, any water a horse won't drink, the open sea  
Stone Houses - Castles

Valyrian:  
Valar Morghulis - all men must die, common greeting (You'll note this is the title. Truthfully, I just thought it would be funny to name a lesbian fanfic 'All Men Must Die'. Yes, I'm still chuckling about this.)  
Valar Dohaeris - all men must serve, common reply


	4. To Be A Mother

**Disclaimer:** In hindsight, trolling y'all like I did in the last chapter and then not updating for a year is a pretty dick move. Unintentional, but still, my bad. I was an asshat. Thanks to WAEGirl and rareID for giving me the nudges I needed to get back to it. Also, sorry for being a few days later than originally scheduled; I came down with a severe case of the job that I was wholly unprepared for (but, I'm super thankful to actually be employed again, so, mixed bag from my perspective). Warning for bloody rituals and truncated sexy times.

* * *

The sun seemed duller as it rose over Vaes Dothrak, weak rays falling upon the city like a cloud of smoke. The air seemed thick and grimy, but that could easily be attributed to the acrid stench of charred flesh he swore lingered in the air. Some poor souls had removed Hans' remains from the fire pit after the meal when most of the warriors had retired, their bellies full of fermented mare's milk as they chortled about the hunts to come. In fact, Kristoff was hard pressed to think of a single person in the _khalasar_ who appeared perturbed by the previous night's events.

Well, aside from himself, of course.

"Sven... what am I going to do?" He whispered, gloved hand stroking along his mount's neck as the animal busied himself with breakfast. Kristoff couldn't entertain the idea of food yet, the metallic tang of spilled blood fresh in his mouth. He'd damn near bit his tongue two out of fright as Anna emerged from the fire pit, wreathed in the physical manifestation of her rage. Sure there were stories- old tales spun by every nanny across the Seven Kingdoms- but he'd always chalked them up to idle chatter drawing upon rumors. He never thought any of them were _real-_ that the Firemanes earned their moniker not from a vain attempt at pretension but instead a real and tangible strength that ran in their blood. To witness it himself... by the Seven... "What am I going _to do_?"

It was only a matter of time before he would earn himself a similar fate to the burned prince. He didn't particular feel any amount of regret or pity for Hans- the bastard got what he deserved, truly- but if that was a sample of the princess' ire... things didn't look too good for him.

Perhaps he was overreacting, he thought while mechanically going through the motions of checking Sven over, a task that helped settle his nerves. That brat of a prince had racked up nearly two decades' worth of reprehensible antics to push his sister to such measures. A little fib here and there was a far lesser crime, was it not? And he'd never insulted either Anna or her wife, which he suspected probably boded well for him.

After all, there were many worse ways to go than being burned alive.

"Bearhead!" He blinked, jumping slightly at Chafka's booming voice. The tall warrior was striding towards him with purpose, jaw set in aggravation. "The Queen will speak with you. Now."

Great, as if he _wasn't_ already concerned about the state of his health in the immediate future.

Kristoff nodded, wordlessly following the bloodrider as they wound their way through the _khalasar's_ encampment within Vaes Dothrak. Whatever had Chafka on edge likely had the woman he was being led to wound up as well; the burly trio often reflected the emotions of their liege, though he wasn't sure if it was entirely intentional or merely a permutation of their philosophy. Blood of blood, multiple souls sharing a single life, tied together by a bond no one back in the Seven Kingdoms would understand. If anything, Kristoff wished the knights of his homeland could learn from the Dothraki's concept of loyalty. Perhaps he wouldn't be in this mess at all if such a thing existed outside of the Dothraki Sea.

After a few minutes, Chafka stopped and motioned for him to continue alone, lips pressed into a thin line. The blond gathered his courage and proceeded to the main tent, where Elsa and, no doubt, Anna resided within. Despite the sweat rolling down his face from a combination of nerves and walking in his stifling armor, he could tell the air outside the tent was no warmer than usual but also lacked the bitter cold of winter's touch. He hoped that meant whatever powers lay within their blood, neither woman was keen on releasing them any time soon.

He drug his feet, boots scraping against the dirt as he trudged up to the tent's flap, but he was prevented from wasting any further time by the woman he was seeking storming out, her brow was furrowed in a telltale sign of agitation, already adorned in her white war paint with her bells tinkling softly at every step. Had she been wearing her _arakh_ , he would've expected her to be on the way to a battle, and one she was intent on winning to boot.

It did nothing to assuage the worry pooling in his gut, to say the least.

"Kristoff." She barked out, blue eyes flashing as she stopped in front of him. Despite being taller than the _khaleesi_ , he instantly felt like she was towering over him and it took a conscious effort not to be immediately cowed. "We need to talk."

Well, he wasn't in much of a position to argue, and the distinctive aggression that shaped her words was more than convincing in its own right for him not to be so foolish. It was rare that she bothered herself to switch to the Common tongue outside of Anna's presence, so whatever she wished to say, there was a safe bet she wasn't willing to chance a language barrier standing in her way. "Of course, _Kahleesi_. Is... something wrong?"

Elsa gave him a withering glare for all of two seconds before her expression fell, a sigh escaping her lips as she massaged her temple. "I don't know, yet." Her voice was tight, displeasure oozing from every pore. "The _Dosh Khaleen_ have demanded my presence immediately for some reason they didn't deign on relaying. As much as I'm tempted to push the old crones, Anna's trial begins at sundown and the last thing I want is ill will poisoning their opinion." She shifted her gaze sharply, boring into his own brown eyes. "However, I'm not inclined to leave Anna alone given recent events." The look on her face softened, worry shining through her frustration. "She was concerned enough about the ritual as it was; now, she's dealing with her brother's death, which she absolutely refuses to talk about-"

"I understand." He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'll keep her company while you deal with the _Dosh Khaleen_. I'm... sure she's still processing what happened with Hans." With a shrug, he gave her a lopsided smile. "I'll tell her stories of the Seven Kingdoms. That always seems to cheer her up."

"Indeed it does." She eyed him suspiciously, not bothering to hide her unease. "Kristoff... I _did_ make myself clear last night, correct?"

Mentally, he gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back for seeming unfazed by the clear threat in her words. "Of course."

"Good." The _Khaleesi_ nodded, turning to where her bloodriders had gathered, each seeming as agitated as their liege. "We shouldn't be long but Olaf will come by if we've yet to return by the time Anna needs to start getting ready." She threw him one last glance over his shoulder. "Do _not_ let anything happen to her in the meantime, Ser Knight, or you _will_ be jealous of Hans' fate."

He nodded, waiting to be sure there were no further instructions to be given before turning and heading into the tent. Truthfully, Kristoff had little idea what to expect when he stepped beyond the animal hide barrier, but seeing the redhead asleep on her side in a pile of skins was not near the top of the list. It also belatedly occurred to him that she'd taken after the Dothraki style of sleeping nude, putting the fresh bruises scattered across her skin on full display. Quickly averting his gaze, the blond took a deep breath and allowed himself to shudder, acknowledging that he was already further between a rock and a hard place than when he first crossed the Narrow Sea. Either Elsa's lack of concern for her wife's modesty was born from her frustration or, more likely, the Dothraki culture and she wouldn't hold it against him. Whether or not _Anna_ did was another story.

Could this possibly _get_ any worse?

There was a series of soft noises- grunts and groans he recognized as ones that often accompanied stretching, plus a long yawn at the end- and he straightened his spine and coughed into his hand, a small blush coming to his cheeks. Absently, he conceded that Elsa's annoyance was quite well earned; he wouldn't take kindly to being roused from a warm bed and company, either.

"Elsa?"

He mulled over his response a moment before speaking. "She's been called by the _Dosh Khaleen_ for something. She... wasn't very happy about it."

"Is that normal?" There was a pop and a happy sigh that made his brows raise in surprise; admittedly, he'd expected her to be a bit more... morose upon waking, or perhaps nervous. "I thought it was common for the, uh, _Khal_ and _Khaleesi_ to remain near each other until the trial."

"I don't think it's about that." Kristoff grit his teeth, unsure if he should tread in such uncertain seas. "They... are probably ensuring no laws were broken last night. The Dothraki take them very seriously."

"Oh... right." The cheer slid from her tone quickly, like water down a tanned hide. "Ser Kristoff... may I ask you a question?"

"Kris." He corrected gently, wincing as he did so. It was a bit of a gamble but perhaps a more personal approach would put the princess at ease. If it happened to earn him a bit of good will, well, that was just a bonus. "It's just us, Your Highness. No need for formalities."

"Ah, but isn't that a bit of a double standard, then?" The redhead chuckled, though there was hardly any humor in it. "I'm just Anna. Nothing special."

"The _Khaleesi_ would disagree, and I'd be inclined to as well." That small laugh that followed was a touch happier but still lacked the usual cheer the princess possessed. He wagered he was heading in the right direction but still needed to be cautious. "You may ask me anything. I'll do my best to give you an honest answer."

Which would be a first, he thought wryly.

There were a few moments of silence that followed before the small woman's gentle footsteps approached him. Hoping she'd covered up a bit more, he turned, silently releasing a short sigh of relief. While she _was_ clothed, Anna's troubled expression didn't put him at ease. He'd rarely seen the young woman troubled but every time he had signaled that she'd come to a decision or taken another step towards becoming one worthy of the surname she bore. He hoped whatever her question, he'd actually have a halfway decent response.

"I don't feel anything." She admitted, biting her lip in thought as she searched for the right words. "Every battle, I've felt something after I've taken a life. A touch of guilt, a pang of loss- something to remind me that... I only killed out of necessity. To defend my wife, my... people." The last word was delayed, but it didn't sound like she was hesitant to admit it. If he had to guess, it seemed more like the redhead was merely unaccustomed to verbally acknowledging her place within the _khalasar_. "But this... nothing. No shock, no remorse, no doubts, but nothing else either." She shook her head. "I thought I might be glad he's gone. Gods know he's given me enough good reasons." She shrugged. "If anything, I just feel... numb. Like there was no other outcome. I... don't understand why. Why don't I miss him? Why don't I feel happy about it? Or sad? Or guilty or-"

"Anna," Kristoff said, reaching out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why would you feel guilty? _He_ tried to kill _you_."

"But it didn't work," she replied, shaking her head as if to clear it of a fog. "I didn't have to... _attack,_ let alone kill him. I could've walked away, just like every other time. But last night, I was just _so_ angry."

He bit down on the reminder that he was there; he saw _exactly_ how livid she was. It wouldn't do any good. What would, however, was perhaps following that specific thread. It was just a hunch, but better than nothing. "Do you remember what sparked your rage?"

"That he tried to kill me." Her tone indicated that she thought the answer was obvious. However, her hand drifted subconsciously to her belly, fingertips brushing against the slight swell there. The moment she realized her own actions, teal eyes sparked with understanding. "No... not _me_. My child."

Kristoff allowed his lips to quirk into a small grin. "A mother will do unspeakable things to protect her child and never once question if she was right in the process." He shifted his gaze, momentarily losing himself to memory. "I remember my mom beat a man bloody with a broom handle, once. Some official of some sort, I don't remember, but he didn't like me petting his horse and shoved me to the ground." He chuckled. "I'd never seen a man run so fast. His horse couldn't keep up."

Anna laughed, raising a brow and setting her hands on her hips. "Really? He outran his horse?"

"On the Seven. My mother was a force of nature." He shook his head, glancing at her. "I think you already said it best, though. He didn't really leave you a choice. If you hadn't stopped him, he would've tried again." He pursed his lips, trying to find just the right words. "Hans... the only life he valued was his own, but never enough to listen to sense. Had you done anything else, he would've found some way to make you regret it."

The redhead frowned, diverting her gaze. "I could've just let Elsa kill him when she had him by the throat. I probably should've."

"Ah, but then you'd be stuck convincing yourself that there was a chance he'd change and you missed it." He pointed out, lips quirking into a grin as she begrudgingly acknowledged that. "You're a kind soul, Anna. That some of your actions seem to lack compassion doesn't diminish that, as long as you look at the big picture. Your brother was never meant to rule, either a kingdom or over another person's life, especially yours."

"Maybe that's it, then." She mused, reaching up to run a hand through her unbound hair. "Why I don't feel anything- there's nothing for me _to_ feel. I already knew he would make an awful king, that he'd never _really_ succeed... I guess I might've always known he would kill me one day, too, and I just didn't want to admit it. Does that make me foolish?"

"Not at all," Kristoff said, spreading his hands. "He's the only family you've ever known. How could anyone blame you for wanting to hold onto that?"

"Could you maybe try explaining that to Elsa?" She sighed, brows furrowing as her mood began to slip back into melancholy. "I've tried, but she doesn't seem to understand. I don't think she's _upset_ with me or anything but... I just wish I could make her see _why_ I didn't act sooner."

He tilted his head to the side and squinted, scratching at his shaggy blond locks. There was a story he'd heard about the fearsome _Khaleesi_ some time ago, one that had been looked at with the same mix of understanding and confusion by those hearing the tale. What was it about, though? Ah, right. "She's told you about the _kos_ who brought her back to Vaes Dothrak, right?" Anna nodded, prompting him to continue. "Have you asked her why she didn't hunt down the one who rejected her?"

"No," she replied, a strangely dreamy smiling coming to her lips as she looked away. After bearing witness to her fury the night before, it came as a bit of a shock to remember she was just a young woman with the power of a dragon running through her veins. "I didn't think about it, honestly. I was a bit... preoccupied at the time."

"Well, bring it up the next time you have the conversation." He crossed his arms with a smile. "She could've hunted him down, killed him much sooner than she did, but she made the decision not to do so. Her reasons may be a little different from yours, but I'd be willing to bet it will help her understand. There's a time and place to deal with those who have scorned us. It may not always make sense, but patience will make it right."

"That... might help." As the clouds were chased away from her teal eyes, the redhead turned a brilliant smile on him. "Thanks, Kristoff."

He shrugged. "Hey, what are friends for?"

... he should _not_ have said that.

"Oh, so we're friends now?" The princess playfully teased, turning away from him to search for something. "You should be careful; I married the last person who wanted me as a friend."

Despite full well knowing that Anna was joking, the blond couldn't help but tense. "How about we keep that between us then, hmmm? Your wife's a bit... on edge."

"You mean 'over-protective'." Grabbing a bowl and filling it with water from a nearby barrel, the redhead sat on the dirt ground and began washing her face, probably setting about her morning routine now that her mind was a bit clearer. "I noticed. I hope she didn't offend you last night; she was... justifiably rattled."

"Oh, no, I understand." He waved off her concerns with a nervous chuckle. "Besides, I have nothing to worry about. I've no intention to cause you any harm, Princess."

"Now we're back to being formal." She dryly pointed out, chuckling softly.

"Habit." He shrugged, trying to play off his momentary slip up as being born out of something other than fear. "You _are_ my liege."

She paused at that, once again looking over at him. "Kristoff... what do you make of the Dothraki bloodriders? What's a true Seven Kingdom's view on the tradition?"

"I admire them," he replied truthfully, cautiously stepping closer before easing himself down beside the young woman. "Their loyalty, their fierce reputation, their dedication... the Dothraki as a people may do some awful things by the Seven Kingdoms' standards but the bloodriders will never betray their _Khal-_ or their _Khaleesi_ , in your wife's case. They cannot be motivated by gold or swayed by sweet promises. As long as their liege rides, they ride beside him, or her. I have great respect for that."

"Are the knights of the Kingdoms fickle?" She reached out, pulling the bowl containing her own small army of bells closer.

"Well, a knight is more apt to fight for honor than for loyalty." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest while trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "Back before Arendelle was sacked, knights spent most of their time preparing for tourney. They treated the art of killing as a sport, to be admired by the masses, and they reveled in it. If their liege did something that earned the scorn of the lords or displeased the crowd, the knights who served them were as likely to stand beside them as they were to turn against them. A liege who was considered dishonorable wasn't worth their loyalty, regardless if the moniker was rightfully earned." He rolled his eyes. "Your father had a habit of knighting those who bested a knight, and lording those who bested a lord, so long as he didn't hold the defeated party in favor. Whoever lost would be considered dishonorable and shunned. Sometimes, the easiest way to improve your lot in life was to betray the one who gave you a glimpse of a better world. That... never sat right with me."

"It... sounds odd, I admit." The redhead furrowed her brows as she brushed through her hair, weaving oil and bells into the strands before tying them in her usual twin plaits. "With a system like that, he almost begged for himself to be challenged."

"He often was. Your father was a terrifying warrior on the field, from what I've heard." Kristoff shifted, feeling uncomfortable in his armor for the first time in a long while. This was his chance to broach the topic; he might be able to explain himself better when the princess was more interested in his explanations than the implications. "The late King believed that anyone could strengthen themselves with their beliefs; those who fell merely lacked conviction. It made him... somewhat unpopular."

"Of course it did," Anna said, rising to her feet as she tied off her second braid, glancing towards her _arakh_ and bow with a twinge of sadness before turning towards the tent flap. "The Usurper probably hated knowing that he would never be considered my father's equal or a fit successor. He couldn't stand against my father on the field of battle, so he assassinated him like a coward."

While not _technically_ untrue, Kristoff grimaced all the same. That wasn't exactly what he meant. "Princess-"

"It's alright, Kristoff." Anna turned a bright smile on him, her teal eyes shining like a flaming gemstone. "There's no need to put things lightly anymore. We've a year to prepare to cross the sea and I'll need your help to take back the Seven Kingdoms. Like you said, there's a time and place to deal with the Usurper, and I _know_ when and where that is now." She glanced at her _arakh_ again. "I can't knight you properly- and I'm not even sure if I can knight you a second time, come to think of it- so this will have to suffice." When her eyes landed on him again, Kristoff felt like a small boy once more, standing before the altar of the Seven for the first time and trying desperately not to quake in his boots at the unspoken, divine power he could feel permeating the air. Her rougher words as she switched to Dothraki just put an edge on the feeling, like a hundred swords pressed against him from all sides. "Ser Kristoff of the Riverlands, I ask your oath, that will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm."

He met her smoldering gaze for a moment longer before his knee buckled, dropping to the dirt floor with a heavy thud as he bowed his head. "Blood of my blood."

Rejecting her was completely out of the question but there was a strong tendril of fear worming its way around his heart as the hushed words left his lips. This was not a promise taken lightly; if he failed Anna, there would be no escape for him. Not from her, not from her wife, and either punishment would likely strike lesser men dead to fathom.

"Thank you, Kristoff, blood of my blood." The kindness in her voice made his guilt even heavier, to the point that she had to help him stand on his shaking legs. "The way ahead is dangerous, but we _will_ succeed. I know it." Once he was somewhat stable, she gave him a pat on his back and started to exit the tent. "For now, let's focus on today. The bloodriders' presence is a required part of the ritual but you could stand to polish your armor. This _is_ my first meeting with the _dosh khaleen_ after all. Do you have anyone back in the Kingdoms you trust to deliver a message?"

"Of course, Your- uh, blood of my blood." The words sounded strange coming from his tongue but the redhead gave him an encouraging smile, as if she truly believed he would become more comfortable with them over time. "What is your message?"

"When you have the time, pen a letter. I'm sure the merchant caravans will be able to help you send it. I want you to tell the remaining Wardens that we will arrive in Dorne a year from now with an army to break the Usurper's forces. Two months before we arrive, have them use the Iron Fleet to evacuate the North and abandon the Twins, moving their forces to the Middle Kingdom. We'll link up with them there and push north until the Usurper has nowhere else to run." She pulled open the flap and paused, the muggy morning having given way to a bright day and allowing sunshine to frame her, setting her hair alight. "In the meantime, remind them that a dragon yet lives. That should strengthen their conviction."

"At once," Kristoff replied, hardly a tremor in his voice as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

With a smile, the redhead left him alone in the tent, the weight of his guilt and fear pressing down on him more forcefully than his armor.

Things just became _a lot_ more complicated.

* * *

Anna's gaze roved over her own reflection, a strange sort of pride worming its way into her chest beside the other emotions vying for prominence. Usually, Elsa would take it upon herself to draw the lines of war paint in intricate, arching patterns across her skin, following some design that the redhead had yet to learn from memory. Each design carried significance, often evoking some sort of animal or thing to add to a warrrior's might. The blonde's varied between a harsh winter storm and a gentle snowfall, depending on how she felt that day. She'd helped draw the white lines across her wife's skin before but had little experience with her own markings, having taken to them so late. It was almost a thing she considered cursing herself for but the end result looked about as close as one could hope, all things considered. She'd probably seek out Olaf in a few minutes; the _ko_ had far more experience with the Dothraki customs than she did and would likely be able to fix any mistake she made.

Before she did that, though, she took in all the little details of her appearance, comparing them to the last time she'd studied her reflection, back in Pentos before meeting the woman who would singlehandedly give her life new meaning. The ride to Vaes Dothrak had left signs all across her skin in the form of callouses on her hands from rein and _arakh_ , smatterings of freckles that multiplied by the day, and a healthy tanned sheen that made her seem almost sickly in her own memories. Her muscles were more pronounced, flexing with every minute movement, and the faint and few scars seemed to frame them perfectly, the marred skin looking less like a defect that would horrify a proper lady and more like a badge of honor worn by a warrior. She held her head higher, allowing her longer hair to fall over her shoulders in her favored twin plaits, the bells tinkling softly with every breath that moved her chest, the light from outside being caught effortlessly by their metal bodies and her oiled hair.

Most importantly, though, was that despite wearing the cool, fiery vest and breeches conjured by Elsa's magic and tinged with her own, Anna had never felt more comfortable before this moment, not even when she was a child running around in thin summer dresses. She hadn't ever felt ill at ease in her own body, but at some point had forgotten it _was_ her body. For too long, she'd been her brother's tool and little else. Even the past few months, when her wife did everything to push the man from her mind, the redhead found it difficult to take pride in her appearance, to feel like the woman staring back at her was truly _her_.

Anna's lips pulled into a smile as she traced her fingertips across her belly. Talking with Kristoff that morning had helped immensely, just as much as Elsa's quiet worrying had the night before. It forced her to confront the things she'd pushed away and ignored, thrust them to the surface for her to face on her own. They'd assisted but, ultimately, it was _her_ battle to fight, and a surprisingly easy one at that. For so long, she'd relied on excuses and little lies to make light of her brother's foolishness, but no longer.

Hans was gone. She'd taken his life to ensure the little one inside her would thrive. If anything, she gained more from the exchange than she lost, and the acknowledgement was bittersweet.

"You will have much better siblings," she said quietly, nodding to herself. "And you'll be a better elder to them than Hans ever was to me."

She took a deep breath, turning away from the ornate mirror- which she was pretty sure was a wedding gift, now that she thought on it- and glanced again at her weapons, laying beside Elsa's. She missed the weight of her _arakh_ at her side, the rub of her bowstring against her chest, and the curl of her whip on her hip. Having just one with her would do something to calm her nerves.

Because she _was_ nervous, though it wasn't the horrible, gut clenching fear sort of nerves. No, she was _excited_ , if such a thing were possible. Although the prospect of choking down a warm horse heart, freshly cut from the body of the beast, was no more appealing now than it had been when she first learned of the ritual, Anna felt markedly more prepared for the ordeal she was to face. Despite her wife's encouragement, she hadn't eaten the night before nor that morning after talking with Kristoff and her hunger was beginning to annoy her.

'Annoy' probably wasn't the best description. After last night, her temper seemed to be right beneath the boiling point, though she couldn't understand why. It probably had to do with how much energy she'd expended dealing with Hans- both in breaking whatever invisible seal had held her dragonfire in check and the emotional drain brought on by his words and actions. Although the talk with Kristoff helped, she found herself wondering what her brother thought he was going to do after kicking her into the fire pit. Where did his plan lead from there? Did he honestly think Elsa would just _let_ him kill her and not question it? What could possibly have been going through his mind? Had he gone mad recently or was he always so?

" _Zhavorsa_?" She blinked, turning to look at the tent's opening just as her wife entered, stray hairs plastered to her forehead by sweat. She looked a little out of breath, which... honestly, Anna felt a little guilty about, because she was very tempted to push her luck with the _dosh khaleen_ to enjoy the spectacle a little longer. However, the relief that immediately broke across the blonde's expression pulled her attention away from the lascivious thoughts flitting through her head, the annoyance that swiftly followed snatching it completely. "Where's Kristoff?"

"I... sent him on an errand." The redhead offered, stepping forward to set her hands on her wife's shoulders. "Did you need him for something?"

"I told him to keep you company while I was gone," the _Khaleesi_ said, lips still twisted into a frown despite slipping her own arms around Anna's waist. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Raising a brow, she gave a soft hum of contemplation. "He's not in trouble, is he? I'd hate to reprimand my only bloodrider on his first day."

"I haven't decided- wait, your bloodrider?" The blonde blinked in confusion. "Did I hear that right?"

Anna eagerly nodded, pulling her wife a little closer. "Since this morning." Her expression fell a little as she lightly flicked a bell in Elsa's braid. "I've thought about it before but made the decision earlier today. You worry about me so much, my love. Now, you can share that burden."

Elsa pressed her lips into a thin line, not nearly as enthused about the development as her wife was. "Are you sure he can be trusted?"

She sighed, tempted to turn away in annoyance but deciding against it. Once the ritual began, they wouldn't be able to touch each other until it completed, and she'd rather revel in her lover's touch while she could. "I am. You may not like that he didn't stop Hans but I don't think it's fair to blame him; _I_ was the one who stepped up and insisted on taking care of my brother myself. You can hardly fault him for that."

It was a fleeting comment from the night before- merely the _Khaleesi_ lashing out in rage at her own inability to stop Hans, purely through circumstances being what they were. The blonde couldn't seem to accept that Kristoff had been _right there_ and didn't attempt to help her deal with the man.

"He could've done _something_." Her wife insisted, though the protest was weak. "But if that's your decision, I will honor it." She narrowed her eyes. "Although, I hope you don't intend to share _everything_ with him."

Recognizing the teasing for what it was, Anna laughed and stole a kiss from those soft lips. "Of course not. You are mine and mine alone, as I am yours."

The words brought back Elsa's good mood, though there was still a hint of doubt lingering in her eyes. Rather than dwell on it, the blonde pulled away slightly, eyes roving over the markings she'd painted on her skin. "You did these yourself?"

"Yes... though I don't think they're quite right." She admitted, allowing herself to be inspected. Despite not liking when Elsa slipped out of her arms, Anna remained still as her wife circled her, occasionally reaching out to trail her fingers across sensitive flesh. For whatever reason, she felt far more responsive to her lover's touch than usual, a gasp catching in her throat as the _Khaleesi_ returned to standing in front of her. "Do I pass?"

"You never cease to amaze me," Elsa replied, genuine mirth shining in her eyes. "I usually paint 'fire' when you let me, but you've somehow mixed that with my own design." Blue eyes danced over her again. "I think 'firestorm' is rather appropriate for a battle."

"But is it appropriate for the _dosh khaleen_?"

Unfortunately, that soured her wife's mood instantly, though the dark cloud that passed over her face promised to not linger. "The _dosh khaleen_ are a joke, my Dragon. Pay them no mind." She shrugged, lips curling into a grin. "In fact, I'll enjoy their reaction. Let them see you as the warrior you are. I'll strangle them with my bare hands before I allow them to speak ill of you."

Once upon a time, she might've considered a casual death threat the least romantic thing one could say to another. Here and now, her heart soared at the defiance etched into the blonde's expression. "For their sake, I hope they hold their tongues."

"Not likely." Elsa sighed, reaching out to pull her closer. She eagerly complied, curling beneath her love's chin and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "It doesn't matter what they say or think; I'll not let you go any time soon, my Dragon. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Music to my ears," she replied, turning her head enough to press her lips against bare skin, forcing herself to keep the kiss chaste. "Do you want to talk about what the _dosh khaleen_ wanted?"

"Do you want to talk about your brother's death?"

Honestly, she'd expected that, chuckling into the skin of her wife's chest as she nodded. "It had to be done. I feel no remorse for his passing but neither do I feel guilty for waiting so long. I gave him every opportunity to atone and he threw his life away of his own doing." The redhead pulled back until she could meet the blue eyed gaze watching her. "My only regret is that you walked in when you did. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

There was a shade of morbid humor dancing across her expression at that. "I've quite literally disemboweled men twice my size and bathed in their blood yet you wish to spare my feelings?"

Furrowing her brows, Anna dug her fingers into her wife's side in retaliation. "There's no use playing the fearsome _Khaleesi_ with me, remember?"

With a laugh, her wife nodded, ducking down to lightly nibble on her earlobe in apology. "You're right- I _was_ scared- but I think anger would be a more applicable description of last night."

"For both of us."

"Yes." Sighing, Elsa guided her head back to its former resting place. "But don't trouble yourself, my Dragon. I would've kicked myself had I been denied the opportunity to watch you emerge from the flames unburned. I'm more concerned about-"

"You don't need to be, really." Her eyes slipped closed, comfortable enough despite the fact she was standing that the idea of a mid afternoon nap seemed mighty tempting. "I'm at peace."

The wind blew softly through the tent, adding the light shift of their bells to its song. "I believe you." Elsa was the first to move, coaxing her down to lie on the animal furs they used for their bedding. As she curled into her wife's side, the redhead found herself torn with pursuing that nap or opting for something a little more... physical. Her musings were brought to an abrupt end when the blonde chuckled. "Don't even think about it. We've only an hour before we must leave for the Mother of Mountains."

"That's _more_ than enough time."

"You're insatiable." The admonishment was tinged with amusement and Anna could hear her lover's chest stutter with the laugh she was trying to control.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Hardly, but I mean it. _Not_ now." A soft kiss was pressed to the top of her head. "Tonight, though, is a different matter." Well, that was something to look forward to, at least. "The _dosh khaleen_ wanted to talk about the _khalar vezhven._ It's a meeting of all the _khalasars_ to establish what few laws we maintain. The old crones have set the meeting for nine moons from now."

"Nine moons?" Anna frowned, finding it impossible not to question the timing. "Did they say why?"

Cool, lithe fingers slightly roughened by callouses brushed against her belly. "It's probably as much to delay us from crossing the Narrow Sea as to introduce our child. While we don't typically pay such special attention to births, I think the _dosh khaleen_ are eager to see if I can truly sire as I've claimed. This is an excuse to ensure that the results of my 'blessing' are... adequate."

"I think you're _more_ than 'adequate'. Far above expectations, in fact." The redhead chimed in, tilting her head up in time to accept a grateful kiss.

"It's possible you may be biased." Her wife pointed out lightly, though the dancing shine in her eyes spoke volumes of her amusement with Anna's assessment. "But let's not worry about that now. You should rest. You'll need your energy."

While she had half a mind to argue, Anna was quite content with their current position and opted to instead accept the offer, burrowing further into Elsa's embrace. What lay ahead of them would be dealt with, in time; for now, she allowed herself to relax, slipping into a light, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sun hung low on the western horizon, casting a golden glow over Vaes Dothrak. The redhead wasn't in much of a position to appreciate it, though, sitting on the far side of a bonfire with her legs tucked under her, waiting as she had been for hours. The afternoon was filled with the _dosh khaleen_ 's chants and the pilgrimage to the shadow of the Mother of Mountains, where Elsa and her bloodriders had put the wood together before turning their attention to the stallion. He was a tall, beautifully muscled bay, a truly magnificent creature and the finest horse in the _Khaleesi_ 's herd; it was a shame the beast wouldn't live to sire more foals come the next breeding season.

The _dosh khaleen_ sat, arranged around the bonfire in a semi-circle but ignoring it completely in favor of watching as Elsa and her brothers fought to wrangle the stallion to the ground and cut out its heart. Armed with nothing more than sharpened stone knives, the four warriors used every trick up their sleeve and all their talents to wear it down, slicing when able and dancing away from its hooves with the same grace they rode their own mounts. Before she left Pentos, the very idea she could one day find the display worthy of that description might've seemed preposterous, but her braids were beginning to grow heavy from her own victories and improving skill. Not once did she dare look away, even as the sun began to set, and she barely contained her cry of joy as Vorsaka slammed into the stallion's hind quarter, distracting it long enough for Elsa to swoop in with the deadly final blow.

The stallion's body, caught in its final death throes, fell heavily to the ground but there was no time to mourn the loss of such a majestic creature. Already, Eyelke and Chafka were heaving the creature's legs up, allowing their _Khaleesi_ more room to begin carving into its chest for their hard won prize. The dust began to settle as day faded into twilight and Anna found herself biting the inside of her cheek to discourage herself from squirming. Elsa was so close to finishing her part of the ritual and then it would be up to the redhead to complete it. Although she didn't feel particularly concerned about what might happen if she failed, something about seeing the sweat gleaming across the warriors' skin, their chests heaving from their exertions, made her want to succeed even more than before.

To her immediate right sat Kristoff, whose presence didn't seem to win her any fans among the council. Half of them eyed him with disgust while the others seemed to ignore his presence altogether, though their presumed leader offered nothing more than a thin smile when he was introduced. If nothing else, the redhead felt like she'd won this round against the _dosh khaleen_ already, if for no other reason than to see the hint of satisfaction dancing in blue eyes as Elsa gauged their reactions. The knight's armor, polished to a blinding shine, make him the stark outsider at the sacred ritual but the blond was taking it rather well, remaining still with seemingly less effort than she was expending to accomplish the same.

With stars dancing overhead, Elsa pulled the stallion's heart free, turning towards the bonfire while holding it in both hands. Despite telling herself over and over it would be a difficult task if she allowed herself to be tricked by her eyes, Anna couldn't help but stare at the bloody muscle nearly the size of her wife's head. Her beloved was spattered with gore from head to toe but paid it no mind as she marched towards the bonfire, lips set in a grim line as her blue eyes blazed. It was almost like she was daring the _dosh khaleen_ to underestimate the redhead and, honestly, Anna wouldn't put it past Elsa.

However, whatever mutterings might've entertained the old crones fell away as she watched her wife's approach, each step measured and lacking hesitation, blood oozing to splat against the dirt below. She didn't stop until she was directly in front of Anna, bending down on one knee to offer her prize. While her body language might've indicated confidence or nonchalance to the casual observer, the redhead could see that her _Khaleesi_ was worried. There was a moment- a very brief moment- where she could've sworn that had she refused the heart, Elsa wouldn't hesitate to turn and freeze the crones where they sat, never giving them the chance to condemn her for her choice. It _was_ tempting- she couldn't deny that- but the blonde had already done so much to prove her devotion; completing the ritual was a step towards her accomplishing the same.

Bolstered by that belief, Anna reached out, grabbing hold of the stallion's heart with her own hands, feeling the blood trickle across her skin as the muscle resisted her grip. She could've sworn the thing was still beating as she held it, Elsa standing up and stepping to the side, allowing the _dosh khaleen_ an unobstructed view while remaining near enough to act if the situation arose. Finally, the moment had come for the redhead to fulfill her half of the ritual.

No one would ever claim she took to it with gusto. The heavy, metallic smell of blood made her nose crinkle and threatened to make her heave before taking the first bite, but she pushed everything aside and bit into the warm, sinewy muscle, jerking her head to the side to help tear off her first taste of the meat.

There were no words in Common, Dothraki, or Valyrian- _any_ dialect- to describe how awful the taste was. Her jaw worked trying to chew it, pulling more and more blood from the organ until it spilled out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Swallowing that first bite threatened to make her empty stomach revolt, obviously displeased with her first meal in a day or so being something so downright disgusting.

Still, she took another bite, reminding herself that this wasn't for the council's benefit. While it was partly for Elsa's, that wasn't the full extent of it, either. It simply came down to the fire she'd felt coursing through her veins the night Hans attempted to kill her, the dragon's blood in her body surging to the surface and reminding her of her true self. Truly, what dragon would balk at such a fine offering?

The taste didn't improve as she continued but her senses fell away one by one as she mechanically worked her way through the trial. Bite, tear, chew chew chew, swallow, and then repeat, all the while her surroundings blurred into only three concrete thoughts.

She couldn't fail, because Elsa would gladly forsake her own people to protect Anna.

She couldn't fail, because she loved Elsa too much to let her do such a thing.

She couldn't fail, because the child growing inside her would one day become a dragon, too.

Suddenly, she was jerked back to full awareness by a sense that something wasn't right. She paused, mid chew, trying to decipher what had prompted her to stop, but all she could find was a niggling sensation at the back of her mind warning her not to finish the heart. Only then did she realize how little was left, a piece no bigger than the palm of her hand. The entire front of her body had long ago been soaked by the blood leaking from the heart, half dry rivers smeared across her forearms. The pungent scent assaulted her nose, threatening to make her heave, and she beat down the impulse through sheer force of will. Instead, she lifted the last piece to her mouth while raising her gaze, silently willing her wife to remain calm. She bit into what remained of the stallion's heart, conscious of the ache in her jaw and leaving only a tiny sliver, before chewing and swallowing. Cool blue eyes watched her every motion, an unspoken promise passing between them. If Anna wanted her to remain silent, Elsa would... to a point.

That was all the redhead wanted.

With the thick, cloying taste of blood still on her tongue, Anna put the sliver down on the ground in front of her, folding her hands neatly in her lap and focusing her sights on the woman who apparently lead the _dosh khaleen._

However, it was another of their number who grumbled out something first, disdain clear in her voice. "She fails to finish the heart. The Prince will be lame."

Smoothly, the redhead turned her head so she could look at the one who'd spoken. "You are wrong. _She_ will be magnificent."

That was the purpose of the ritual, anyway. If an expectant mother finished the heart, the child she bore would be a strong Prince, fit to ride and lead a _khalasar_ of his own. Failing to do so would result in a lame or sickly Prince or, supposedly worse, a girl. Her wife had explained this when she initially brought up the ritual and the niggling sensation seemed sated now, as if trying to tell her she was correct. Somehow, she _knew_ she was.

The crones seemed slightly taken aback- either by her clear pronunciation or her proclamation, she couldn't be sure. She was little more than an outsider to them, a Milk Man's daughter, but she spoke the language as if it had always been on her tongue, thanks to her dedicated teachers. Either way, the mutterings that flew between the women seemed equally bemused and angry until their leader raised a hand, effectively silencing them.

"You complete the ritual?" Coal black eyes burned into her but she remained unfazed.

"Yes."

"Very well." Gathering up a handful of some sort of dust sitting in a bowl near her, the woman strode forward and gazed into the bonfire's flames. "The Mother of Mountains will speak to us and show us visions of what fate awaits the one you bear."

With a flick of her wrist, the dust was tossed into the awaiting flames, which leapt up high, far higher than any fire Anna had ever seen. Colors appeared in the flame that she had never imagined- greens and blues and purples- as the tongues lapped eagerly at the dirt and rocks around its base while reaching for the stars above. The _dosh khaleen_ recoiled initially, their mutterings turning curiously excited, and Elsa took the opportunity to lean closer.

"Anna. Stop that." Although the words were firm, the redhead could see a poorly concealed smirk out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head slightly, eyes wide in shock, she replied, "that's not me."

Her wife's brow furrowed, head turning more to ascertain if she was joking and surprise coloring her expression when she realized that, in fact, Anna was being entirely sincere. As far as she could tell, she _wasn't_ calling the fire to burn hotter than it should, and she deviated her gaze a few times to no effect as the bonfire roared, crackling like a thousand whips. When it finally began to return to normal, the crones looked among each other, whispers flying around the half circle before they quieted.

"Ice Queen... Fire King... the Mother of Mountains speaks to us. You will listen to this council's guidance," one of the women said, a slight tremor to her voice.

Elsa's bloodriders fell prostrate at the proclamation, Kristoff following suit quickly, but the blonde herself hesitated a moment before kneeling and bowing her head in reverence. Only Anna was allowed to face the _dosh khaleen_ straight on, for whatever reason.

Another of the women took up the next part, looking... the only word that came to mind was 'spooked' and the redhead wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet. "We have seen the fate of your child in the flames. We have seen her swoop across the plain on wings to guide the herd. We have seen her burn cities to the ground with a breath and weave through mountains on a whim. We have seen her take the clouds themselves for her bedding."

"Men will bow before her and women will pray to her for strength, as they did in the time when the Great Stallion roamed the open plain." Another spoke, raising a hand to gesture behind them. "We have seen the spirit you carry: an Idol reborn."

Furrowing her brows, Anna looked over her shoulder, eyes scanning the darkened city lighted only by firepits for a few moments before her gaze landed on one shadow in particular. She'd seen it on their way into Vaes Dothrak but she'd paid it little mind until now. A towering, if a bit weathered, stone dragon, hauled from the crumbling ruins of a Valyrian town after it was sacked and brought to kneel before the Mother of Mountains like so many others, one wing broken off by time or spite. Honestly, she hadn't thought much of it, arranged as it was among a plethora of similar statues.

"But be wary!" One of the women warned, giving her a venomous smile. "Wherever her flames fall, a winter storm follows swiftly, and a thousand arrows seek to bring her from the sky." She jabbed a finger at Anna. "Treading the poison water brings only sorrow for dragons. A mother you will be, Fire King... but you may build a smaller pyre before your own."

Her eyes widened for a moment, unsure of exactly what she'd just been told, but the moment the threat registered, the redhead jumped up, mechanically reaching for an _arakh_ that wasn't at her hip. Her movements were stopped, however, by Elsa's hand encircling her wrist and those beautiful blue eyes boring into her own teal. While the _Khaleesi_ only ever issued orders with her best interests in mind, Anna couldn't help but scowl at the clear command to sit back down. She considered arguing or resisting but, slowly, lowered herself to the ground once more, heart pounding in her chest as she leveled her very best glare at the _dosh khaleen_. That _had_ to be part of some ruse to incite her anger and make her do something foolish; no one in their right mind would so blatantly threaten the life of a child, of _her_ child.

Would they?

Once again, the leader of the _dosh khaleen_ spoke up, a slight smile on her lips. "The Mother of Mountains gives us her name: The Dragon Who Shall Devour The Lost. We have seen the Dragon and the Stallion Who Shall Mount the World at play and we have seen them at war; omens and blessings in equal measure. The Mother of Mountains warns us of their fates and we pass this warning to you, for only one shall guide the herd. It is known."

"It is known." The other crones echoed.

"It is known," Elsa's bloodriders and Kristoff said.

The blonde turned her head, their gazes meeting. "It is known."

Anna pressed her lips into a thin line. Now she truly understood why her wife had such strong opinions about the _dosh khaleen_. 'Blind old bats with nothing better to do than conjure stories' was putting things a bit lightly. Still... her destiny, and that of her child, wasn't truly in their hands. Hans had tried to take control of her in much the same way, and that didn't work out so well for him. Already, she felt pity for any fool keen on trying to make the council's predictions come true. Fire was no way to kill a dragon, after all. "It is known."

"Go and bathe in the sacred waters of the Womb of the World." The woman pointed towards the nearby lake. "Your trial is over, Fire King."

Now permitted to do so, Anna stood, turning towards the water's edge without so much as sparing the old hags a glance. Although there was little she could do, being forced to allow the veiled threat against her unborn child go by without even arguing was burning a hole in the pit of her gut. Or perhaps that was the stallion heart. Either way, she grimaced, not bothering to conceal her displeasure when Elsa fell into step beside her. There were a hundred things she wanted to say but half were fueled by anger while the other half were born of a keen dislike for the _dosh khaleen_. While she doubted her wife would take offense to either, she wasn't about to voice them so close to the bloody crones.

When she reached the edge of the water, the redhead ran a hand roughly across her chest and the other her hips, focusing past her frustrations to will away the clothing as the blonde had taught her. The first pass wasn't enough, her control of her newfound power too lacking for something as simple as disrobing herself, and she snorted through her nose like an incensed bull.

Either sensing that words would do little to calm her or because they were not needed, Elsa slipped a hand into one of hers and gently led her into the lake, the water lapping at their legs in the light breeze. Once it was up to their waists, she flicked her wrist, dispelling her own garments with an ease that Anna might've found inspiring were it not for her sour mood. Unable to affect the shifting top and breeches of tempered flame, her wife instead set about cupping water into her hands and washing whatever sun kissed skin was exposed to the heart's blood, her touches as light as ever. Even against her will, the redhead found herself relaxing under the familiar touch, eyes drifting down to take in pale skin marred by dried gore. Forgoing any request for permission, Anna gathered some water into her own hands and started cleaning her wife's torso, scrubbing away evidence of the ritual. Although a somewhat mindless task, she felt her anger dwindling as clever fingers dipped beneath the boundaries offered by her vest. A spike of heat in her groin swiftly followed and she whimsically considered it would be quite the affront to the _dosh khaleen_ for Elsa to take her in the sacred waters.

The blonde's lips quirked up into an amused grin. "Ah, there we go." Anna glanced down, unable to muster the ability to be the least bit ashamed that her clothing was finally dissipating. "Do you feel better?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head even as she washed more blood from her wife's paler skin.

"You're a terrible liar." She was teasing, but only lightly, one hand sliding up to gently cup the back of her head and direct the redhead into a soft kiss. Anna tried deepening it but belatedly remembered that her face was still smeared with blood; that her wife kissed her at all in her current state was a testament to her devotion. She couldn't even fault the woman for her brief grimace. "Don't let their words wound you, my beloved Dragon. They enjoy hearing themselves talk; what they have to say will not sway us."

"I wish I could believe that, but they wouldn't hold as much respect as they do without their warnings bearing some fruit." The switch to Valyrian was a bit jarring but, honestly, the more distance she put between herself and the ritual, the better, even if it was only a trick of the mind. "What if they try to make themselves right?"

"Then we make them regret it." Elsa placed both hands on her shoulders, pressing down steadily until she was dunked beneath the water's surface. When she came up, the blonde was smiling, rubbing away the blood caked onto her lower face with soothing touches. "If we must fight until the ends of the land and across the sea to places unmapped to protect our own, then we shall simply have to do it."

"You make endless war sound so romantic." She chuckled, helping remove the last vestiges of the ritual from herself as well as her wife. As a final touch, she cupped water into her hands and drank from it, trying to wash out the taste of blood as best she could.

Elsa laughed, fingers lightly gripping the redhead's hips as she brushed her thumbs along her belly. When she leaned in for another kiss, Anna happily met her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders. This time, her wife was more than willing to continue, tongue darting out to beg entry, which she was in no position to deny. Not with the fire steadily building between her thighs, drawing her closer to the blonde's body. With some care, she was walked backwards towards the shore, until the water was shallow enough for her to lay on her back without the threat of drowning. It seemed the fearsome _Khaleesi_ had no qualms about desecrating the sacred lake- or perhaps this was seen in a more positive light. Honestly, Anna hadn't thought to ask what might happen after the trial was complete, but she couldn't find it in herself to object as her wife loomed over her, eyes darkened by desire.

The water lapped at her skin, cooling her even as her heart began thumping in her chest, anticipation of their coming union chasing away her anger, her fear, her doubts. In Elsa's arms, nothing could harm her and nothing would dare. When an insistent hand slid between her legs, she parted her thighs readily, eager to be touched. Her wife didn't disappoint, the water doing very little to dull the sensation as fingers slipped through her folds.

However, the blonde was also full of surprises, and she couldn't hold in the squeak of surprise as a terribly frightening chill worked its way inside her. "Wha-"

"You asked me last night how else you could affect my magic." Excitement and arousal combined as Elsa leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek. "I'll admit, I'm curious myself."

Despite the strange and somewhat unpleasant sensation, Anna moaned and shivered, trusting her wife's judgement. Ever patient and considerate, she had no doubts Elsa had weighed her actions carefully rather than embarked on a whim as she so often did. After acclimating to the strange cold where she burned hottest, she relaxed and let the woman above her work her magic, daring to glance down only when she felt the shaft forming. Like she'd seen dozens of times jutting from between her wife's hips, an ice phallus connected to her own, the tip of the head barely breaking the water's surface. The portion inside of her felt strange but, once she was able to move past the jarring temperature difference, not altogether unpleasant. A shift of her hips moved it inside of her and she couldn't help but gasp, earning a chuckle from her lover.

"It takes some getting used to," she said and the redhead made a mental note to be annoyed by her wife's amusement later. As it was, her attention was snatched away by Elsa taking one of her hands and guiding it to the frigid shaft, curling her fingers around it. "Now focus, my King."

Her brows pinched as she glanced down, spying her hand holding the phallus through the clear water. She wasn't even sure if she could do it willingly; what power she'd displayed the night before was a product of her anger, nothing more than a fluke. When her gaze raised, however, and she caught sight of the anticipation shining in those beautiful blue eyes she'd come to adore, well, she could at least _try_. Not that she had much of a clue on how to try but she put some solid effort into imagining the hunk of ice in her hand as having the same mix of yellow, orange, and red as her new clothing. Nothing happened and she frowned, looking up in hopes of some manner of guidance.

She wasn't surprised to see Elsa's desire tempered by patience, even if she was still too damn amused for her own good, in the redhead's opinion. "Try this."

Using her grip on Anna's wrist, the blonde began moving her hand to slide up and down the phallus' length, stroking it. It looked a bit goofy, if she was being completely honest, but that was more a product of associating the action with something she did to her wife, not herself. Her attention was pulled away, however, by the _Khaleesi_ 's lips seeking out her own, a burning kiss that reminded her rather forcefully that she wanted to physically connect with the woman in any way possible. Just as she'd fallen in love with Elsa's patience and kindness, she'd come to crave the intimacy they shared whenever their bodies met in this sweet dance, regardless if it was a moment of need or of tender care. The very thought she could coax her beloved to the same heights she was often treated to sent a wave of excitement racing down her spine.

And then suddenly- so suddenly, in fact, that she couldn't even pinpoint when or how it happened- a new jolt rocked her body as she felt something for the very first time: the sensation of her own palm against what felt like a thousand nerve endings all at once. She pulled away from her lover, looking down and gaping at the phallus that now sported warmer colors and a heat that chased the chill from before away.

Lips brushed against her forehead. "I knew you could do it."

"That makes one of us." She muttered, blinking rapidly as she tested the limits of her new appendage. Although it was just as unyielding as whenever Elsa took her, Anna could feel even the barest touches against the flame colored ice, her body reacting as if she'd always had it. Whatever misgivings she might've had were quickly swept aside the moment her wife shifted, setting one knee to either side of her hips. She looked up, meeting the woman's gaze and seeing just as much love as always, barely hidden behind desire. "Are you sure?"

Elsa nodded without hesitation. She didn't speak- no words could possibly convey the level of trust this required, how much affection was on display. To any casual observer, it probably wouldn't look like either, but Anna keenly remembered that acknowledging her womanhood was a double-edged sword for her wife. The blonde had first conjured the ice phallus to prevent herself from being given to a _Khal_ , to be taken like a bitch in heat. While this certainly wasn't the same circumstance, there was enough meaning behind the gesture that Anna couldn't help but curl up, taking the blonde's lips in a fierce kiss. Not for the first time, she wondered how- out of all the Dothraki, our of all the warlords, out of all the power hungry fools with an army at their command spread out across the eastern continent her brother could've chosen to sell her to, he'd managed to pick the one woman whom she could give every fiber of her being to without question, without fear of losing herself in the process. Tears stung at her eyes as they parted just enough to set the words on her wife's lips.

"I love you, Elsa."

"And I love you, my glorious dragon." With that, the blonde reached between them, sending a shock through Anna's body as her hand was replaced with a much cooler one, her lover's touch as delicious as if it was truly her flesh as the blonde guided the head of the phallus between her own folds. Idly, the redhead made a mental note to revisit this particular deviation from their usual intimate encounters at a later time, when the water surrounding her wasn't present to muddle the exquisite sensation, but she relished it all the same as Elsa pressed her hips down, taking half the length inside of her with ease. The _Khaleesi_ gasped, obviously surprising herself, and moaned as her inner muscles clenched down on the sudden intrusion. Being on the receiving end for once, Anna couldn't help but groan aloud heself, hands moving to squeeze her wife's hips as she was nearly overcome with sensations.

Was this what the blonde felt whenever their roles were reversed? Thinking back to their wedding night, she couldn't imagine having nearly the same amount of patience, her heels already threatening to dig into the soft soil beneath her for leverage, already desperate to be buried further into the welcoming warmth of her lover. Which, quite frankly, was a bit surprising, if only because she was well aware that Elsa was normally as cool as the magic coursing through her veins.

"Oh, _Anna_." Her wife moaned, back arching as she closed her eyes, sinking down even further.

There was a moment when progress halted, a brief frown claiming the blonde's lips, but it passed so quickly she might've missed it entirely had she not being so entranced by the expressions playing across her lover's pale features. "Elsa?"

"I'm fine." She quickly assured, so fast the redhead might've doubted her were the words not accompanied by a pleasure filled moan. "Shepard's Ghost. I didn't think it would feel _this_ good."

Somehow, Anna mustered the presence of mind to sound at least a little offended. "Did you think I was exaggerating before?"

"Maybe a little." The blonde admitted before using her thighs to raise herself up until the phallus was almost out of her before dropping back down, taking more of the length inside of her with each descent.

While she was no stranger to the act itself, the redhead had never experienced it like this, finding herself being driven steadily closer to her orgasm as Elsa's walls pressed all around her. Just being able to reach so deep into her lover was thrilling on its own but, as her wife began to lose herself to her pleasure, the gasps and moans that spilled from her lips brought an entirely new level of carnal satisfaction. It didn't matter what position they were in, which roles they assumed, or even their own anatomy- they would find a way forward together, one filled with love and pleasure in equal measure. Unable to stop herself, she gripped the blonde's hips, using what leverage she could manage to thrust up into Elsa while pulling her down harder, reveling in how amazing it felt.

* * *

As their passions rose, so did their voices, neither woman particularly concerned about their audience. Anna was dimly aware that their bloodriders were nearby, though seemingly unconcerned with the proceedings down by the water's edge. If any _dosh khaleen_ had taken notice of their actions, they were at least wise enough to be gone by the time both women were spent, lying together in the shallow water to catch their breath. In the relative silence, a question rose to the forefront of her mind and she couldn't help but let it slip from her lips.

"Elsa? Why did you want to try that now?" She hastened to clarify, lest the blonde got the wrong idea. "I'm not objecting! I just... was now really the time?"

Her wife was silent a moment before a soft chuckle rumbled through her chest. "I told you that I don't have a very good history dealing with the _dosh khaleen_ , yes?" She nodded. "I suppose some part of me wanted to wash away all those moments when I feared them with the memory of tonight." Lips brushed against her hair, seeking out her temple for a chaste kiss, while a hand slipped to lightly brush against her belly. "Tonight, they learned to be wary of my beloved _Zhavorsa._ I'd like to think the next time we come to this place, they will fear the children we bear enough to hold their tongues."

Anna pushed herself up, surprise and excitement building within her. "Wait, what? You think-"

"I _think_ it will take more than once to be sure... but that was what I hoped for," the woman replied as she gently cupped her cheek. "Provided you have no objections."

"Objections?" She pretended to mull it over a moment longer before her smile became uncontrollably wide, too many emotions bursting to the surface for her to truly account for them all. The strongest, though, were the giddiness and joy evident in her voice. " _No!_ Never!" She laughed, rolling on top of her beloved and glancing down, putting a hand on her wife's belly and imagining it swollen with a child born with their blood coursing through its veins, a near perfect twin for the child she was carrying. "Are you sure?"

Elsa easily matched her enthusiasm. "Certain."

There was a niggling doubt in the back of her mind, how both of them being pregnant at the same time could leave them vulnerable. It was quickly banished as she remembered what Kristoff had said earlier. So long as her conviction never faltered, she had nothing to fear; the blood of ancient dragons was now awakened within her. She'd triumphed the _dosh khaleen_ 's trial, she'd killed her brother to protect her child and wife, and she was ready for the challenges ahead. No mortal posed a threat to her, her wife, or their children. "We shouldn't waste time, then." The redhead moved, slotting herself between her wife's legs once more. "I'd rather return to the Dothraki Sea sooner than later."

"I'm glad we agree." The _Khaleesi_ 's eyes sparkled with mirth, though it was quickly giving way to the darkened shade of her desire, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck to coax her in for a deep kiss.

As they fell back into the familiar- yet, somewhat new- rhythm of their lovemaking, Anna took particularly perverse pleasure in looking forward to what the ridiculous old women would have to say when next they stood in the Mother of Mountains' shadow. She almost couldn't wait.

* * *

Author's Note: And so... it continues. Honestly, I haven't read the first book in, like, seven years and I can't find my copy, so this is based more on what I can remember from the books than anything, with some liberties taken because I'm an asshole. With my new work schedule, I can't really promise when the next update will be, but know it's already been started and I have a pretty clear idea on what I want to happen. Again, sorry for the unexpected delays. Also, as shown here, I will likely be scaling back sex scenes going forward. I'm just not very comfortable writing them and it's much easier to allude to their physical relationship. I'm afraid this is one section I prefer to tell, not show. That doesn't mean there won't be _any_ but, if you're here for that, I figured the heads up might be warranted.


End file.
